


你可曾听过红雀的鸣叫/Have you every heard the red bird sing

by fanzhi_chao



Category: DC Extended Universe, Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzhi_chao/pseuds/fanzhi_chao
Summary: 基本人物及背景设定参照哥譚剧集（大约是第五季主线结束多年后各位的成熟形态，当然杰罗麦没有被毁容。。。）大型疯人院，无深层布局，事件设计只为OC合理达成＂Sleep Through City＂成就。想象力缺乏，全篇超沉闷现实主义剧情展开精神碰撞>肢体碰撞 | 血浆刀枪>温柔缠绵出场:OC: 佩奥（Peo）｜男心纵火犯（如何证明自己不是没人要的弃儿?）奥斯瓦德·科波特（Oswald·Cobblepot）｜本格黑帮头目（恋母后遗症，过度保护欲）爱德华·尼格玛（Edward·Nygma）｜参谋长（走火入魔的竞猜节目主持人，感情骗子没有心）维克多·萨斯（Victor·Zsasz）｜保安队长（一个单纯的小暴力狂)杰罗麦·瓦勒斯卡（Jeremiah·Valeska）/Joker｜恐怖分子（精神错乱，知觉失调，隐藏弟控）
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Original Male Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Original Male Character(s), Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gotham BL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 引子:
> 
> ＂你有没有听过红雀的鸣叫？据说，每一个听过的人，都会认为那是世上最美好的声音。＂佩奥用一种彷彿在读睡前故事的语调向对面的男人说道。  
>  ＂红雀的名字虽然叫做红雀，但羽毛却是雪白的。＂他停顿下来等待对方发问，向后倚靠着吧台的姿态看起来相当放松。  
>  但坐在对面的男人却只是深深低垂着头，彷彿自言自语般地在低声哼些什么。  
>  ＂没有好奇心的人还真是不可爱。＂佩奥愉悦地抱怨道。月光斜射进没有灯光的厨房，金属餐具和他白皙的脸庞一同显出冰冷的色彩。  
>  ＂看起来我们没有多少时间了。＂他在男人的面前蹲下，尽可能的与其对视道＂所以，你有答案了吗？＂  
>  那男人灰暗的眼中似乎突然有了些神采，被綁住的双手开始摆动，被餐巾塞住的口中发出急促的声音。  
>  佩奥稍稍后退以避免男人可能的接触，然后伸手取下了餐巾。男人却在同一瞬间虚弱了下去，彷彿刚才的挣扎已经是他的所有力量。  
>  静静等待几秒之后，男人终于有气无力地开口道＂也许是XX手下的人在捣乱。他几天前曾经约我出去消遣，当时我可能提过要去南方。＂他的语速在这时忽然变快，声音也高了一些＂但我绝对！绝对没有透露和货物有关的半个字！他一定还找过其他人！所有人都知道我对企鹅先生的忠诚，我绝不可能参与任何损害企鹅先生利益的事！一定还有其他...... "男人辩解的声音再次被餐巾堵回喉咙。  
>  ＂知道了，知道了，我们会找到其他人的。＂佩奥保持着讲故事时的平静，一边说，一边端着餐盘绕到男人所坐的餐椅背后。椅背格栅之间垂下男人被划破的衬衫布料，看起来有黑色的液体从中渗出，正在缓缓滴落。  
>  他从口袋里取出最爱的雕花小刀，在中心空隙靠下的位置剜下大约两指宽的一片鲜肉，配着黑色液体，满满盛在盘中。  
>  ＂多谢款待＂道谢之后，佩奥将餐盘送到嘴边。他并不使用餐具，因而暗色的液体順着嘴角，指缝，污染了他干净的白色衬衣。  
>  几分钟之后，佩奥走出建筑物，等侯在黑色的商务车旁的萨斯满脸无奈地看着他＂我可以给你一把好用的枪。＂  
>  ＂那么谁会是红雀呢？＂佩奥向萨斯笑道，街灯和红色衣领的映照下，他略显稚嫩的笑容看起来格外温和。  
>    
> 

奥斯瓦德·科波特正在经历连续第三晚的失眠，他仰面躺在高大华丽的四柱床上，企图从床帐的褶皱中读出一点来自未知力量的启示。然而床帐沉默得如同雕塑，这个连一丝风也没有的平静夜晚令科波特的所有焦虑都只像是笑话。  
这种空洞的时刻，他不可避免地又去想到那个曾经使他供奉出全部真心，却仍不能乞求救赎的爱人 - 爱德华·尼格玛。虽然那些在他的身边却只能压抑自己的每分每秒都是折磨，但至少当怀疑和焦虑在深夜袭来的时候，还有那么一个可以寻求告解的去处。

从尼格玛上一次耐不住寂寞，因策划了一场"游戏"而被那个自以为是的黑斗篷关进阿卡姆疯人院已经过去了五年零六个月的时光。尽管近两年阿卡姆开始允许对他的探视，可由于难以面对爱人那或许由药物作用而产生的颓废和冷漠，科波特总是只让部下送去一些他曾经惯用的日用品和书籍，而很少亲自去看望。  
"应该不久就会再见面了"科波特回忆着上次部下从阿卡姆带回的消息想道。

身边的睡熟的人此时忽然呓语了些什么，随之将怀中科波特的手臂抱得更紧了一些。  
'这种毫无益处的扭曲关系究竟是为什么开始的? ' 科波特看着那张安详如同出自宗教绘画般的面容，在心里质问自己。这个来历不明，只有名字"佩奥"的年轻人，究竟是从什么时候由自己的养子，杀手开始向金丝雀一般的情人转变的?

科波特回想起几年前初次见到这个年轻人的那天，三月末的哥谭市丝毫没有春天将要来临的迹象。正如这座城市每一天都在相同的肃杀阴暗里滋生出重复的绝望和疯狂，冰山俱乐部后厨在盘点处理过期食材时照旧引起了一群拾荒者的骚动。往常这种骚动很快就会被手持棍棒的打手们驱散，或者不如说，那些如同老鼠一般的人在蜷缩和躲闪中还要从同类手中撕抢食物的场面，是打手们每月末的常规娱乐节目。  
然而这一次注定会有些不同，当一个打手出乎意料的因某只"老鼠"的攻击而跌倒，他那些原本逃散躲避去稍远处的同伴们借着打手们还没有回过神的空档，纷纷一拥而上。成箱的食物散落一地，在冲撞中倒地的打手们唯有全力挣扎才能免于被踩踏。

后巷的骚乱很快影响到了室内正在进行的例会，科波特不需要从眼前的文件中抬头就能感受立在一旁的维克多·萨斯那跃跃欲试的气息。  
"维克多"名字刚刚出口，那人便已经将双手的手枪上膛，兴奋地向厨房快步走去。  
萨斯的加入瞬间改变了后巷的气氛，两把自动手枪连续快速射击的示警下，逃生本能战胜饥饿，拾荒者们很快抛下食物奔散殆尽。打手们陆续在火药味中狼狈地起身收拾局面，没有实际发生的对抗令萨斯有些意犹未尽，不过他很快注意到在拾荒者们逃走的方向还有一个人影正在扭曲而艰难的向前挪动。  
"你太慢了"萨斯轻快地一边瞄准，一边迈步靠近。那人似乎是因为惊恐而跪倒在地，他试图举起双手告饶，却极其艰难地尝试了数次仍然没有成功。  
当萨斯终于来到那人面前的时候，他才看清阻碍投降的神秘力量的真面目:那是另一个紧紧纠缠在那人身上的瘦小身体，从与其两倍体型的人纠缠的四肢间露出的半张瘦削脸孔上，只能看见一双鬣狗一般凶狠的眼睛。  
"停下" 萨斯将枪口抵上那个似乎是人类少年的前额。挣扎停止了，成年人在惊恐中瑟瑟发抖，而依旧死死绞住他四肢的少年，用那双过于醒目的棕紫色眼睛直直地注视着萨斯。  
"停下" 萨斯又缓慢地重复了一遍，依然只是静止的注视。僵持的气氛使得随后围过来的打手们犹豫着不敢靠近。

不知道过了多久，正当萨斯开始第三次考虑要不要违背自己的准则向一个完全静止的未成年人开枪的时候。身后传来了科波特恼怒的声音:"几个乞丐也需要这么大费周章吗?维克多你在犯什么傻!?把枪给我!" 萨斯近乎释然地放松了紧绷的表情，将手枪递给自己的老板并退到一旁之后，他甚至可以对那个少年露出一个宽慰的微笑。  
科波特在接过手枪之后才注意到眼前场面的诡异，那个全身每一块肌肉都在求饶的成年人的脸上已经几乎没有血色，而纠缠他的少年现在开始用那种属于捕食者的眼神盯住了科波特的双眼。这种挑衅对于从底层爬上哥谭地下世界王座的科波特自然是不可忍受的，仅仅令其定格在一声枪响之后根本不足消解他心中的愤恨，于是他对打手们命令到"把这狗娘养的东西扯下来!挖掉他那双令人作呕的眼睛!"  
那看起来长期营养不良的身体却似乎有着不可理喻的力量，四五个人用尽全力才将他和那个面如死灰的拾荒者分开。然后他们马上意识到一个更加疯狂的现实，这个"狗娘养的东西"并非是拥有过人力量的超人，他只是用牙齿和手指将自己直接牢牢钉在了对手身上。  
拾荒者倒在组成自己身体的成分之中，没有再发出声响。而少年在众人惊诧的目光中一口一口咀嚼并吞咽掉了一直塞满他口中的障碍物，用一种僵硬的语调说出了从见面开始的第一句话:"那个箱子是我先拿到的。"  
没有任何一个打手敢于再次靠近，甚至其中的几人已经蹲在一旁干呕起来。少年没有再去看萨斯或是科波特，在确认无人靠近之后，他从地上拾起那个一直没有人注意到的变形的小纸箱，安静地从里面一个一个取出罐头装进自己的口袋，竞争对手已经消失，现在他没必要着急。  
瘦弱矮小的穷小子，可以为了残羹冷炙而忍受被驱赶被厌恶的屈辱，却也要用自己仅有的武器，穷极一切可能阻止任何人抢走属于自己的东西。那就算只剩下眼神也要用来撕碎眼前人的执念，恍惚和科波特的记忆产生了重影，他几乎确切地看见了曾经那个所有人都可以踩上一脚的"小企鹅"，此时正在血泊中，一个一个精心地挑拣过期罐头。  
科波特在不由自主中向眼前的"小企鹅"走近。"小企鹅"抬头看了他一眼，忽然意识到这个穿着高级丝绒套装的男人就是这些食物原本的主人，于是温顺地笑着向对方鞠躬道"谢谢您的慷慨，先生。"  
科波特几乎想要马上把这个孩子亲手抱到他大宅内的餐厅，然后用一切他所能想到最高级的食物堆满那个十二人的长桌。他努力控制着自己声音中的颤抖问道:"小东西，你有名字吗?"  
"佩奥。"少年用一种莫名奇妙的神情迟疑着答道。  
科波特笑了一声，听上去几乎像是抽泣。"佩奥，佩奥，你想吃些刚从烤箱里端出来，热呼呼的食物吗?"  
4/8/2020 by凡之


	2. Chapter 2

远处隐隐约约地开始传来乌鸦们的叫声，但科波特无法透过床帐确认现在是否已经是早晨。他不想轻举妄动过早的打断佩奥的清梦，那将持续一整个上午的忧郁只会加倍折磨他已因失眠而疲惫的神经。

"即使不考虑一个时代以上的年龄鸿沟，奥斯瓦德，和一个看起来没有完全成熟的年轻人拥有太过亲密的关系，对一个威严的首领而言也是完全愚蠢的失策!" 科波特在心中对自己斥责。但他随后转念又想 "也许不过是单纯的身体发育不良，没人知道不是吗? 至少他能应付和萨斯一起工作，就说明已经具备了足够的行为能力......" 科波特对自己这个念头感到可笑 "看啊，哥谭市的最大的犯罪头子居然开始找正当理由为自己开脱了!"

他觉得或许是对于那个人形蝙蝠的忌惮给他的头脑中逐渐植入了无谓的道德观念。  
由此再想下去，自己用尽心机攀上这个曾以为可以将整个哥谭市踩在脚下的位置，现在却不但要关照日渐强势的哥谭警察局; 伺候那个行踪不定的义警; 甚至还要小心那些不知道什么时候就会突然出现，没有任何理由就搅乱他辛苦经营的所有生意的恐怖分子们。除了"哥谭地下世界之王"这个名号，他分明是在比曾经更加谨小慎微的生活。  
科波特感到一阵憋气，他本能地想侧身去打开床帐，又在手臂带动佩奥时赶紧缩回了身子。安静的睡颜没有变化的迹象，科波特松了口气。他当然永远不可能将这一切归咎于这个从没有获得过家人关怀的孩子，于是他只能继续对自己追问，究竟是什么冲昏了他的头脑。

也许最初的变化，是从佩奥对那些母亲留下的老唱片产生兴趣开始的。  
科波特总是在无事的午后播放那些几十年前的唱片，在半杯威士忌的加工下，他仿佛又能重新回到母亲在身边摇摆低唱的时光。有时，他注意到佩奥会特意停下自己原本的活动，来到起居室的某个角落和他一起聆听。比起佩奥曾经对饲养或解剖动物产生的兴趣，这样干净的爱好显然更令科波特安心。

这种共同安静享受爵士乐的日子持续了一段时间。之后在某一天，那些已经听了无数遍的歌声之中忽然混杂进了一个陌生的声音。  
那声音稍稍有些生涩，却也有着浑然天成的轻柔婉转，朦胧忧郁。气息起伏对应着歌词中那渴望却徘徊的深情，每一句都恰到好处。那种无比的生动和鲜活，从时代留下的特有嘈杂声中跳跃出来，令人无法抗拒地要被吸引其中。这根本不可能是来自唱片里的声音，科波特迅速发现了这个声音真实的来源，他惊喜地抬起撞针，看向那个坐在门旁鞋凳上的歌手。  
留声机的声音在歌曲中途的时候戛然而止，佩奥不确定这代表喜悦还是厌烦，只好有些尴尬的低头捏着自己的小拇指。 "小东西，既然喜欢音乐，为什么不直接对我说?难道你不相信我会给你找来全哥谭最好的老师吗? "不等佩奥回答，科波特已经叫进管家，开始兴致勃勃的安排起了佩奥未来学习声乐和演奏的课程。

佩奥坐在原地，保持着乖巧。他绝不会告诉科波特，其实他对这些靡靡之音并没有太大的兴趣。但他能感受到科波特的热衷: 科波特谈论唱片时的珍视和自豪; 科波特在留神机响起时的陶醉和享受。也许再不会有什么能比那样的热烈，彻底，甚至无法被时间冲淡的注视，更能证明一个世间存在之物的珍贵。不知道自己从何而来；除了那个把他和野猫崽一同喂养的流浪老人之外，从未被任何同类承认过存在的佩奥，渴望那样的注视，他要用尽一切办法得到那样的注视。

在此之后，佩奥减少了与萨斯练习格斗和射击的时间，努力让自己的一切靠近那些，甚至在他可能的父母出生之前，就在俱乐部舞台上熠熠生辉的明星。  
他学着老电影里人物，去穿洁白的衬衫，打硬挺的领带， 每天都将及耳的金棕色波浪短发梳理得光滑整洁，模仿他们行走坐卧的每一个模样。他甚至忠实听从声乐老师的要求，只适量地吃那些寡淡无味的白色肉类 ，这使佩奥几乎每时每刻都感到饥饿，甚至不能像曾经那样在几周的挨饿之后，还能拥有一两天的饱腹感。

对一个原本就由于长期的匮乏，而对食物充满极端渴望的人而言，这种面对唾手可得的盛宴忍受饥肠辘辘的过程不断压榨着他的理智。  
唯一能够缓解这种疯狂的途径，就是在和萨斯一同外出的时候，从对象身上尽可能获得更多的血液的味道。为了歌唱，佩奥只能容许自己喝下小小的一杯，然后他将剩余的琼浆重复倾倒在自己身上，直到每一个毛孔都被鲜红流淌的腥臭味充满。  
他在这些实践中学会了如何准确的选择最佳位置，让心脏直到输送完最后一滴燃料才停止工作；也同时成为了那个在科波特的犯罪帝国成员口中，另人不寒而栗的红雀。

大约又过了一年之后，科波特终于在佩奥的不断恳求之下允许他登上冰山俱乐部的舞台演唱。  
佩奥的忘我练习没有白费，在舞台灯光和乐队的配合之下，他几乎复活了那些老照片上，这个城市曾经存在过的表演者: 优雅的登场，潇洒的谢幕，无论是游戏人间的顽皮，还是一往情深的缠绵，分明台上从头至尾只有一位歌手，却如同每一首歌曲内的主角在轮番上场。  
这近乎时光倒流的场面勾起了科波特心底最深的记忆，对母亲强烈的思念，海啸一般冲垮了他在你死我活的权力角逐中艰难铸造起的铠甲，他甚至无法体面地维持到表演结束，就急切地奔回大宅内的书房，翻出那些藏在最高处的家族照片，在痛哭流涕之中大口大口地的给自己灌下一整瓶不掺水的威士忌。

在更晚一些的夜里，佩奥怀着满心沮丧回到大宅，他实在无法理解为什么自己费尽心力的表演对科波特来说竟然是那么难以忍受。他在管家的指示下飞奔到书房，想要恳求科波特不要因此对他失望，更不要将他丢出这个唯一有人知道他也拥有名字的地方。  
佩奥忐忑地推开书房厚重的橡木门，他几乎确信在这扇门的对面，他将从那个原本愿意包容他的一切要求的男人脸上，看到那种曾使他的整个童年消失无踪的神情，视若无物。  
然而门后只有一幅令他困惑的景象: 在一片狼藉中昏睡的企鹅。  
佩奥小心翼翼地穿过塌落在地毯上的书堆，凑近科波特的身边。昏睡的人面前摊着许多的剪报和老照片，上面的描述的场景和人物，与今天佩奥企图在舞台上模仿的并没有什么分别。"我究竟还有哪里不像这些人?"佩奥的目光在桌面上不断逡巡，希望找到一点自己疏忽掉的线索。  
结果一无所获，在佩奥已经打算转身离去，决定等明天早餐科波特恢复清醒后再努力道歉时。他发现科波特礼服胸口原本应该叠放手帕的口袋里露出的却是一张纸片的一角。佩奥用两根手指轻轻将那张纸片夹出，竟是一张那时代的，妩媚女性的相片。佩奥在心中痛恨自己的愚蠢:"是女人! 男人喜欢的是女人啊!"他想到自己分明在过去窥视过那些街边招摇的人物，见过那些胡子拉碴的胖大躯体在玲珑纤细的高跟鞋前伏首贴耳，而自己竟会在那些唱片封面中忽略这些伴随左右的窈窕身姿，简直是有眼无珠。

于是佩奥暗暗记下了那张照片上女性的所有细节。毕竟他早已经割舍了自我，或者既然从没有被人看在眼中，就根本就算不上有过自我。" 只要再多学一个人的样子就可以了，不会有什么难的。"

5/8/2020 by凡之


	3. Chapter 3

床帐上草绿色的剪绒花蔓泛起微弱的波光，天已经彻底亮了。一直保持相同姿势的科波特觉得后背有些发麻，他谨慎地将佩奥那一侧的手臂一点点上移， 慢慢把自己的上半身支撑起来，靠在圆形的垫枕上。成功进行充分呼吸之后，科波特心中竟有些窃喜:"真是过于小心了，其实应付一个小孩子能有多难呢?" 他自信地再次试图调整坐姿以减少自己右腿所受的压力，却在注意到自己微微隆起的腹部脂肪后，再次陷入失落 " 也需他只是不再像从前一样需要你了，奥斯瓦德，你这个过时的肥企鹅! "

  
科波特对于佩奥最初搬到这个房间时，他曾经第一次，也是仅有的一次在夜里取回自己手臂的事件依然印象深刻。那个阴森的雷雨之夜，科波特被关于蝙蝠的恶梦惊醒，亟需一杯烈酒压下胸腔内的狂跳。于是他没有多想，径直走下床去。或许是一个不幸的巧合，边几上的玻璃酒瓶里空无一物。这样的天气里，唤铃形同虚设，科波特只好穿上罩袍，自己提着空瓶下楼。就在他刚刚穿过走廊，正要走下楼梯的时候，一个巨大的鸣雷在窗外炸响。科波特庆幸自己没有在又一次心跳加剧中失手摔碎手中的酒瓶，他可不想在这种糟糕的体验过后，还要额外去叫管家起床。

  
但随之而来的是由身后卧室传来的更为令人毛骨悚然的尖厉惨叫。科波特从跌坐中回过神来的时候已经无暇再去顾及酒瓶的碎片，他跌跌撞撞地以最快的速度跑回卧室，只见到一个由被子和床单纠结而成的团块在床边微微摇动。萨斯和管家在随后赶到，在他们二人的协助下，科波特才终于在几分钟的撕扯拔河之后，解开这个由纺织品层叠交错而成的茧壳，见到在其中蜷缩成一团的佩奥。他将脸埋在双腿和两臂交叉之中，没有遮蔽的的肩胛和脖颈上是刚刚由于奋力抓取包裹物而形成的一道道血痕和坑洞，而即便是被睡衣覆盖的地方，也在所有关节处，因全身作劲而呈现一种突兀地隆起。

  
科波特上前半跪在他的身边，在用力试图抬起他的脸的同时，俯在他耳边呼唤道:" 小东西，佩奥，我回来了，看，我就在这里。"  
佩奥在经过几次挣扎之后，终于僵硬地顺着科波特的双手抬起头。他失焦的瞳孔慢慢聚集在科波特充满自责的双眼，然后突然开始了歇斯底里的哀嚎。佩奥如同野兽一般扑向科波特下意识向后起身回避的身体; 双手如同钩爪，不断在科波特的各个关节寻找受力点，以图把自己和他固定在一起。然而由于两人相距并不悬殊的体型，佩奥屡屡失手，懊恼的加剧使他的行为彻底升级为了单纯的攻击。

  
科波特在佩奥的袭击中尽可能保持着直立，然后找准机会，用双手分别控制住佩奧的两腕，用一种近乎迎面拥抱的动作将他的手臂折向背后并拉近他的身体。在科波特的拉扯中，佩奥持续着哭喊和挣扎，他不断试图重新将手臂扭正。但由于过长时间的紧绷，他的肌肉在因关节反扭而瞬间松弛之后，已经很难再重新发出足够的力量来对抗处于顺向的的科波特。于是在被科波特强行拖入怀中之后，佩奥使用了他最后的武器: 他奋力咬向眼前可见的动物皮肤，直至铁锈味引导着理智开始流入他口中。

  
科波特仿佛为了特意确认那个微微隆起的牙印没有消失一般，伸手摸了摸自己的左边肩颈。他知道这是自己咎由自取，从小和母亲相依为命的他分明是最应当能够体会，在雷鸣之中惊醒时，身边那个唯一可以依靠的人原本存在的位置却空无一物的那种，寒彻骨髓的恐怖。而作为佩奥在十数年孤独的生命中所获得的唯一的父亲，母亲，爱人，自己却在那样的夜晚将他独自留在空旷的房间中面对那连大地都要为之颤抖的上苍的狂怒。

  
在自责的回忆之后，科波特不禁去想，是不是如果他在那次抉择之中扮演好一个合格的父亲，不使佩奥得以将自己生命的全部都寄托于他一个人，佩奥就可以不必为了自己这个老东西在日后遭受那些无谓的折磨，拥有更快活的模样。但他也同时地感到冤枉，他始终不能理解，在之前不谙人事，在之后又始终被自己保护在大宅内的佩奥，究竟是被由何而来的什么念头驱使，决定做出那种令人不齿的行为。

  
那件科波特始终认为根本不该发生的事情，发生在两年前科波特生日的那天。冰山俱乐部的派对盛大而顺利，没有恼人的正义使者，也没有刹风景的反社会人渣。科波特在酒足饭饱宾客散尽之后，带着令人愉悦的微醺回到卧室。他脱下不便行动的礼服和令人憋闷的衬领，打开窗户，敞着衬衫领口在扶手椅上坐下，打算稍事休息之后再去洗漱。几声似乎因迟疑而断开节奏的敲门声忽然响起，随之是佩奥的声音说道: " 企鹅先生，我想您可能会想喝些茶。我能进去吗?" 科波特起身去开门，他习惯性地伸手去扣自己胸前的纽扣，然后又意识到什么似得哧笑着将领口拨开，他并没有预见到这小小的放松会带来什么样不可挽回的结果。

  
门外出现的景象一时令科波特有些恍惚，端着茶盘站在那里的并不是他那今晚在舞台上潇洒演出的养子，而是一个穿着旧式裙装的，低眉顺眼的少女。少女趁着科波特愣神的时候走进了房间，径自去将茶盘在边桌上置下，手法娴熟地开始斟茶。科波特看清了眼前的状况，他怀着困惑关上门，走回扶手椅坐下，他在心中提醒自己，明天要记得吩咐管家今后把佩奥要求购买的东西全部记录下来交给他。

  
打扮成女子模样的佩奥为科波特递上了放了一片柠檬的月光绿茶，便自己走去床尾的搁凳，自然地用双手抚平身后的裙摆，然后像个真正的淑女那样叠着双腿安静坐下。这怪异的场面令科波特无法专心品尝口中的滋味，他一边上下打量着佩奥，一边事无巨细的往前追溯和佩奥相关的所有记忆，希望能找到一点养子对自身性别不满的端倪。他的脑中突然闪过一丝怪异的熟悉感; 他将视线倒退回之前的方向，那种熟悉的感觉越发强烈。然后他震惊地发现，佩奥竟然戴着一条母亲曾戴过的项链。他不由自主地放下茶杯，晃着头站起身，转身向后走了几步，然后回头再次看向端坐的佩奥。没错，那并不是酒精带来错觉，佩奥不只佩戴着母亲喜爱式样的首饰，甚至连服装，妆容，用假发梳起的发髻都和母亲年轻时的习惯一摸一样。

  
科波特感到一阵狂怒，他上前粗暴的扯掉那碍眼的假发和首饰，拽着佩奥的胸口将他摔在地上。科波特用力的来回踱步，冲着正在爬起身佩奥叫骂道: "我没有喂饱你吗?!你这个肮脏的小杂碎!我没有给你一切想要的东西吗?! 我对你做了什么，要令你用这样无耻的方式嘲弄我!?" 佩奥因来不及反应而形成的迟滞令他怒不可遏，他再次去拽住佩奥的衣领，然后将他一直拖到窗口边。他将还没有意识到自己应该挣扎的佩奥面向自己悬在窗外质问道:"你对我给你的生活不满意吗!?你这个狗娘养的，忘恩负义的野种!你不满意吗!?"佩奥只能用脚尖去够墙外突出的窄沿以稍稍保持平衡，他抓住科波特的手腕哀求道:"企鹅先生，我再也不敢这么做了，求您原谅我，我只是希望能令您愉快。" 科波特继续将佩奥向外推到无法触及窗沿的位置，冷笑着说道:"哼，令我愉快，用你那拙劣的模仿侮辱我亲爱的母亲，可能令我愉快吗?!"

  
然后科波特在佩奥因惊恐而迅速收缩的瞳孔中，猛然意识到了自己刚才的陈述所存在的另一种可能的解释。他在万分懊悔中迅速将佩奥拉回房间，然后第一时间插紧了锁栓。佩奥瘫坐在地上，还没有从刚才的危险中回过神来。科波特回头来扶他起身，低头时一股令他怀念的香气绕进他的呼吸，心思细腻的佩奥居然还特意找到了当时流行的香水。科波特既觉得可怜，又觉得可笑，他伏下身轻轻将佩奥揽进怀里，像过去母亲安慰自己一样拍着他头"佩奥，佩奥，你这个愚蠢的小东西。"那种曾经来自母亲的气味令他放松。然后他的胸口上传来一种酥麻的触感。仿佛有只小虫在一寸寸的啃噬他的皮肤。胸前开始发热，这件事可能的危险的发展方向，让科波特打了个冷战，他抓着佩奥的肩膀将他推远，那轻薄质地下温热和结实的触感，却又在电光火石间令他想到一个绝不应当在这种气氛之下想到的人。

  
佩奥感到肩上的手在渐渐放松，但他无法对上科波特仰起的眼神，也就无法确定自己刚才的作为究竟得到了什么结果。但他已经不能再等下去了，今晚的经历让他意识到，如果他不能成为科波特珍视的事物，他随时都有可能失去包含生命在内的一切。这是他距离科波特的目光最近的一次机会，也许以后他再也不会允许自己这样靠近彻底卸下防御的他。佩奥心中不断重放着那些在廉价旅店窗口中重叠的人影，那些街边的女人总是能够在那之后得到男人口袋中的最后一张钞票。于是再一次地，佩奥将自己的双唇作为工具，混合着他对涌动着鲜血的动物肌肉的压抑的饥饿，在科波特的胸口，脖颈，耳垂，脸颊讨要他的注意。

  
科波特已经不记得上一次这样感受到另一个人的皮肤是什么时候的事情，他几乎忘记了他还仍然是一个具备正常需求的人类。来自母亲的气味令他不想抵抗，而类似那一个人的，不能隐藏肌肉线条的脂肪层和细密绒毛的摩挲，令他想要不顾一切的抓紧。他的思绪回佩奥在他的生活之中出现之前，回到他还没有爬上顶峰的日子，回到他每一个最沮丧和失意的时刻，他见到那个在那些日子里在他身边陪伴和支持着他的人，他将身体贴近，感受到那个人温度，他无法克制自己想要对他表达所有爱意的冲动，无论他从他身边逃离多少次，将他推开多少次，他也不会停止他的狂热的爱，直到对方终于将其全盘接受，并以温柔来回馈。

  
7/8/2020 凡之  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"现在后悔也已经没有意义了，奥斯瓦德。"结束回忆的科波特对自己发出一声叹息。"你不能选择逃避，你只能承担起你的责任，保护他，尽可能照顾他的所有需求。"

"多么冠冕堂皇的借口。" 他脑海中响起一个冷言嘲讽的声音 "你还是和从前一样自私，奥斯瓦德。你以为自己配得上那个青年的爱吗? " 这世上再不会有第二种声音会这样将他逼到死角。科波特紧闭上双眼，希望黑暗能够带给他一点安宁。但床帐印下的绿色光斑似乎能够穿透皮肤，然后在黑暗的背景下更加醒目地跃动着，伴随着那个充满笑意的声音 "你难道不是从一开始就在用他来满足你那些龌龊的小幻想吗?我的头发如同棕色的绸缎，我的眼睛是你戴在指尖的猫眼，我是谁，奥斯瓦德? " "不! 不是! 我只是想给佩奥一个家庭，之后发生的事情不是我能控制的。" 科波特对那个绿色的光点争辩道。光点的笑声更加放肆起来"哈哈哈，是吗奥斯瓦德，你难道从没有享受过他在收到心爱礼物之后所给你回赠吗? 你不是在用财富和那个年轻的身体作着交易吗?" 科波特在一片虚无中无处可逃，只能在不停的摇头否定中继续承受着来自那个声音的嘲笑 "哦，你这个猥琐的企鹅，你用金钱和假意买到了可以迎合你欲望的肉体。你配得到他纯粹的爱吗?你没有被爱的资格，他们每一个都会离你而去，你最终只会孤独的在你的钱币里腐烂! 哈哈哈哈哈!"

科波特在狂笑声中惊醒， 见到佩奥正坐在一旁睡眼惺忪地看着自己，白色的睡衣在床帐的映照下形成微妙地浅绿色。他一边在心中咒骂自己为什么还没有把这不断带给他梦魇的床帐换掉，一边勉强自己对佩奥摆出愉快的表情说道:"睡得好吗，小东西" 佩奥听到问话，眯着眼习惯性的啄了一下科波特的脸颊 "早安，企鹅先生。"然后便转身从另一个方向下床去洗漱。科波特一时有些失落，但他马上劝慰自己道:"这不是很好吗，如果他自己开始对这种关系厌倦，我不必去做任何可能伤害他的事，并且依然会是他的父亲。" 他装作自己听不见脑海中那些有着不同意见的声音，强打起精神，只要走出这个床帐，他就必须成为那个可以在任何情况下掌控全局的企鹅先生，所有的无措和退缩，必须，只能，留在这个床帐的绿色阴影之内。

科波特下楼来到餐厅时，佩奥正在一边盯着大口嚼着培根的萨斯，一边把自己不大的煎蛋卷切成更多的小块。科波特不明白身材消瘦的他到底为什么要执著于近乎节食的食谱，他走去自己丰盛的餐盘之前坐下，一边掖着餐巾，一边再一次地向佩奥提议道:" 佩奥，你想来一点我的火腿或是羊排吗? " 只见佩奥条件反射般的回过头微笑着答到:" 我自己的已经足够了，企鹅先生。"然后又迅速地将视线移回到对面正在切割火腿的刀锋。或许是连续的失眠使科波特开始失去了一点对不满的克制，他没有像往常一样放弃，他一边切肉一边继续说道:" 你应该多吃一点，佩奥。你太瘦了。"

佩奥座位上那餐刀在瓷盘上用力划动的刺耳声音戛然而止，他放下刀叉开始念念有词地用手捏轮流捏着自己的每块肌肉"是这里太细了吗，嗯?还是这里?" 科波特更加地感到烦躁，佩奥仿佛正在通过自己的行为在他耳边不断复述来自床帐的嘲笑，他用力地在桌面上放下刀叉，金属的撞击声使餐厅内的所有人都瞬间静止下来。"去给佩奥再拿两个煎蛋卷。"科波特对管家吩咐道。管家快步离去，科波特在其他人寂静的等待中开始享用自己的早餐。

管家在几分钟后回到餐厅。佩奥盯着被放在自己眼前的蛋卷迟迟没有动刀，这种没有滋味，寡淡的食物只让他觉得反胃。科波特看见他的迟疑，试图宽慰他道:" 如果你是因为俱乐部的演出而介意自己的身材，你也可以不必勉强自己去参加。我不需要你特意为我做任何不能使你自己愉快的事情，明白吗，佩奥?" 然而这些话在佩奥的耳中则成为了对他努力的否定和近乎直接地威胁。于是他赶紧作出他那训练有素的欢快表情，对科波特说道: " 我只是在想，是应该配芥末还是胡椒。企鹅先生，您知道的，蛋卷是我最喜欢的食物之一。" 科波特听到了令他满意的答案，开始重新将注意力转移回淋满酱汁的羊排;佩奥的笑容总能恰到好处的消解他的焦虑，他为自己充满罪恶和阴险的生命中，能够有这样一个天真的存在而感到欣慰， 却没有注意到长桌那头，佩奥大口塞进嘴里的蛋卷根本没有添加任何调味。

佩奥今天的活动是跟随萨斯进行身体训练，因此结束早餐之后，萨斯没有和科波特一同前往冰山俱乐部，而是和佩奥一起留在门内目送轿车离去。佩奥脸上的笑容和黑色的轿车在同一瞬间消失在车道尽头，他面色铁青，在门还没有完全关闭之前就已经飞奔往了最近的盥洗室开始大声地呕吐。萨斯随后悠闲地信步跟来，他歪着头站在走廊，饶有兴味地看着佩奥用手指扣出那些刚刚吃下的煎蛋卷。"也许,下次,你该,试试,番茄酱。"他用那种刻意放缓的语调打趣道。佩奥用双手支撑着洗手池，肩胛骨如同刀背一样高高隆起，他在停止呕吐之后从手臂和身体的间隙之间用挂满泪水的充血的双眼恨恨地看向萨斯，以一种和面对科波特时迥然不同的阴郁语调问道:" 你刚才是不是故意在我面前弄出那些噪音?" 萨斯举起双手耸了耸肩，做出一个无辜的表情。

佩奥也很清楚答案是什么，他随意地抹了抹完全无关情绪的眼泪，接水漱口之后，对着镜子开始检查自己的牙齿。他最初恶劣的生存条件和他在其中学到的不正确的使用方法，导致他的牙齿在成为歌手之前时常出现缺损。所以他现在看起来尚算整齐的牙齿实际上是许多次修补和调整之后的作品。他当然很喜欢这些完整结实的新牙齿，虽然这使他每次即使是微笑的时候都会因肌肉牵动嵌入在上下颚的金属勾连件而隐隐生疼。在这其中他需要特意检查的，是上下错开的四颗银质的尖牙，上面依次錾刻着"B，I，R，D，"四个字母。呕吐的酸液是意料之外的损伤，而他必需使那些刻痕在每次科波特安排的定期修复时保持相似程度的磨损。"你真的觉得有人能记得它们上次看起来是什么样吗?"萨斯继续把玩着他的小刀调侃道。佩奥不想去想这个问题，他只是在把所有他能掌控的细节都尽力做到完美。他知道科波特喜爱的是那个在他面前永远单纯开朗，对他依赖顺从，所有生活都只围绕着他的"小东西"; 而不是这个对着镜子，一边厌恶着自己的模样，一边企图将胃从喉咙里掏出来的佩奥。所以他必需要小心，否则他将甚至没有再一次呕吐的机会。

佩奥洗干净了脸上的泪痕，他知道萨斯并不会介意自己有没有完成对科波特所描述的日程，但是如果不做这些事的话，自己又要去做什么呢? 除了有时可以作为萨斯的助手去到这个城市陌生的某一点之外，他的生活几乎完全被局限在这座宅院和冰山俱乐部之间，所有在这两处能够进行的活动都已经被科波特安排进日程。所以科波特可以容许他拥有几乎提出任何要求的自由，因为所有能够实现自由都已经被设计完美。自由是必需的吗?如果自由意味着饥寒交迫和无处容身，它仍然不值得放弃吗?自来水冲刷干净了洗手池中蛋卷的遗骸，佩奥最后用力咳嗽了几次来推出食道里仅剩的残渣，他看不到可能的出路，也已经没有了可能的退路，他只能选择继续把这种虚假的生活维持下去。  
  
8/8/2020 by凡之  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (这里有一点零碎的设定记录。)
> 
> 佩奥的瑞典语名字Peo 真实发音接近快速读出＂拍弱＂
> 
> 它是佩尔洛夫Per-Olof这个名字的简化变体。是一個在北欧波罗的海沿岸国家比较常见的男性名字，可以用于名，也可以用于姓。
> 
> ＂佩奥＂这两个中文字是在写完试写片段之后突然在我脑子里冒出来的，我把它输进翻译软件发现对应发音的＂Peo＂下面居然真的有一个人名条目。
> 
> 然后这个名字的释意，我用英文搜索到的是它和Peter这个系列的名字有相同的词源关系，是源自希腊语或拉丁语中石头的单词。然后我另外用中文搜索到的一个解释中，说这个词在当地语言中有＂盛宴＂的意思。
> 
> 我觉得把这些信息结合在一起，＂佩奥，Peo＂这个名字简直不能更适合这个人物的设定。所以就没有再去寻找其它的选项。
> 
> 然后这个我写的时候带入的時代氛围，感觉大约应该是七八十年代的美国大都会。这一方面是出于我对哥譚电视剧呈现出来的時代感的私人印象，另一方面是因为之后会在剧情中作为佩奥的代表曲目出现的，一首我很喜欢的歌曲＜It could happen to you＞是在1943年发行的。所以我想象了科波特母亲年轻时经历的是美国三十到四十年代，而故事发生的时间是在企鹅已经步入中年的七八十年代。
> 
> 美国在二十年代到三十年代推行禁酒令，然后民间对私酒的需求促成了那些历史上著名黑帮和地下酒吧的出现。而法外之地的地下酒吧，和收敛了大量财富的大型黑帮，又推动了爵士乐和好莱坞等娱乐业黄金時代的到来。
> 
> 接下去的三四十年代，美国也逐渐被第二次世界大战波及而进入大萧条。所以假设科波特母亲在二十岁左右恰好经历过这样的社会转变，她很可能在后续的生命中都会一直怀念之前那个浮华的時代。然后这种影响又会完全延续到和母亲有过度亲密关系的科波特的人格中。这样就使得科波特会具有追求老派黑帮作风，喜欢爵士乐和烈酒这样的设定。
> 
> 而佩奥的爵士歌手和女子形象则是应该对照四十年代的流行风气，因为那个时间大约是科波特幼年到青春期左右的时间，是在他人格形成中具有最深影响的年龄段，所以他对母亲最美好形象的回忆是集中在那个时间段。（当然也是我喜欢的那首歌正在流行的時期啦～）
> 
> 还有一个稍稍可以提一下的是佩奥的假牙。因为上个世纪还没有植牙的技术，所以如果不是那种容易取下的活动假牙，是需要额外在上下颚增加硬质框架来连接和固定假牙的。那种框架应该是以一种类似金属矫正牙套的形式卡在牙龈和其它原生的牙齿上。所以如果假牙数量少而原生牙齿多的话，日常感受到的不适会比较小；但是如果假牙比较多的话，支架就会带来比较严重的不适感了。特别是＂笑＂这种颚部保持固定而肌肉动作较大的表情，由于肌肉骨骼的不同步，应该是可以特别明显地感受到支架的存在，所以确实一度有记载，满口假牙的人是不喜欢笑的。
> 
> 然后话说其实我前面有一个很大的疏忽是在描写科波特走动动作的时候，没有形容他左右摇摆的姿态，比如在因佩奥的女装发火的时候，少了很多属于企鹅人这个特定人物的生动。
> 
> 中文<哥谭>实在太冷了 ，如果有人在看的话，请和我说说话!  
> 或者也可以加我的微信mYeveYm来玩耍~   
> 其实我还有画好多设定图和插图的，有些会发在我的ins上，名称叫做fanzhi_chao
> 
> 以上，感谢阅读~


	5. Chapter 5

"好了，现在开始。"萨斯十指交叉，手掌向外伸展开关节，皮手套在挤压下发出充满威胁的摩擦声。佩奥站在对面，并不积极的作好防御的姿势，他实在无法像萨斯那样对这种单纯的，没有奖赏的暴力本身保持热情。萨斯开始出拳: 左边，侧身; 右边，抵挡; 压低身体避开直拳，然后顺势向小腿踢扫; 旋转绕开劈砍，然后近身肘击。空气在耳边不断撕裂，指节上的麻痹紧接着腹斜肌的拉扯。萨斯露出那种咬肌用力的笑容，圆睁的眼中是难以抑制的狂热，他的动作越来越快，发力越来越猛，佩奥的招架渐渐开始有些跟不上节奏。然后一个上钩拳，没能来得及完全避开身体的佩奥只感到胃部一阵酸楚，仿佛刚才的蛋卷又开始阴魂不散地作祟，他如同被扔进滚锅的虾子一般弓着背向后不受控制地退步。

  
萨斯在瞬间收住了已经挥出的下一拳，他站直身体，又恢复了那种仿佛永远心不在焉，飘摇不定的松弛体态。他没有对正跪在地上干呕的佩奥多看一眼，直接扭头将视线转向身后墙边的长壳落地钟。"10分钟，你退步了。"他的语调是永远没有变化的悠闲和愉悦。佩奥终于抑制住自己翻涌的胃液，他向后一仰，手掌撑地，直岔开双腿瘫坐着抱怨道"不如你去吐掉那些培根和火腿，我们再来。"萨斯哧哧地笑了两声，便也走去窗边的长沙发，松开马甲，脱下手套，舒展四肢坐下。

  
和萨斯在一起的时间大概是佩奥生活中最为放松的状态，他不必假装自己对任何事的兴趣，也不必斟酌任何一个不得体的词句，要骂便骂，要哭便哭，即便是四仰八岔地躺在地上发出无端的怪叫，萨斯看他的眼神也不会改变分毫。在那个人眼中，世上大概只有两种人: 用来喂养他心爱武器的对象，以及其他人。所以佩奥甚至从没有担心过在萨斯面前的失态会通过任何一种可能的形式流向科波特耳中，那些不会必然给他的枪口送去新的美餐的行为，他从来不屑去做。

  
实际上萨斯也不讨厌和这个老板的小宠物分享自己锻炼的时间。佩奥在科波特面前最柔顺的讨好，和佩奥在对象面前最疯狂的索取他全都看在眼里，这让他觉得有趣，他很想知道这个慢慢将要隐藏不住自己疯长的尖牙的小鬣狗，最后会用怎样的方式咬碎科波特用幻想构筑的牢笼。只要想像那可能不久就要到来的，科波特和他的犯罪帝国将要经历的鲜血淋漓的盛宴，萨斯就不自觉地在看向佩奥的时候嘴角上扬。

  
他忍不住再次用话语去挑逗那小动物的几乎是有着和他的主人类似敏感程度的暴躁" 小骗子，你退步的可不只是格斗。"听到这话的佩奥迅速翻身看向他，那双被深陷的眼窝和纤长的睫毛重复勾勒出的漂亮眼睛，此时正如同刀锋一般闪烁着寒光，似乎在萨斯发出下一个音节的瞬间，它就要刺穿那个搏动的喉头。萨斯享受这种将佩奥推到理智边缘的过程，他微微翘起嘴唇，在鼻腔和牙缝的挤压中缓慢地说出那些阴险的话语"今天的，早餐桌上，有，芥，末，吗?"萨斯满意地看到那两颗透亮的宝石开始因剧烈震动而变得迷蒙。桌上当然有芥末，桌上总是有芥末，但把所有注意力都放在科波特的一伏一仰之间的佩奥绝不可能清楚地记起。

  
佩奥找不到可以令自己信服的答案，焦虑使他头脑发热，呼吸急促，他的手指关节也因不住地用力扣动而开始发白。喉咙开始发干，那是个危险的迹象，他从趴躺着的姿势中一跃而起，开始快速地四下张望寻找可以饮用的东西。这实在太令人兴奋了，靠在沙发上观赏这种慌乱的萨斯几乎能感到自己的脸颊在被笑容切开。

  
佩奥在灌下可以供三五个人悠闲度过一下午的陶瓷茶壶的内容物之后，终于寻回了规律的心跳。恢复思考能力的他也同时意识到自己踩中了某人的陷阱，于是顺手就将空茶壶摔向有个剥了壳的臭鸡蛋正在得意坏笑的方向，然后不出意外地，茶壶被稳稳接住，所有闲暇时间叠加的成果使萨斯对自身肌肉的控制几乎是无与伦比的。佩奥开始通过拉伸肢体放松刚才由焦躁带来的僵硬，他一边掰着自己的小腿一边自言自语般地念叨起来"没有什么事吗?最近家里没有什么事吗?没有警局的线人吗?没有擅自去收租的人吗?没有在赌场作弊的人吗?没有在酒吧偷酒的人吗?"萨斯已经预见到了将会发生的事情，他一边继续不断否定佩奥的设问，一边却已经不动声色地重新带上了手套。

  
佩奥的语气似乎有些变得急促了"上次那个弄丢货物的人呢?他不是牵出一个人了吗?" 萨斯仿佛需要从回忆中努力地搜寻，才能一字一顿的开口答到:"啊，哦，那个人，老板，要暂时，留着他。"他在佩奥躁动的注视中顿了顿 :" 小吸血鬼，如果，我们拿到一个名字，就动手，家里，就没有人做事了。"佩奥现在换成了抱着手臂，上身放松地站立姿态，他已经注意到萨斯的手套，这个裂了口的土豆又在买关子，他微低下头用那种由下至上斜视的阴鸷眼神不快地看着他。鸟类终究还是都有着类似的面目。

  
萨斯见好就收，真的惹急了这只小鸟也没什么益处，毕竟他的宝贝们除了鲜活的生命之外，还是需要绿油油的钞票来提供一些营养。于是他站起身扣好马甲，用一种无奈地表情说道: " 有一个，已经抵押了孩子的濫赌鬼，我觉得对你来说太脏了，小鸟。" 佩奥的眼中立刻恢复了那猫眼石一般的光彩，他没有对萨斯的额外形容发表任何评论，只是无语而欣喜地开始做好出门的准备。脏? 他怎么可能怕脏，不会有人比他更清楚这个城市最肮脏和阴暗的角落是什么模样，那些潮湿和腐败的气氛，难道不恰恰是最能衬托出血液鲜美的调料吗?

  
清运尸体的黑色厢形车又在没有记录地情况下离开了车库，管家熟视无睹地看着监视器，他不想冒着生命危险把自己的身体阻挡到任何一个住在这个大宅里的人面前。缄默才是这份足以让他的家族远离救济站的工作最需要的技能。

  
厢形车在一个城市边缘的巷子口停下，宽大的车身阻挡了任何过路人的可能的窥视。巷子的深处有一间没有招牌的闭紧的店门，里面隐隐有些嘈杂的人声传出。萨斯挎着他心爱的手枪布亚和甘比，懒洋洋地歪靠在车门上守着巷口。而佩奥轻快地跑进阳光无法触及的巷子最深处;他用一只手撑住边缘，灵巧地翻身跃上半人高的铁皮垃圾箱，他的上半身完全消失在阴影中，但萨斯仍然可以从他垂下的有韵律地晃动着的双腿看出他那毫无隐藏的快乐。

  
大约在近两个小时的守候之后，一个蓬头垢面的男人从那扇狭窄的门中滚跌出来。门在他身后迅速关闭，他立即回身将脸贴在门缝上，别扭地撅着身子拍着门叫喊到"再赊给我十个筹码!不，只要再赊给我五个筹码!我马上就要赢了!马上就要赢了!" 门内只传来一声含糊的咒骂便再没有声音。男人不死心地继续拍了一阵门，最后终于唾骂着爬起身"呸，等我弄到了钱你们还不是要来捧我的脚! 势利的看门狗! 呸!"他不解气地又踹了一脚门，才开始向巷口转身。

  
男人马上注意到了在挡住巷口的巨大阴影中，那一抹诡异的反光，有一个模糊的人影在招着手向他靠近，那个仿佛悬浮在阴暗背景中的没有毛发的朦胧人脸上，唯一醒目的深色的瞳仁如同两个通往幽深地狱的黑洞，其中隐隐传出惨叫和悲鸣合奏的永恒乐章。男人立刻开始转身奔逃，可是他因胆怯而颤抖的双腿并不能很好地配合他身体的方向; 他无法马上加速，但身后索命的恶魔似乎也被什么阻滞着而没有加速。正当男人心中升起一点疑惑的希望时，他的肩臂忽然被来自侧面半空中的一股力量猛烈地冲撞，他不受控制地向另一个方向飞扑出去，并在落地的瞬间被一个重物从背后死死压住。男人艰难地扭过头，他看见一条包裹着灰绿色高级毛纺面料的腿跪压在他肩上，接着是柔软褶皱衬衫中的手臂，然后他用扭到极限的眼睛余光看到了那张苍白消瘦却又同时有着咬住猎物的鬣狗般的贪婪和狂喜的面容。猎手微微张开双唇以配合胸腔的兴奋起伏，修长手指间绚烂的银光慢慢抵上猎物的首颈链接处。

  
男人知道自己在劫难逃，他的思绪开始疯狂的游走，然后他突然在记忆中辨出一个面容:"佩奥!"  
佩奧因震惊而失神，男人趁机挣脱起身，但他甚至还没有能迈出一步就再次被回过神的佩奥一脚踩住膝盖。男人在地上扭动挣扎，他极端的恐惧在认出这个猎手的真实身份后开始化为疯狂叫骂:"你不就是成天跟在公园那个瑞典老头屁股后面的小杂种佩奥吗! 难道你忘了你是怎样感激过我的施舍? 现在你却要这样对待曾经喂过你的好人吗?"

  
"施舍?!" 那些已经变得模糊的，被驱赶被唾骂的过去随着这个词汇在一瞬间涌上心头。佩奥的动听的声音因愤怒而破碎成锋利的碴渣"你们给过我施舍吗!?是这样的施舍吗?!这样的施舍吗?!"他不断用尽全力去踢踩那个男人的四肢关节，刺耳的断裂声甚至要盖过男人的惨叫。男人在剧烈的疼痛中更加大声的叫骂:"你就是个垃圾桶里生出来的脏东西! 就算那些有钱的老变态们用它们的臭钱把你的瘦屁股包得漂漂亮亮，你以为自己就不是那个没人要的杂种了吗?!你这个杂种!!杂种!!"佩奥的嘴里开始发出牙齿摩擦的声音。他慢慢在男人的胸腔上跪下，用右手掐住男人的脸颊，左手将冰凉的刀尖贴在男人蠕动的喉结，他用空洞的表情居高临下地望着逐渐开始缺氧的男人"你说，我是什么?" "呃,呃,啐! 杂，杂呃，哧呼呼"男人无法继续发出后面的声音，他的舌头被由下颚刺入的刀锋串进了咽喉。

  
枪声骤然响起，男人飞溅在佩奥的脸和身上，佩奥的左手依然抵在男人残缺的下颚上，他有些木然地伸出舌头舔了嘴边黏腻的物质，分辨不出那种淡淡的咸味是来自自己的身体之内还是之外。萨斯收起甘比，然后把因过度用力而浑身颤抖佩奥拉扯起来，像扛行李一样背到肩上，走回巷口的厢形车旁。持续沉默着的佩奥被放在副驾驶座，萨斯绕回到驾驶座，用车载电话通知部下来清理现场之后，便和佩奥一同陷入了沉默。 萨斯的职业生涯中几乎处理过所有能够想像出的不同形态的失去生命的人体，但即便是他也不知道，应该如何应对这种失去灵魂的空壳。

  
9/8/2020 by凡之  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

萨斯载着仍然保有心跳的佩奥的尸体回到企鹅的大宅，在最深处的车位停下厢形车，然后以一种罕见端正的神态拖扯着挂着斑斑血污的，僵直的佩奥向居住区走去。管家在车库门开启的信号声后，在监视器前注意到了这个异常的景象，他连忙放下手中的一切，以最快速度准备好毛巾和热水向车库的连接处跑去，如果佩奧不能在主人回到家之前，从这次他没有及时报告的外出的影响中恢复回那个清澈漂亮的青年，他简直不敢想像自己将要面对的后果。

"小主人?"管家一边担忧的探问，一边递上温热的毛巾。佩奥看着递到自己眼前的毛巾发愣，仿佛完全不明白这种工具的用途。管家在恐怖中不知所措，萨斯只好皱着眉舒出一口气，不情不愿地一边接过毛巾在佩奥的脸上擦拭，一边用那种懒得多用一点力的鼻音说道:"他要换的衣服，在哪里?" 管家顿了几秒，才如同惊醒一般地答道:" 啊! 已经准备好放在床上了。" 萨斯将用过的毛巾随手向管家一丢，继续绷着张臭脸，扯着佩奥的手臂向二楼的主卧走去。这次外出本应是一次为这个城市清扫渣滓，从各种层面都能令人身心舒畅的娱乐活动，结果现在却变成了一个很可能会使自己失去和宝贝们无忧无忧幸福生活的麻烦处境，萨斯笑不出来。

佩奥被萨斯推到那张挂着绿色床帐的古董四柱床前，仍然只是直勾勾地对着上面叠放的衣服发呆。萨斯和管家站在身后面面相觑，更换衣物这件事，实在不是他们可以在佩奥完全没有任何主动的情况下做到的。时间在一分一秒地流逝，萨斯觉得身旁这个头发斑白的中年男人几乎快要开始失声痛哭，如果在其他情况下，他一定会非常享受看到这种表情，但现在，当自己也处在和他相同的窘迫之中，萨斯甚至开始思考自己对待对象的时候是不是应该多给他们些痛快。

楼下的落地钟沉重地敲响了四下，他们没有时间了，萨斯只能下定决心试一试他唯一能想到的方法。他在快速大步迈上前时用左手掏出枪套中的布亚，上膛; 然后用右手抓住佩奥的左肩，将他转身面向自己并顺势表情凶狠地用枪口对准他的眉间。而佩奥静得仿佛连呼吸都已经停止，他低垂的眼中空无一物，似乎眼前萨斯的身体对他而言都已成为透明。萨斯前所未有地感到了沮丧，这种他惯用的方法从第一天对佩奥就毫无作用，当然也不可能在今天突然生出奇效; 但是他也确实不知道除了生命威胁之外，还能有什么更有效的方法可以在一瞬间集中一个活物的全部精神。

萨斯叹了口气，他挂着眉眼垮下背，用近乎放弃努力的语气对佩奧说到:"唉，小鸟，你再不收拾自己，我们就都要喂企鹅了。"他随手用布亚的枪托轻轻敲了一下佩奥的额头。这个未经思考的举动却莫名起了效果，有那么几秒钟，佩奥竟慢慢仰起头看向了萨斯的脸，萨斯的心情随之着他视线的升高而明朗，然后又随着他的低垂而跌落。正在萨斯打算彻底放弃，退开身体的时候，佩奥却忽然如同失重一般地向前倒来，身体倾斜，通过额头和眼眶将自己的大部分重量抵到萨斯的胸口。萨斯以为他是突然的昏厥发作，正打算招手让管家来帮助将他抬到床上，却忽然莫名奇妙地在前胸感到一阵湿热。佩奥的肩膀开始抽动，萨斯逐渐明白了正在发生的状况。

佩奥哭泣的动作越来越明显，喉咙中却始终没有发出声音。而现在萨斯成为了那个僵直的人，他的头脑里从没有同时充斥过这么多不同的想法和感受，似乎有一个膨胀的自己正要撑破现有皮肤的约束冲向外去。他觉得佩奥细窄的鼻梁正在一点点割开自己; 他想举起布亚炸碎眼前这颗压迫心肺的脑袋，或者用甘比给自己的大脑增加一个呼吸的窗口; 他想后退任由这弄脏他衣服的尸体坠落，但他又同时的想要匍匐下去凑近看看那双宝石般的眼睛里现在究竟正在流出什么样令他心神不宁的毒药。但是最终，他什么都没能做到，他只是保持着从佩奥接触到他的片刻间就已经定格的姿势，直到啜泣声逐渐被呼吸声取代。

佩奥慢慢直起身，他除了眼周有些发红之外，神情和平常并没有什么不同。他向管家讨要了一杯水和毛巾，然后便开始更换自己身上脏污的衣物。管家如释重负，立刻开始奔忙起来。萨斯在十几秒之后意识到那个毁掉自己皮革马甲的小骗子并没有打算给自己一个怀有歉意的眼神，他紧绷的肌肉和皮肤如同一个慢慢漏气的气球一样渐渐恢复了惯有的松弛。萨斯将布亚妥帖地收好，然后独自一边解开衬衫的纽扣，一边向走廊上的盥洗室走去。而当他在泛着冰冷白光的镜子前清理干净自己身上奇怪的水痕之后，之前那十几分钟的记忆好像也同时地被从他的头脑之中洗去了。

管家赶在科波特的轿车进入车道前的最后一刻收拾掉了一切不应该在主人眼中出现的痕迹。他及时打开了车道尽头的铁门，车辆没有经过一点迟滞，一如寻常地停在中央建筑物的门廊前。佩奥和萨斯站在和上午相同的位置迎接科波特的归来。科波特拄着他的黑伞以那种名副其实地摇晃姿态慢慢走上台阶，佩奥欢快地迎上去拥抱他" 一切顺利吗，企鹅先生?" 科波特那如同鹰隼一般线条狠厉的面容快速变得柔软。佩奥接过了他的雨伞，用自己的后背代替了那个雕成鸟类头部的黄铜手柄; 而科波特一边放松地任由佩奥搀扶着自己走进室内，一边怀着笑意开始向佩奥询问起今天的活动;，于是佩奥微笑着在他耳边复述着那些原本就是由科波特亲笔写下的词汇; 立在门前的萨斯在科波特走过时微微躬身致意，而管家则静静地立在一旁等待每个人进入室内，随后关上沉重的黑色雕花门扇。就像一卷不断倒带重放的胶片电影，一切看起来都一如往常。  
  
10/8/2020 by 凡之   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是萨斯关于佩奥的回忆

"维克多!"正在大力击打沙袋的萨斯听到走廊传来自己老板喜悦的呼唤。"是什么好事呢?难道那个烦人的蝙蝠出城去了?"萨斯一边解下自己手臂上的负重，期待着向外转身。科波特在门口出现，因兴奋而幅度加大的左右摇摆使他看起来比保持严肃时更像那种不会飞的鸟类。然后在他的牵引之下，门前阴影中探出另一个身影，萨斯脸上跃跃欲试的笑容一时间衰退为了疑惑。"维克多，佩奥希望能为家中出一分力，多么贴心的小东西啊! 以后就由你亲手来教导他吧，如何?"老板一边将那个瘦弱的身体推到自己面前，一边欣喜地看向自己; 萨斯知道这个问题只能有一个答案" 如您所愿，老板，不过我可不能保证，把他完整的还给你。"他故意夸张地行了一个老式的欠身礼，然后对那个局促地抓着自己手臂的家伙露出一个仿佛要将他生吞活剥的表情。科波特哈哈大笑，他的心情好到可以彻底忽视萨斯眼中显然的厌烦 "交给你了，维克多。"然后他鼓励地拍了拍佩奥的后背，便独自迈着满意的步子离去。 

佩奥低着头缩着肩膀站在原地，他不敢直接抬头看向萨斯，只是在视线四下飘移的过程中时不时地偷偷在萨斯身上短暂地停留片刻。萨斯打心眼里不喜欢这种畏畏缩缩的模样。他得承认，他在最初对这个能够直视枪口，面无表情撕咬吞咽人体部分的小鬣狗还有些不错的印象; 但自从他成为了老板捧在手里的"小东西"之后，他那总是在躲闪和试探的眼神，孱弱而蜷缩的姿态，迟疑而讨好的语调，无一不让萨斯嫌恶。类似这种总在见不得光的地方窥视着他人，小心怀着恐惧生活的渺小生命，若是在萨斯还没有因为蝙蝠的出现而被老板限制业余活动的时候，他一定早就在街头用一颗仁慈的子弹拯救他那毫无价值，只用于受难的人生了。

"总之看在老板的份上。"萨斯在心中劝说自己放下不快，他走向前，将小臂横在佩奥面前说道:"来吧，小东西，让我看看，你除了那蘸了蜜的舌头之外还有什么。冲这里挥拳。" 佩奥犹豫着用指节轻轻推了一下萨斯的前臂。萨斯懒得多说，用不快地鼻音催促道:"用力。" 挥手 ; "用力。" 挥手; "用力! " 挥手。萨斯无奈地半眯起眼，他掐住佩奥的手臂，拎到眼前打量道 " 老板每天给你喂的是什么，棉花糖吗?" 佩奥尴尬着想要拉回自己的手臂，却突然感到一股强风砸在自己脸上，萨斯骨节锋利的拳头停在自己眼前几厘米之外，而他的眼神依然看向另一只手中自己的手臂，甚至没有稍稍抬一抬眼皮。

萨斯松开了佩奥的手臂，一边转身重新走向自己的负重，一边用一种略带调侃的语调说到:"好了，小洋娃娃，今天的练习结束了，去和你的小熊跳舞去吧。反正老板也不会真的，指望你去做事。"话音未落，他的下背部突然感受到不轻不重的一拳。萨斯稍稍回头，勾着嘴角瞥向身后那个退缩着想马上缩回自己前倾出拳姿势的少年 " 再来一次。"几秒的停顿之后，又是一次力量不大，但足够结实的一拳。萨斯有些惊喜和好奇地转过身" 看来你只是需要一点，鼓励，小棉花糖。" 他欣然半蹲下身，竖起两臂摆出格挡姿势，然后歪咧着嘴阴阳怪气地说道:"你那绣花的手臂里，还有力气吗?嗯? 小布娃娃?"挥拳; "呵呵，我看，刚出生的小猫也比你有力些!"用力挥拳; "呦哦，这就是全力吗?老板大概会享受由你捶背吧!"更有力的挥拳。佩奥在萨斯的冷嘲热讽中不断重复攻击，他的神情逐渐变得锐利，细瘦的肢体上开始显出清晰的肌肉线条，当他紧咬牙根用力甩开眼前挡住视线的发丝，那在街头觅食的撕咬搏斗中养成的，未经驯化的野性也随着汗水的蒸发而不断升腾。

"有趣!"萨斯想道"竟然是头懂得伪装成绵羊的小野狼。"他不禁想要试试这小动物究竟留有多少捕食者的本能。于是他在佩奥一次噼啪有声的攻击中突然故作痛苦地捂着自己的前臂哀叫起来:"哎呦，你这个没轻没重的小蠢货，我明天举不起枪了。" 佩奥在惊异中有些难以置信地看看自己挥出的，只不过是萨斯一半粗细的手臂，然后慌张地回过神，收起进攻的势头，急切地想要凑上前看看萨斯的伤势。萨斯用余光看准佩奥向前探身的时机，突然撑起手掌向他伸长的没有防备的脖子掐去。尚处在肾上腺素带来的敏感中的佩奥感知到了向致命部位压迫而来的空气，他条件反射地缩紧肩颈，紧接着咧嘴呲牙，用上颚向那个可能方向挡去。

萨斯两眼放光地看着死死咬住自己右手虎口的佩奥，然后开始了不住地发笑。佩奥在笑声松开嘴，有些不好意思的慢慢站直身体，努力移开视线假装没有注意到那鲜红的血肉。萨斯用另一只手捏住靠近手腕的位置来阻止失血，他在疼痛带来的愉悦中继续企图让这个，对自身的狂野本性不知所措的小鬣狗，做出一些更有趣的反应 "喂，小东西，你嘴边沾的，是什么?" "嗯?"佩奥下意识地伸出舌头，然后在品尝出那腥咸滋味后的几秒，忽然涨红了脸，开始用力用衣袖不断擦蹭自己的嘴唇和舌尖。萨斯看着眼前的场面，嘴角已经无法掩住哪怕一颗牙齿，他提高声音道:" 哈，看来你还是个小吸血鬼呢，小东西。" 佩奥埋怨地瞪了他一眼，又在对上视线时因意识到自己的失态而目光闪烁。萨斯忍不住用自己仍然用力撑开的右手掌底拍了拍佩奥粉红色的额头，用少有的带些沉稳的语调说道" 你会成为一个好猎手的，小鸟。" 还不容佩奥给他一个感激的眼神，却紧接着又恢复了那种玩世不恭的怪异腔调，用手掌猛地一把推开佩奥的脸道:" 飞去管家那里衔些绷带过来吧，小鸟。小维克多快要死于失血过多啦!" 

十分钟过后，萨斯右手的伤口终于在佩奥的帮助下消毒并包扎妥当。萨斯坐在椅子上舒展了一下手臂，他注意到佩奥仍然似乎有些沮丧地，沉默着捏着手指望向自己。萨斯歪着头打趣道:"怎么，你在遗憾，没有尝一口，我的肉吗?" 佩奥连连摇头，然后在注意到萨斯神情中的得意之后，又不满地抿了抿嘴扭开头去。萨斯接着发出一些似乎因疼痛而出的叫唤，而佩奥这次选择了不再转头。 

"小鸟，你想要个漂亮的玩具吗？" 萨斯懒懒地问道。佩奥摇摇头，他不想再为萨斯的恶作剧增添趣味了。但萨斯居然固执地走上前，抓过他的左手说道:"别这么不可爱嘛，来，你会喜欢的。"掌中被放下一个长度大约18公分的，仿佛一个细长扁匣的金属雕花件。萨斯对疑惑的佩奥比划了一个向外打开的动作，于是佩奥用双手试着将这个精致的匣子向两边掰开，里面露出的竟然是一条狭长的刀刃，而雕花的外壳部分向后闭合恰好组成了刀柄。"它是你的了，小鸟，替我好好，喂饱它。"  
  
12/8/2020 by凡之  



	8. Chapter 8

"你这个没人要的杂种!!杂种!!"佩奥看着面前形容枯槁的青年，耳中不断回响着那个被钉住口舌的男人在濒临最后一刻时，用尽所有残存生命力喊出的句子。镜前灯照射下的化妆间充盈着璀璨和明艳，这种背景的衬托下，佩奥那经由恶梦折磨的疲惫面容，愈发显出如同死尸般的惨白和空洞。

"嘿! 今天怎么样，我们的大明星!"身后传来演艺助手欢快的问候声，佩奥仿佛被突然注入了生命力一般露出温和地笑容，转头向进入化妆间的帮手们一一致意"像往常一样!你知道我在登台前总是心情很好!" 几人在笑声中开始在房间内铺展带来的工具和服装饰品。佩奥回到镜子前继续安静等待，不知不觉间，他又再次见到自己的脸上出现了那个被刀刺穿的蠕动的下巴。佩奥无法理解为什么明明已经不能再动的唇舌还能继续发出声音; 为什么这个男人即便是牺牲生命也不愿意吞下自己的话语。或许只能是因为，那话语是经由上帝认可过的，无可辩驳的真相，所以没有任何一个人能够在这样真实的声音中假装失聪，佩奥只能向那个审判者双手交上自己的灵魂。

"你的脸色怎么这么可怕?!"助手的惊呼，再一次扯回了放任自己走向无尽黑暗的佩奥，他搓了搓脸来找回一点体温，然后苦笑着对着镜子里身后那张慌张的脸宽慰道:"昨天晚上有个聚会，我可能太放松了。"那个年轻姑娘不满地撅起嘴:"企鹅先生真不应该像那样把你用作四处应酬时的装饰，你是个艺术家啊，佩奥，你是应该活在舞台上的。"佩奥努力隐藏起自己语气中的嘲讽，向那个热切的目光道谢。这些活在阳光中的人们依然能给予佩奥力量，可是如果他们知道这个他们眼中热爱歌唱的"艺术家"，只不过是想用谄媚地投其所好来换得一个漂亮长桌前银色餐盘装点的席位，他们是否也会像那个无法死去的男人一样唾弃自己的卑贱? 想要和这些人们真正站在一起的愿望从来都是妄想，甚至连他那仅有能够抓住的，阴影中的生活，看起来都是那么摇摇欲坠。佩奥迫切地需要一点可靠的证据来证明自己对现有的生活拥有足够的把握，否则他那虚构的自我可能随时都会在那持续不断的厌恶声音中支离破碎。

"上次新订的礼服送来了吗?"佩奥突然对给自己端来一杯温热蜂蜜柠檬水的助手问道。"嗯? <费城故事>里赫本穿的那身吗?我去看看。"助手轻盈地跑开，然后又轻盈地跑回佩奥身边，她的声音听起来总是充满乐观的力量 " 已经送到了! 你今天想穿它吗，佩奥? 我记得你说它是为特别的日子准备的? 今天是什么特别的日子吗? 但是演出表看起来只是平常的样子啊? "她像只小鸟一样叽叽喳喳的声音听起来是那么悦耳，几乎能让佩奥忽略掉微笑时上颚内的不适。"也许我能使今天成为特别的日子呢?" 佩奥甚至有些幽默地回答道。" 哦，那很简单，佩奥。" 助手亲热地从身后给了佩奥一个支持的拥抱 " 对任何一个坐在舞台下的人来说，只要能得到你的一个眼神，今天就会是特别的日子!"

在轻快跃动的钢琴和小号演奏中，佩奥走入聚光灯下，他经过精心化妆修饰的面容看起来饱满且容光焕发; 身上奶油色的风琴褶长袍礼裙恰到好处地修饰了他那棱角分明的削瘦身形; 在闪烁暖光的包围下，他看起来就像是古希腊雕刻中性别不明的俊美神衹。佩奥开始歌唱，仔细保养的嗓音没有一点杂质，优美的转音，俏皮的停顿; 不谙世事的天使拨动着琴音哼唱，仿佛注意不到世人因痴迷其中而被恶魔趁机挑唆的欲念。舞台下的所有目光都追随这夜莺的每一次震羽，并渴望着能够得到他哪怕一眄的眷顾，但那双秋波流转的棕色的眼睛却永远只会真正看向一个方向，这个舞台的拥有者所在的方向。

佩奥确认了科波特正在欣赏而享受地注视着自己，他的心情终于开始放松。他知道自己对这个男人的需求已经确实地了然于心，所以只要继续保持做到他现在已经习惯做好的每件事，他就不会失去这个赋予他生命价值的注视，他就不会失去他的尽管只是微不足道的生活。

而正当佩奥开始渐渐投入歌曲中的情节，慢慢给予其他期待的目光一点回应时，他注意到，萨斯正引导着一个陌生的高个男人向科波特的座位走去。佩奥在灯光下难以看清男人的面貌，但那一头缺乏梳理的棕色中长发和皱巴巴的绿色套装，看上去实在不像是有资格直接被萨斯引导去科波特面前的体面人士。然后科波特见到了那个男人，他在那一瞬间展露出因极端惊喜而跳跃的体态，仿佛一个欢快的小拳头，狠狠砸在佩奥的喉咙上。佩奥经过一整句歌词的空白之后，才终于再次配合上乐队的伴奏，他强迫自己不去想像在聚光灯之外他看不清的阴影中，科波特正在怎样满心欢喜的沉醉于与那个邋遢男人的对话。

歌曲在掌声中结束，佩奥走到舞台边接受那些礼节性的花束，他看到科波特仍然投入地在与那个男人说着什么，甚至忘了给他那至少的落幕的掌声。佩奥再也无法忍耐心中的诘问，他将花束一股脑塞到台边助手的怀中，在周围失望的目光中提着衣摆急切地向科波特的座席快步走去。

"企鹅先生，您喜欢我今天的新造型吗?" 佩奥直接上前对科波特行了一个亲昵的贴面礼，然后几乎是贴着他的身体在那个男人的对侧坐下。科波特向往常一样搂着他的肩膀对他回答:" 你在舞台上永远光彩夺目，佩奥。" 佩奥立刻敏感的意识到，科波特没有像平常那样对自己使用昵称，恐惧使他的心脏开始狂跳，他无意识地抓紧科波特的手臂，尽可能柔和地笑着问道:" 我见到您有一位新客人，您不向我介绍他吗?" "哦，爱德可不是新客人了，对吗，爱德?"科波特几乎是满脸幸福地转头向那个男人确认自己的措辞，然后在得到一个默许的微笑之后才再次语带骄傲地向佩奥开口道:" 爱德华▪︎尼格玛，伟大的谜语人，他是可我多年的老伙计了! 佩奥! 若不是那个讨厌的蝙蝠因为一些无伤大雅的小游戏，就把亲爱的爱德关进了阿卡姆，你早就该见到他了! 不过现在也不晚，佩奥，爱德是个博学的人，你一定能从他身上学到很多有益的知识。" 佩奥强忍着胸口的绞痛和嘴角的抽搐向尼格玛问好，然后摇尾乞怜般地再次笑着望向科波特 " 您还没有向尼格玛先生介绍我呢，企鹅先生。" 科波特在衣袖的拉扯中恍惚收回热情望向尼格玛的视线，似乎觉得有些可笑地将佩奥紧靠自己的身体扶正:" 我刚才已经向爱德介绍过你了佩奥，我的漂亮的会唱歌的小东西。" 他看过来的视线仍然是那样充满着欣慰和自豪，仿佛佩奥仍是他眼中最珍视的事物; 但当他将视线转回尼格玛的方向，佩奥近乎绝望地发现，那个眼神中除了相同的欣慰和自豪，还有毫无保留交托出的信任和依赖，就像是即便对方提出想要杀死自己，他也会亲手递上自己仅有的武器，然后幸福地迎接死亡。

佩奥觉得无法呼吸，他看似光滑的皮肤之下，所有的肌肉都在企图彼此绞杀，原来他从没有得到过科波特真正彻底的注视，他的生活是一个完全虚幻的泡沫，他把自己变成一个彻底陌生的人，却仍然还是那个可以被轻易抛弃进垃圾堆的，没人要的杂种。他开始听不清身边两人的对话，失去力量支持的身体慢慢坍塌后靠在红色的天鹅绒座席上。

尼格玛在耐心应对着科波特热切地询问和畅想的同时，却无法不去注意对面那个在得体的笑容背后隐藏着深深忧郁的青年。即便已经疲惫地倒在座席靠背上，他仍然保持着不会压皱身上礼服的体态; 他垂着眼慵懒地将手臂搭在靠背上向后伸出手指，然后在那优美的手指勾住一个路过的侍者之后，转身向外靠着身子，用忧郁地浅笑和朦胧的语调说道:"Save me with a nice Mojito, good man." 泛着柔光的丝绸褶皱顺着他匀称的背部曲线流淌而下，仿佛一幅古典主义油画。

科波特注意到尼格玛打量佩奥的目光，也回头看到了这曾经如同一只肮脏的流浪狗一般的少年，如今展现出的训练有素的优雅，他不禁自豪的对尼格玛说道:" A real precious， isn't he?" " Ture, Oswald, you've done some good work indeed."  
  
14/8/2020 by凡之   
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

面前的鸡尾酒杯里只剩下了坑洼的冰块和扭曲粘连的薄荷，冰凉的液体在佩奥的身体内形成一个空洞，不断向内吞噬着他的所有情绪和感知; 他好像不再觉得痛了，甚至连身体的重量也开始变得模糊。眼前这双指甲整齐皮肤光洁的手是属于谁的? 它一定不可能是属于一个在阴暗角落翻找食物的躯体，它也一定不可能是属于一个不断在贪婪撕咬中争抢生存机会的灵魂。然后他看见那包裹自己的华丽绸缎，每一个褶皱都是那样令人自惭形秽的完美"如果再继续这样坐下去，就没办法熨回原来的形状了。"残存的理智发出了声音，佩奥直起身子，伸手去拉了拉科波特的衣袖 "企鹅先生，请容我暂且离开，后台该等急了。" "去吧佩奥，不必着急来陪我。"科波特微笑着转头答道 "你看起来有些虚弱。别太顾虑那些拿钱办事的人，让他们给你准备好点心再离开，好吗?" 佩奥顺从地点了点头， 轻碰一下科波特的脸颊，向尼格玛稍稍欠身，接着慢慢安静转身离开。

看见佩奥颜色晦暗地回到化妆室，助手连忙迎了上来"你还好吗，佩奥? 企鹅先生又叫你去招待客人吗?" 佩奥向她笑了笑 "别担心，只不过是问个好而已。"他开始低头伸手去解身侧的排扣，助手见状跑开去取来了需要更换的衣服，然后她一边帮忙小心提住礼服不令它落到地上，一边再次开始不满地嘟囔道:" 别骗我了，佩奥! 你根本不应该喝酒，企鹅先生根本不懂你为你的歌声付出了多少!" 佩奥的鼻腔被这个过于真诚的小鸟揪成一团，他用尽全力绷紧自己的脸，温和而冷漠地伸手向外推开她因关切而靠近的身体:" 早点回去休息吧，剩下的事情我自己就可以了。" 那个年轻姑娘愤愤不平着仿佛还想再说些什么，但佩奥眼中的疲惫又实在令她不忍心再去逼迫，于是只好也叹出一口气:"好吧，佩奥，但是你要保证吃掉我给你准备的燕麦粥。我会让人替我检查的!" 她在得到佩奥无可奈何的点头之后，利落地收拾起自己的东西，给了佩奥一个告别的拥抱之后，消失在后台狭长的走廊尽头。

换上舒适的便服，佩奥打算先通过食物提振一点精神，然后再继续那些流程繁琐的卸妆和梳洗。燕麦粥清甜软糯的滋味在口中来回打转，却始终难以下咽，那麦芽的奶香味渐渐变成了酸腐。佩奥突然开始无比想念那些垃圾箱里爬满食腐小虫的发臭肉类，饥饿感开始袭来，他仰头大口咽下无味的燕麦粥，聊胜于无的体积感却使肠胃开始更加不满地抗议。还有什么必要再继续忍耐这种令人疯狂的饥饿? 既然所得到的回报无非是一点虚无的自我欺骗。佩奥掏出小刀，在自己的手臂上轻轻划下，然后奉给自己干渴的双唇。在疼痛和咸腥两种滋味的刺激下，他终于开始重新感觉到自己身体的存在，浅浅的酒杯很快就已竭尽，而恢复知觉的身体开始索要更多的亏欠多年的营养。

"我要休息一下，你们直接收工吧，辛苦了。"佩奥笑眯眯地将燕麦粥的空碗交给走廊上的场务人员，然后轻快地锁上了门。他走去打开化妆室通向后巷的通风窗口，将自己细瘦的肢体从中挤压穿过，后巷污秽的空气使他精神一振。佩奥在缝隙间留下一张纸片以阻止窗户自锁，心情愉快地开始向巷子的更深处走去。交错无光的后巷是哥谭所有罪恶的排泄口，却也是真正属于那些被光明抛弃的生命的领地。过去生活的记忆开始渐渐复苏，这条巷子是野猫们聚集地，那条巷子时常会有醉酒瘫倒的体面人; 左边的巷子是流莺们快速换取零花钱的暗室，右边的巷子总会有奢侈聚会之后残余的美食; 佩奥熟悉这些这座城市灵魂的下水道胜过熟悉自己的血管，他开始哼起愉快的曲调，没有了那些精美纤细的枷锁，恶臭的自由带回了生命的实感。

一个刚刚在酒吧掏空了自己口袋的青年男人注意到了这个在阴影中歌唱的身影，柔软的衬衫勾勒出玲珑的线条，蓬松的棕红色披肩卷发包裹着那张白皙而红润的小脸，上面点缀着樱桃一般饱满的红唇和闪烁的双眸。那个如同被不识货的收藏家抛弃在此的瓷娃娃一般的人儿也注意到了男人关注的视线"晚上好，先生! 您喜欢我的小表演吗?" 这个笑容看起来是如此天真，仿佛四周包围不是肮脏的垃圾，而是教堂内神圣的烛光。"你迷路了吗?小东西?"男人心怀叵测地慢慢向前靠近。那个小人儿发出咯咯地笑声，欢快的迎上前:"我在等我的朋友，先生。您今晚过的愉快吗?" "我刚刚度过一个糟糕的晚上。不过我想，你或许能给我带来一些愉快。"男人意味深长地笑道。"哦，是吗，先生? 我很乐意为他人带去快乐，您希望我怎么做呢?"通透的棕色眼睛在昏晦的街灯下闪闪发光。男人冷笑了一下，猛地将眼前的漂亮玩具推靠在垃圾箱上，他在令人兴奋的惊叫声中开始粗暴地扯开这件上帝赐予的礼物的包装。

"Shit!! What are you?! " 眼前那个结实的同性身体令男人不禁叫骂出声，他企图推开这个少女和成年男性嫁接而成的怪物，却发现自己的双腿已经被紧紧钳住，无法动弹。对面那个诱人的嘴唇发出忧郁的询问:" Am I not good enough for you?" "What hell are you talking about?! You are a fucking man!!"男人挣扎着叫骂道。那双深邃的棕色眼眸一时成为了盛满悲伤的黑洞，其中发出仿佛哀求般的声音:" 你要把我丢在这里吗?你走过来捡起没人要的我，却要在我为你做了这么多之后，把我一个人丢在这里吗? 为什么你想离开我? 为什么你不需要我? 为什么无论我怎么做都不足以让你看着我!?" 凄惨地语调在男人不断地推搡中逐渐变成了声嘶力竭的嚎叫。男人惊恐地看着那在口红之下露出的银色尖牙，不知是询问还是要求地颤抖着说道:" Leave me alone! You crazy pervert." 对面的人突然开始快乐地发笑，然后手中不知何时出现了一把细长的刀刃; 刀刃轻轻抚摸着男人的脖颈，伴随着令他寒毛倒竖的愉悦语调:"Oh, my dear. You haven't seen the crazy part yet." 用银色餐刀扎穿盘中的肉排，然后整块送到嘴边，接下来，才是真正大快朵颐的时间。  
  
15/8/2020 by凡之  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

凌晨，结束营业的冰山俱乐部寂静的大厅内，靠在沙发上打盹的萨斯被微弱的流水声吵醒。他在一瞬间完成了清醒，起身，掏枪，上膛的所有动作，然后伸了伸懒腰，吹着口哨开始往声音传来的方向搜寻。萨斯乐此不疲地打开一扇扇沉默的房门，无人的走廊里重复回荡着他期待的惊叫和遗憾的叹息。水声停止了，走廊尽头传来门锁旋转的声音，温暖的光线中出现了佩奥包裹着浴袍的身影，他向着对面的阴影语调冰冷地说道:" 你知道我能听到你那些做作的表演吧。" 萨斯笑着从阴影中走过来，摊了摊端着布亚和甘比的双手，俏皮地歪着嘴说道:" Well, birdie. No chase, no fun. " 佩奥不予置评，只是面无表情地反身，自顾自去坐回化妆镜前。萨斯自然地随后走进化妆室，就手带上房门; 他靠在门上向内打量，马上在血腥味的引导下注意到了丢堆在地面一角，那些洇红了的衣物。

"看来，你已经度过了一个充满乐趣的晚上。"惊喜之后，萨斯又很快换作了一种哀怨的态度" 唉，小鸟，独自，去玩耍，抛下了，寂寞的，小维克多。" "你为什么留下来? 企鹅先生和他亲爱的老伙计不是有什么大计划吗? 难道他们把你也排除在外了? "开始梳理假发的佩奥，声音依然没有起伏，他今天做了足够多的表情，现在已经懒得再稍稍多抬一下嘴角。萨斯悠然地走上前，在白眼中敲了一下佩奥的额头"我得负责，等我的小鸟起床。而且，我也不想在那两个人的麻烦里，掺和。" 佩奥手里的梳子发出清脆的断裂声，他在静止了几秒之后，发出两声哧笑:"呵呵，对啊，谁会不自量力地想要干扰那样的视线呢。" 萨斯有些懵懂地眨着眼，一时没有理解这看起来有些无关的话语; 而佩奥打开抽屉拿出另一把梳子继续他的工作，然后仿佛闲聊般再次开口问道:" 说起来，维克多，你和你那些漂亮的帮手们平常会一起做些什么? Do you sleep with them for ... like just for fun? " 萨斯仿佛没有听清一般的向前凑了凑身子，他用手戳着佩奥的脑袋发出怪异的笑声:"哈?哈? 是谁，把这些，奇怪的想法，放进你的小脑瓜的?" 佩奥仍然只是专注于自己手上的动作，漠不关心地答到:" 很奇怪吗? 就算我始终看起来像个没有发育的小屁孩，我也不会一直是15岁。" 

"哇，这和我们听到的可不太一样!" 萨斯脱口而出道，然后立即在佩奥眉头紧锁的严肃质疑眼神中意识到了自己的失言。他故作轻松地慢慢向门的方向退开身子:" 我会在大厅里等你，小鸟。" 但佩奥已经推开椅子站起身，大步追上前质问道:" 你说的是什么意思? 你们听到什么? " 萨斯有些尴尬 " 呃，老板可不会喜欢，我和你说这些..."但他在稍作思索之后再次露出了那种狡黠的表情 "Emmmm...Which， would be rather interesting， if I told you all. " 佩奥抱着手臂侧靠在化妆台上等待，萨斯故意清了清嗓子，慢慢开口道:" 好吧，其实，你大概也已经感觉到了。老板从来不允许，家里的任何人，在你面前谈论，和你无关的事。所以，当然也包括，他们的私生活。" 一直以来不断加深佩奥的自我厌弃的，那些怪异的谄媚和疏离突然有了合理的解释，佩奥因气愤和不可思议而开始冷笑:" 哦呵，是吗? 那企鹅先生怎么向你们解释，我住在他的房间里?" 萨斯轻松的笑容定格了一瞬，然后慢慢展开成一个夸张的惊呼:" Oh...My... So, haha, you was, not, not too afeard to, sleep alone?! Oh!...My!...haha, of couse you was NOT!!...I knew it's werid...haha... " 萨斯因这明明显而易见却被所有人选择性忽略的事实而无法停下似乎是自嘲的笑声。

佩奥有些无力地随着萨斯笑了一会儿，然后沮丧地低头看着自己问道:"所以，我对企鹅先生而言，到底算是什么? 儿子? 下属? 还是只不过是一个无聊时的消遣?" 萨斯拍了拍他的肩膀，勉强收起笑容宽慰道:" 好了，小鸟，无论如何，你都是老板最看重的小东西。走吧，我带你回去，老板现在应该开始担心了。" 佩奥有些抗拒地推开萨斯的手臂 " 少来了，我又不是瞎子，他最看重的难道不应该是那个...尼格玛...先生?..." 尼格玛的形象随着话语在佩奥的脑海中浮现，然后他突然意识到一个诡异的情况，他慌忙回头看向镜子: 柔顺的偏分棕色中短发，猫眼石一般在深邃眼窝中闪光的眼眸，高削的颧骨，凹陷的脸颊 " 维克多... 我是不是..." 萨斯从他不断捏着自己面部骨骼的动作明白了其中的深意 " 呃，别想太多了，小鸟..."没等他说完，佩奥已经随手抓起桌上某个用途不明的水晶小瓶狠狠砸向了对面那张不属于自己的脸，镜子应声碎裂，佩奥痛苦地抱着头跌坐在地上。 

萨斯不知道应该用什么话来开解这种过于复杂的状况，但他也实在不想再面对一次行尸走肉般的佩奥，于是他强行拎着佩奥的肩膀使他站直，然后不断摇晃着他说道:" 别那么伤心，小鸟。如果你不喜欢呆在老板身边，你也可以自己离开，知道吗? 知道吗? " 佩奥猛地用力揪住萨斯的衣服，带着哭腔喊道:" 离开去哪? 我要去哪? 在这个世界上，除了这副没人要的身体我还拥有任何东西吗? 不不，就连这副身体也是照着他的喜好由他喂养出来的，现在他要丢掉我了，这副伪造的身体的参照物回来了，他要丢掉我了!!!" 佩奥的身体在发抖，他开始发出窒息一般的声音。或许是源于上一次的身体记忆，萨斯未假思索的将他的头按在自己的胸口，本能的希望可以以此使他从哭泣中解脱。

佩奥在萨斯有力的心跳中渐渐找回呼吸的节奏，他的拥抱散发着和那个在其他夜晚给于自己虚幻的安全感的拥抱，相似的气味。佩奥濒临崩溃的精神和年轻身体的本能都在渴求这种安全感，于是他将手臂伸进萨斯的马甲，让整个身体完全和他紧贴在一起。

萨斯隔着衬衫感受到那些不安分地动作，他低头看了看并没有抬起头的佩奥，他可以透过浴袍勾勒出这个身体上每一块由他亲自雕琢完美的肌肉，这是他为老板精心打磨锋利的武器，这是他最棒的作品，人们会去谴责一个爱上自己造物的工匠吗? 他原本对于这种和吃饭睡觉一样不过是满足基本生存需求的行为并没有太多挑剔，所以为什么不呢? 既然这是他心爱的作品现在需要的，为什么不呢? 萨斯做出了他的决定，他用一只手轻松地拦腰将佩奥举到可以坐上化妆台的高度，同时用另一只手解开约束，用几口唾沫作为缓冲，开始回应佩奥的请求。

萨斯的动作和他的出拳一样迅猛而锋利，仿佛一颗颗九毫米的子弹在不断穿透身体，佩奥的喉头不自觉地发出混合着惊叹和告饶的声音，他必需用力抓住化妆台的边缘，才能勉强支撑自己的身体不被逐渐推远。而比那些滚烫坚实的肌肉更使他感到充实的，是萨斯始终面向自己投来的，热情欣赏的注视，科波特总是在闭着眼任由自己不断讨好之后，就令自己背过身去，所以原来那些爱意从来都不是给于自己的。但是那也不再重要了，佩奥现在只想专心于用自己尽可能保持平稳的手指和嘴唇向这个从不对自己提出任何要求，完全接纳自己的人奉献上最彻底的谢意。

萨斯在佩奥最后全身用力的搂抱中停下，他笑着碰了碰脸侧纤细的脖颈，然后慢慢退开放松的身体。他走开去用桌上的纸巾清理自己，一边整理衣物一边对看起来像是垂着腿坐在船坞上望着水底发呆佩奥,一半打趣，一半感叹地说道:" We have to admit, birdie. I've really, built your body well, and it's actually, too much, for Boss to enjoy it alone. " 佩奥缓缓长舒出一口气，恢复了十几分钟前那种的冰冷的语调 :" Don't try to make fun with me, Vic, I'm not in the mood." 他伸出腿用脚尖勾来丢在椅背上的浴袍，漠然地擦拭着那些已经失去意义的污渍。已经恢复常态的萨斯耸耸肩，一如既往使用着那种调笑的语调:" Sure, I'll save the words, birdie. But at least I could say, he's not enough for you." 佩奥双眉微蹙，有些莫名奇妙的转头看向他。萨斯斜眼向化妆台的方向努努嘴 " You see, we never saw anything like that, back to the mansion, didn't we?" 佩奥这才注意到化妆台的边缘上有一些深深浅浅的新鲜划痕，他盯着那些奇怪的痕迹沉默了一会儿，然后似乎隐约是心情轻松地说道:"Let's head back, Vic, the night still goes on."

月色西沉，管家仿佛刚被叫醒一般有些迟钝地前来开门迎接迟归的两人。"企鹅先生已经休息了吗?"佩奥微笑着向管家确认道 " 他没有问起我吗?" 佩奥展现的欢快永远看不出波动，但管家的声音还是不自觉地流露出了胆怯:" 主人说，呃， 有萨斯先生在，不用担心。" 两人同时发出了意味不明的轻笑声，管家只感到浑身一个激灵，然后在突然的清醒中追上已经走向楼梯的佩奥:" 啊，小主人，那个，我为您准备好了您的旧房间。" 佩奥转过头眨了眨眼，然后很快再次展露出微笑:" 啊，那可真是辛苦您了。我希望企鹅先生没有换掉原本的红色床单。"他保持愉悦，顺从地跟随管家去往那个位于翼楼的房间。  
  
16/8/2020 by凡之  



	11. Chapter 11

哥谭并不明媚的阳光照进房间，佩奥久违地在这种周遭事物真实的底色中醒来。尽管恶梦仍然令他的睡眠断断续续，但不需要去忌惮身边那个总是翻来覆去散发着一触即发的暴躁的气团，倒似乎也令他在这一晚恢复了些许额外的精神。仿若自由的空气是如此清新，如果不是随时可能面临失去温饱生活或是整个生命的风险认知很快回到了苏醒的大脑中，佩奥几乎要开始发自内心地感激自己的命运。他起床仔细收拾好自己的外貌，既然离开看起来依旧不可想象，成为一个被遗忘在角落的旧玩具大概就是最好的结局，所以他还是必须要在那个或许只会偶然撇向他的视线中保持曾被喜爱过的模样。

管家在唤铃响起之后出现"早安，小主人。您今天想用什么早餐?" 他的笑容看起来有些心力交瘁，应付这一屋子数量和强度都在日渐增加的定时炸弹对于他已经不再年轻和强壮的身心而言，实在已经变得难以为继。佩奥看了看五斗柜上的的座钟 " 企鹅先生他们应该早都出发了吧...那么，火腿蛋吐司好吗?" 管家愣了愣神:"火腿?...您今天要吃火腿吗?" "只是一小片而已，管家先生。不会有人发现的!"佩奥尽可能令自己的面部肌肉放松，他想体谅这个中年人对他惯用笑容的那种下意识恐惧。但管家还是露出了混合着迟疑和惊恐的神情，他无声地吞吞吐吐了一阵，最终只是有些僵硬地行了个礼作为回应，然后退身离开。

佩奥在走进餐厅时立刻理解了管家欲言又止的缘由，那个汇聚科波特所有温情的高个子男人正坐在主宾席悠闲地读着报纸。他的头发已经精心梳理整齐; 平整的衬衫袖口中露出修长的手腕和十指; 挺拔的脊背乘托着棱角分明的却眉目温柔的狭长脸庞。在此之上，由高档眼镜点缀出的睿智儒雅的学者形象，和这座塞满了罪恶战利品的华丽大宅是如此相配，却又如此格格不入。他在佩奥出声之前注意到了这个在门口踌躇的身影，于是优雅地半折下眼前的报纸，微笑着稍稍颔首:"早上好，小少爷。" "早安，尼格玛先生。"佩奥有些仓促地换上笑脸，他在欠身之后快步走去自己末席的座位，用餐巾转移着自己无所适从的视线。

管家很快送来了香气扑鼻的早餐，又一语未发地很快逃去。佩奥在尴尬中彻底放空，只是机械重复着切割，插取，咀嚼，吞咽的流程。这个刚刚离开阿卡姆的男人自然绝不可能只是一个和善的学者，但他究竟知道多少自己在科波特生活中扮演的角色，他本身与科波特又有着怎样的关系? 佩奥对和尼格玛相关的一切一无所知，他完全无法揣测那个彬彬有礼的笑容背后包含着的究竟是单纯的善意还是深不可测的恶意，所以他现在只想尽快结束这场意外的会面，从未知恐惧的泥潭中抽身。

"你喜欢谜语吗?小少爷。"尼格玛突然问道。佩奥第一时间抓过果汁压下了险些偏离既定轨道的煎蛋，他尚不知道如何"正确"回应，只能一脸迷茫地望向长桌对角线那头的人。"谜语?谜题?字谜?像这个?"尼格玛继续笑着追问，手指点了点报纸底版的填字谜。佩奥明白了他的指向，小心翼翼地如实回答道:"呃，我的家庭教师，没有向我教授过这些。" "啊，那真是太可惜了。"尼格玛的失望真挚到如同一个没有在圣诞树下找到期望礼物的孩子。这看起来是个安全的对话方向，于是佩奥顺势试探道:" 所以您才被称为谜语人吗?尼格玛先生?因为您喜欢谜语?" 这本来应该只是一句闲聊式的问话，但尼格玛却突然放下了手中的报纸，开始专心望向佩奥，他略带好奇的反问道:"奥斯瓦德是怎么形容谜语人的?" 佩奥躲开对视以藏起心中的哀怨，他不住用叉子戳着盘中的水果，勉为其难地笑着敷衍道:"企鹅先生太忙碌了，其实我们没有多少机会聊天。而且家里其他人也......很少向我提起过去的事。" 尼格玛发出爽朗的笑声:"哈哈哈，是吗? 那么让我来重新介绍一下我自己，爱德华·尼格玛，the Riddler, 用最惊险巧妙的谜题为沉闷的哥谭市民带来乐趣是我的使命。" "听上去很了不起，尼格玛先生!"佩奥熟练地积极捧场 " 我原本以为您只是将要协助企鹅先生管理他的生意。" 这句话令尼格玛的脸色瞬间变得暗沉，他重新举起报纸遮住了脸:"不懂得欣赏解谜艺术的人太多了...尤其是那个无聊的翼手目哺乳动物...所以我只能替奥斯瓦德做些其他力所能及的事" 餐厅内的气氛再度变得压抑，两人在过于清晰的报纸翻动声和过于微弱的餐具碰撞声中保持沉默。

"也许...我可以去向您学习解谜的艺术? 如果那不会给您带去麻烦的话..."佩奥在用刀叉在空盘中摩擦了数分钟后犹豫着开口，主动去了解和亲近自己的可能的敌人永远是比起直接逃开更明智的做法。尼格玛在报纸后发出饶有兴味的笑声，他稍稍错开脸看向佩奥:"小少爷，你是奥斯瓦德的孩子，所以我也会把你视为自己的孩子。我不知道你为什么要惧怕我，但我的房门会随时为你敞开。"他和善的语调听起来并无深意，但是他看过来的眼神又明显不同于家中其他那些盲目听信科波特而将自己视为无知少年的人们，佩奥在混乱的思绪中发着愣，直到管家前来提醒已经到了家庭教师上课的时间。

关于尼格玛的猜测持续困扰着佩奥，他当然不能直接去向科波特打探，家中的其他人也不可能对他坦诚，所以不出意外地，在结束隔天的射击训练之后，萨斯又一次成为了佩奥必需抓紧的救命稻草。对佩奥的逼问和哀求无可奈何的萨斯，瘫坐在沙发上，挤牙膏一般极不情愿地讲述了科波特和尼格玛之间纠缠不清的过去，最后几乎是恳求般的劝告道:" 小鸟，别把自己纠缠进去，如果你这么喜欢企鹅的话，或许我直接送你去南极还更简单一些。" 而坐在对面地毯上的佩奥却无法分心做出任何回应，他低头掰着手指自言自语道:" 所以企鹅先生对尼格玛先生...而尼格玛先生可能也对企鹅先生...但是企鹅先生让尼格玛先生失去了喜爱的人...所以尼格玛先生其实又对企鹅先生...然后所以企鹅先生也反过来对尼格玛先生...但是尼格玛先生...呃...企鹅先生...不对，是尼格玛先生先...不对...呃...所以...呃..."佩奥的思路和手指一起纠结成一团乱麻，他恼火地甩开手向后一躺，发出郁闷的叫喊声"啊啊啊啊啊! 所以他说把我看作自己的孩子到底是什么意思!"

萨斯对他的肆无忌惮有些吃惊" 喂，小鸟，尼格玛不是就在那边的书房里吗？" 佩奥慢慢支撑起身子，无力地答到:"刚才拜托管家先生站在走廊中间了。" 然后他很快再次向前凑近萨斯的身体，急切地追问:" 如果他是真心那么说的，那他不是应该对企鹅先生更热情一些吗?如果他不是真心那么说的，那他骗取我的信任又能做什么呢?他难道看不出来我对企鹅先生没有任何价值吗？我只是他的模仿者不是吗?" 萨斯皱了皱眉，罕见地正色道:"别再那么说自己了，小鸟。家里任何一个人，任何一个人，都能向你证明，老板对你的关心是真实的。而且你现在应该知道了，老板真正关心过的人，只有那么几个..." 萨斯还想继续说下去，但佩奥却如同恍然大悟一般突然跳起身抓住他的手说道:" 如果是这样，维克多! 尼格玛先生对企鹅先生的报复从来没有真正成功过，所以，如果我看起来真的像你们说的那样被企鹅先生看重...他...是想...杀了我吗?"佩奥因听到自己说出的离奇可能性而有些眼神涣散，萨斯哭笑不得的挣开手去拍打他的额头"You overthink this birdie! birdie! birdie! Stop the nonsense."

"But you can't deny the possibility! Can you?!"佩奥捂着额头不满地站直身体" I got to think a way to find out what he has in mind......."  
  
18/8/2020 by 凡之   
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

午后，阴云提供了恰好适合阅读的柔光，尼格玛在窗边的写字台上堆满了各种书籍，试图通过大量输入信息来恢复自己因精神类药物变得迟钝的大脑。"尼格玛先生! 您现在方便吗?" 佩奥欢快的声音在清脆的敲门声之后传来。对生命深邃的哀怨是那双瞳仁的底色，而其上所有光芒皆来自陷入绝望的偏执; 拥有如此眼眸的人，居然能够发出这样令人如沐春风的声音，尼格玛在心中暗暗赞叹着能够创造出这种奇观的，那强大而疯狂的理智。

"午安，尼格玛先生!" 佩奥脸上不再有瑕疵的笑容已经掌握好恰当的分寸，就像他对科波特所展露的那样。"看来他已经热身结束，游戏正式开始。"尼格玛按捺住心中兴奋的声音，礼貌地微笑着颔首:"下午好，小少爷。" 佩奥转身从低头回避视线的管家手中接过承载着精美骨瓷茶具的椭圆茶盘 " 听说您因为那令人遗憾的阿卡姆经历正在饱受折磨，我自作主张为您准备了一些提振精神的饮料，希望您不要见怪。"因笑意而眯起的双眼完美隐藏了所有忧郁，这是一道令人享受的谜题。"你太好心了，小少爷。这正是我现在所需要的，快请进吧!"尼格玛为佩奥让开身子，将管家忧心忡忡的视线顺手关在门外。

佩奥在床尾搁凳上放下茶盘，拿起那本一直躺在茶壶边的羊皮封小书回身递给走近的尼格玛:" 我在阁楼找到这本书，我想它应该是属于您的。"暗绿色封皮上所印的烫金小字"凤凰的情妇Y(Phenix's mistress Y)" 立即吸引了尼格玛的视线，他毫不掩藏自己语调中的惊喜:" 斯芬克斯的谜题! 我这些天一直在找它。太感谢你了,小少爷! 你刚才说是在哪找到它的?" 说话的同时，他已经迫不及待地走回座位开始翻看起来。"企鹅先生曾经要求管家先生把看起来没用的书收拾到阁楼里，大概他并没有一一翻阅过。"佩奥解释道，茶壶中流出琥珀色的液体，清雅的香气很快在整个房间中弥漫 "您要加糖吗?尼格玛先生"佩奥礼节性地询问。 "不了，谢谢。哦，这个气味果然令人神清气爽，我想我闻到了'以貌取人者的惩罚'，不过好像还有其它一些什么?"尼格玛双手接过佩奥端来的杯碟，靠近鼻尖，细细品味着温柔的蒸汽。"还有一点'阿波罗的荣耀'，这是管家先生教给我的小秘方。"佩奥往自己的杯中加了两块方糖，稍稍搅拌，然后悠闲地坐下向对面举杯示意。

尼格玛欣然轻呷一口茶汤，咂了砸嘴:" 嗯...也许我应该接受你的建议，小少爷...我能尝尝你那杯吗?" 佩奥稍显犹豫地看了看刚刚接触过嘴唇的杯沿，但还是微笑着走上前将自己的茶杯递了过去。尼格玛用右手接过佩奥的茶杯，尝了一口，然后又若有所思地用左手拿起自己的茶杯送到嘴边。他左右交替反复品尝了数次，然后回身对佩奥语带歉意地说道:"能麻烦你把糖罐递过来吗? 我想我还是需要加一块糖" 佩奥殷勤地拿起糖罐走上前，在尼格玛递过来的杯中放入一块方糖，见到他在搅拌并品尝之后露出满意的微笑，才回头将糖罐放回原处。尼格玛在发出几次愉悦地嘬饮声后，再次同时拿起两只茶杯，走到佩奥身边，用茶壶将它们分别斟满，然后重新向佩奥举杯道:" 请容许我用你的好意来向你致谢，小少爷。" 佩奥自然也礼貌地拿起另一杯饮用:"这是我的荣幸，尼格玛先生。"

尼格玛端着茶杯走回座位。他再次翻看起那本精美的小书，然后漫不经心地向佩奥问道:"你读过这本书了吗，小少爷?" "还没有，当我意识到这本书是属于您的之后，就想尽快为您送回来。" "是吗?"尼格玛回头露出期待的神色"那么我来向小少爷出一个这本书中的谜语吧，既然你看起来也对解谜的艺术颇有兴趣。" 佩奥活泼地眨着眼道:"上次我已经向我的家庭教师请教过了，所以请别太小看我。" 尼格玛笑着将书翻了几页，然后抑扬顿挫地指着一段文字念道:" 什么东西你从他身上拿走的越多，他就长的越大?(The more you take away from it the larger it grows, what is it ?) " 佩奥稍加思索，然后会心一笑:" 和那件你可以轻易看穿，却很难忽视的东西一样。(It same as the thing that you can easily see through, though can hardly ignore.)" 尼格玛开心地拍手大笑，他再度向佩奥举起茶杯 "向你致敬，聪明的小少爷!" 两人继续氛围融洽地猜谜和对饮，精巧的茶杯很快完全显出它的底色。

佩奥留意到尼格玛手中的空茶杯，于是拿起茶壶想要前去添加，却在刚起身时突然感到一阵微弱地眩晕。"是站得太快了吗?"佩奥没来得及多想，尼格玛上前递来的茶杯和爽朗的致谢声已经分散了他的注意力 "谢谢，小少爷，请再顺便替我加一块糖。"佩奥退回自己的座位顺从地照做。得到重新装满的茶杯的尼格玛交叉双腿靠坐在椅背上，他舒展了一下肢体再度开口:" 我想我的大脑今天已经处理了足够多的文字信息。或许你能为我哼一曲拿手的作品吗，小少爷? 我没有在我们见面相识的那天完整地听到你的歌声，这一直令我遗憾。" 佩奥点点头，欣然应许。然后坐直身体，闭上眼哼起那个他最初从留声机里学会的曲调。这首歌唱未尝言明的朦胧爱意的歌曲，有着悠扬舒缓的旋律，佩奥的身体也随着飘荡的音符渐渐放松。

一曲唱罢，尼格玛毫不吝啬自己的喝彩" Bravo! Bravo! You are the best fantasy Oswald could ever have, childe! " 他的浮夸的褒奖中似有深意，佩奥睁开眼想要去读出他的表情，但眼前的世界好像有些飘忽不定。尼格玛继续他的赞扬，语调却渐渐失去温度:"你的歌声优美胜过夜莺，你的做派仿佛经典的黑白电影; 你如同孩童一样无助和天真，全身心地崇拜和依赖着你的企鹅先生，你简直是为"妈妈的宝贝奥斯瓦德"量身定做的美梦。不是吗，小少爷?" 一股寒意蹿上佩奥的脊背"我想我不应该再打扰您了，尼格玛先生。"他想保持轻松的体态起身离去，可是双腿已经开始不受控制，尼格玛顺势上前扶住了他摇摇欲坠的身体"我想你现在应该开始后悔在我的茶里加入你的'小秘方'了。"他发出嘲讽的声音" I really thought you would be better than this, childe. Drug? Seriously? Didn't anybody told you I used work for the force? " 

佩奥知道自己的失败已成必然，他在不断增强的眩晕感中勉强对上尼格玛的目光，用不加伪装的漠然说道:" You can't get nothing from killing me though. Can't you see? To Mr Penguin, I'm just a copy of you." 尼格玛睁大眼睛愣了几秒，然后爆发出前所未有的大笑:" 哈哈哈哈哈! 你为什么觉得我会在乎你对奥斯瓦德代表着什么? 我只是想要解开那个操纵人心的笑容背后的谜团。 "他抱起四肢无力的佩奥轻轻摆在床上，然后坐在床头用一种观赏艺术品的眼光打量着他:"看看你，小少爷。你花费了多少心思才编织出这样完美的骗局，我打赌奥斯瓦德根本没有赞赏过你超凡的学习能力和自我克制，他一定以为你是'亲爱的母亲'送来慰藉他的完美小天使。" 他伸出手指去拨弄佩奥那连卷曲的弧线都恰到好处的柔软发丝，用仿佛惋惜的语调说道:"

I'm the fire igniting the city of troy. 我是点燃特洛伊城的烈火。  
I'm the cage set to frame the swan. 我是陷害那只天鹅的牢笼。  
Who had me, will be tortured by the infinite worried. 拥有我的人将被无尽的忧虑折磨。  
While who haven't had me, still willing to trade me by their soul. 而不拥有我的人仍然甘愿用灵魂将我交换。  
What am I ? 我是什么? "

佩奥仿佛充满雾气的大脑已经不想再去揣测这个男人笑容背后的深意，无论真假，那些穷尽溢美之词的赞赏确实地令他享受。在这个人的眼中，口中，手中，这个用尽一切卑劣招术苟且偷生的自我却被等同于易碎的宝石，稀世的奇珍，好像他终于不再只是一片会被遗忘在角落的垃圾。尼格玛修长的手指轻轻点着佩奥的嘴唇，用他那深沉而温柔的嗓音问道:" So, childe. Tell me the truth before you fall. What are you? What are the precious Oswald hiding from everyone? " 佩奥没有再去试图抬起他的嘴角，只是发出两声哧笑。终于放弃企图寻找蛛丝马迹的双眼松弛地半睁着, 向对面的倾慕者发出邀请:"

I'm the child be loved always. 我是永远被爱的孩童。  
I'm the treacly kylix of Zeus. 我是宙斯甜蜜的基里克斯杯。  
The cardinals curse me in front of altars. 红衣的主教们在神坛前将我诅咒。  
Yet prostrate at my feet when night falls. 却又在夜幕降临时匍匐于我的脚边。  
What am I ? 我是什么? "  


20/8/2020 by 凡之  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章内的谜题和暗号，除了尼格玛指着书念的那一条出自漫画中谜语人真正出过的谜语，其余的都是由我自己编写的。(意思就是欢迎来和我对答案呀!!!(虽然都是结合上下文根本没什么悬念的...))


	13. Chapter 13

科波特拖着一夜未眠的疲惫缓缓走下楼梯，没有了那个安详的呼吸，他孤独的夜晚时光变得越发漫长。不过当他走进餐厅，那因充血而浑浊的眼睛很快又恢复了原本如同初晴天空一般的清透碧蓝 " 爱德! 昨晚睡的好吗? " 只要见到这个人的笑容，科波特数十年的险恶人生积攒的伤痕和褶皱好像都会消失无踪，他的心脏仍旧可以像曾经那个少年一般轻快地跳动。

"还不错，我想这大概是唯一一件我必须得感谢阿卡姆那个鬼地方的事。"尼格玛收起报纸，带着神清气爽的微笑迎接科波特走到他身边就坐，然后他看着科波特的眼睛发出担忧地询问:" 不过你看起来并没有得到充足的休息，奥斯瓦德。我能替你分忧吗?" 科波特迅速将眼神转向面前的餐盘，在回答问题之前他得首先避免自己的大脑在那个温柔的视线中溶解，稍稍调整一下呼吸"唉，有一件令人在意的小事，爱德。"尽可能保持注意在餐巾和刀叉，不要被那双棕色的漩涡吸引 "前一阵子丢了批作为样品运来的新武器，家里查不到线索，到现在也还没有在哥谭任何人手上出现。如果得到武器不是为了转手，恐怕就是又有某个疯子打算在我的地盘上作秀了。"  
尼格玛在科波特急躁地切割声中也皱起了眉头: " 我离开之前那几天，阿卡姆的氛围好像也和平得有些怪异..." 他若有所思的开始翻看报纸，视线停留在一篇警方通报上" 看起来，最近那只蝙蝠也偷懒了。你看，奥斯瓦德，这就发生在冰山俱乐部附近。" 科波特在尼格玛的指示下接过报纸阅读，然后猛然抬头向餐桌那头的萨斯暴怒道:" 你不知道这件事吗!?维克多!? '一个男人惨死在冰山俱乐部500米外的巷子里' 你和你手下那些废物居然没有任何觉察吗?! 现在好了!老朋友戈登肯定又要来找我的麻烦了! 噢! 该死!! 该死!!"科波特骂骂咧咧地摔下餐具，用餐巾擦拭溅在领带的酱汁，他的鹰勾鼻因愤怒如同鸟喙一般耸起。

" 抱歉，老板。我会去问问我的伙计们知道些什么。"萨斯慢悠悠地回答道。"你最好把这个不按规矩办事的家伙给我揪出来，维克多!! 否则...哦! 佩奥，你睡得好吗? " 科波特在瞥向入口的一瞬间收起了用于威胁的凶狠，而那个替换上的笑容几乎有着真实的喜悦。"早安，企鹅先生"佩奥走上前半蹲下身，用一个乖巧的拥抱回应科波特伸开的双手，他稍稍环顾了其余几人各异的神色，仰起头怯生生地向科波特询问:"您还好吗，企鹅先生? 家里出了什么事吗?" "哈哈哈，别担心，小东西! 没有什么能够击垮你的企鹅先生! " 科波特笑着回答，像所有慈爱的父亲一样抚摸孩子的头顶表示满意并示意其离开。  
佩奥慢慢起身，忧虑的目光依然在科波特身上徘徊 " Alright, Mr.Penguin, I won't worry if you don't want me to...But..." 他突然下定决心一般抓住科波特的手臂:"...But...I will be really happy, if you let me help you with anything...even just a smallest thing! " "Oh, You can always be help with that smile, little thing. Now, go enjoy you breakfast, just be happy for your Mr.Pengrin, would you? " 科波特拍了拍他的肩膀，佩奥只好心灰意冷地交出那个微笑，然后默默走去萨斯的对面坐下。

桌上的食物在各怀心事的安静中消失殆尽，科波特用餐巾抹了抹嘴，转头对尼格玛问道:" 我想我今天要去四处拜访一下我们的老相识们，看看是不是有人在玩火，你愿意和我一起吗，爱德?" "抱歉，奥斯瓦德，我想我的大脑还需要一些时间来休整。" 他适时起身替科波特向后移开餐椅 "也许你也应该趁机休个假，既然连那个不知疲倦的蝙蝠也有松懈的时候。" 科波特沙哑的笑声在霸道的自负中还隐约带着幸福的羞涩:"Hehehe, the Gotham needs me, Ed, the Gotham needs me." 他在尼格玛的协助下整理好刚刚重新系上的干净领带，而萨斯也在同时戴回手套，起身穿配挂在椅背上的枪套。

"...或许...我可以陪您去吗，企鹅先生？" 来到门厅时，佩奥突然在身后小声地发问。科波特感到有些稀奇，他回头故作严肃地审视着这个突然不再无忧无虑的孩子 " 佩奥，佩奥，你是因为这些无谓的担忧才使自己这些天过于疲劳吗? 你已经在一周之内昏睡过去两次了，或许我应该取消你今晚在俱乐部的演出。" 见到佩奥露出惊惧的神色，他又马上转而笑着宽慰道:" 好了好了，小东西，我知道歌唱是你最重要的事。我不会取消演出，但你要保证不再胡思乱想，好好休息养足精神，知道吗? 如果你今晚再因为疲劳而在后台昏睡上几个小时，我一定不会再允许你重新登台。"  
佩奥咬着嘴唇点了点头，看起来十分沮丧; 科波特一边轻轻拿开那双揪住自己衣袖的手，一边用他最温柔的语调安抚道: " 开心点，小东西。我会给你带回五十六街你最喜欢的奶油松饼，好吗? 别让这些琐事影响你完美的演出。" 总是能讨得孩子欢心的小甜点似乎失去了它的魔力，佩奥回应的笑容看起来仍然有些黯淡:"谢谢您，企鹅先生。"他送上了告别的拥抱，科波特只能暂且忍住不满，接过管家递来的雨伞离去。

"如果你觉得无聊的话，小少爷。" 尼格玛出声叫住了正要走向翼楼的佩奥 "或许晚些时候，你可以到我的房间来陪我猜猜谜?"他推了推眼镜，镜片反射的光线模糊了真实的语意。佩奥有些迟疑，但当他看向这个男人，科波特那些幸福的神态，两人之间不必道破却已路人皆知的心意相通的默契，不受控制地向他孤寂的灵魂袭来。他已经永远不可能得到那种付出灵魂的注视，因无望的渴望而丛生的名为嫉妒的荆棘包裹着佩奥。如果，如果能够破坏那种令人艳羡的默契，他所遭受的痛苦会减弱一些吗? 只要这个绝望的深渊中还能见到曙光，哪怕是要用自己的全部去换取一丝机会也好，于是佩奥对尼格玛展露出微笑:" Of couse, Mr.Nygma. You know I'm always here to serve."  
  
22/8/2020 by凡之  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

房门在身后关闭，佩奥还在品味着刚才管家关于是否要照计划准点安排司机的怪异问话。尼格玛绕到他的身前，用手指去勾那在胸前垂下的柔软领结，还没有回过神的佩奥下意识地身体后缩了一下，手指和被扯开的领结同时停在半空 " 我知道我不可能猜错谜底，小少爷。"尼格玛的声音从头顶传来，语调带着微妙的，不知是挑逗还是嘲讽的笑意 "除非你当时的邀约，只是药物作用下的胡话?" 佩奥似乎刚刚才意识到自己走进这个房间的缘由，他迅速收起那种懵懂的神色，抬头冲尼格玛短暂地勾了一下嘴角，毫不留恋地后退几步交出领结的控制权，然后一边解开那些小巧的贝壳纽扣，一边走向紫罗兰色的床沿。

" It's my pleasure that...I could provide some little...entertaining...Mr. Nygma. " 他像一只顺从的小猫一样用脸颊去磨蹭靠近的手掌，却又伸手抓住了另一个方向环绕而来的手臂 " But...I'm just wondering, what good could you have from this? Don't you care any about what Mr. Penguin would think? " 尼格玛哧哧的笑声染红了佩奥的耳根 " Hehehe, what do you expect, childe? From a man who has suppression his hunger for five years? What do you expect him to react, while facing a magnificent feast...like...you? " 眼神停留在可以细数对方睫毛的位置，佩奥用撑向肩臂的双手维持最后的安全距离, 他仍然想得到一个确定的回答 " Mr.Nygma, Are you trying to..." " Mr. Riddler, if you'd like to call. " 尼格玛突然打断道。佩奥无法从他没有改变的笑容中感受到任何情绪变化，只好在停顿之后重新问道:" 你在试图伤害企鹅先生吗...谜语人先生? 我想不出任何你可能要伤害我的理由，所以..." " 嘘, 嘘..." 修长手指的压迫阻止了嘴唇继续运动 " The Riddler give out the question, childe, and you have to go find out, if you want the answer. " 可能是热情的亲吻没有再给质疑留下一丝空隙。

对佩奥而言，尼格玛确实如他自称的一般充满谜团。他的意图总是难以揣测，他的眼神总是扑朔迷离; 他的温柔如同精心照顾珍稀植物的园艺家，他的贪婪如同在水底潜伏数月的鳄鱼; 无人能够怀疑他唇间涂抹的深情，却也终究无法不去惧怕他笑声中点缀的险恶。各种从未体验过的奇异触感在佩奥的周身和大脑中留下一个个令人酥麻的问号，充盈着年轻欲望的身体如何能够抗拒来自新鲜欢愉的吸引，那些理智的忧虑，此时已是狂欢中无人问津的解酒药。于是他将自己完全放松地悬挂在眼前这个远长于自己的躯干上，像一个好客的宴会主人，任由不得体的宾客将精心布置的餐桌化为一片狼藉，而只是对那些食欲满足之后的丑态甘之如饴。  
" Why don't you share some of this with Mr. Penguin? He might be more enjoying than I do." 佩奥在尼格玛停止动作之后，面无表情地将耳朵贴在尼格玛的胸口，然后用手指在他的肋骨上敲击出所听到的尚未完全平复的心跳，这应当是探听他真心的最好时机。"戳穿谎言和解开谜题的共同点是什么? "他在抛出问题时听起来总是自信满满。 "Get the ture answer? " 佩奥支撑起身体，疑惑地望着那个答非所问的人。" The turth will be my award... " 尼格玛如同鳄鱼一般笑着靠近 "...and...one have right to enjoy his award. " 双腿再次感到来自十指的推动 " There is no other reason that you may looking for, my dear childe. " 冰凉的声线和炽热的皮肤共同组成一个完美的反讽，或许从最初对他产生好奇开始，佩奥就已经掉入了一个最终只会使自己丧失所有主动权的陷阱 " Seems like you really lost everyting you have this time." 理智在心中冷笑，看着身体因过度的刺激而陷入虚脱。

天色开始变暗，终于响起的敲门声里满是犹豫和无奈。尼格玛不紧不慢地合上书本走去开门，管家看着面前连头发都一丝不乱的人似乎突然就忘记了自己原本焦虑的缘由。"是司机来了吗?" 尼格玛微笑着打破了尴尬地对峙。管家连忙点头" 已经等了一会儿了，小主人他..." "知道了，谢谢。"尼格玛只用柔和的关门声回答对方的所有疑惑。  
"你希望我迟到吗?" 听到佩奥漠然的声音从床单下传出，尼格玛便体贴地将折叠整齐的衣物拿到床沿放下 "你不加糖的声音听起来更动人，小少爷。" 他的讽刺和夸赞之间大概根本没有界限。" 我还以为你说自己没有其它意图。" 佩奥尽可能无视那个恶毒的欣赏眼神，专心起身穿好衣裤，输家没有资格多作抱怨。" 我想以小少爷你的聪慧，应该能够化解这种小失误带来的后果。况且，我也确实不忍心令你太过疲劳。" 尼格玛甚至在恰到好处的时机顺手提起了佩奥的背带。佩奥极力克制住想要一刀扎穿那个饱含脉脉温情的喉咙的冲动，用力系紧自己的领结，然后推门离去。

搭载两人的轿车在预定时间的半个小时后才缓缓停在冰山俱乐部门前。在门厅等待的助手见到车门后走出的佩奥立刻笑容满面地迎上前 " 啊! 佩奥! 你逃掉彩排偷偷去哪啦? "但她紧接着就讶异地注意到从车厢另一侧绕过来的尼格玛，只好又慌忙对带着无奈笑容的佩奥说了一句无声的抱歉，然后假装若无其事地转开视线躲到一旁。"小少爷，看来我到底还是没能完美解答你的谜题。" 尼格玛望着那个不断向这边窥视的女性，在佩奥身后说道。"或许吧，但您已经赢走了我的所有赌注。如果您高兴的话，可以随时摧毁我的生活。"他在说话的同时平静地穿过大厅，将尼格玛引导向科波特的座席，语调仿佛在谈论一个无关的第三者。尼格玛走向那个属于科波特的位置一旁就坐，殷勤的侍者立即上前送上冷点和酒单。而佩奥停在不远处礼貌地欠了欠身，换上那个优美而绝望的微笑:"If you please, sir. I may have to prepare for the show now. Mr. Penguin will be here soon. Please just enjoy our treat. "  
  
23/8/2020 by凡之  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节内引用歌词出自[It could happen to you]  
> 热烈推荐Chet Baker 的初代版本，基本上所有对佩奥歌声的描写都是基于个人对这个版本演唱的感受🙈

冰山俱乐部的又一个夜晚在蓝紫色的霓虹灯中拉开序幕，华服包裹着宾客们不可告人的欲求，侍者穿梭传递着秘密调成的鸡尾酒; 将诚实兑换成筹码放上赌桌，只要不去惹恼那位暴躁的主人，每个人都能在离开时换回所需的谎言。在幢幢人影中独坐的尼格玛在桌上支起双腿，舒适地靠在椅背上; 三根手指提起酒杯在眼前摇晃，透过金汤力中所浸冰块展现的景物，令他回味起过往那些你来我往的"复仇游戏"，不由得眉眼尽是笑意。

尼格玛知道那个被妈妈宠坏的小矮子一定无法忍受生活中无处寄托他所谓的"爱"的寂寞，他预料到自己可能会在数年的分别之后见到各种稀奇古怪的宠物或是来路不明的孤儿。 但一个显然和情欲相关的形象? 这可是个意外惊喜 "小企鹅终于度过他的青春期了?" 尼格玛在自己心中笑得腹肌生疼。他无法否认他们之间因朝夕相处或者说互相残杀而生的心心相惜，可是只要想到自己很可能被寄予了一个母亲的角色，源自本能的抗拒就会使他对这段无法定义的关系提不起更进一步的兴趣。

不过现在情况变得有趣了，那个比曾经的奥斯瓦德更缺乏任何形式的"爱"的"小东西"，凭借着原始本能将他引导向了处于主动的长者身份; 纵然一个对人类情感需求的理解尚停留于10岁之前的人必将在这个角色上失败，但在被一个全盘接受，甚至不断索取更多他的"爱"的表示的人背弃之后，他那幼稚的，对"爱"的自负，会成为什么样呢? 这或许对那个将在不断地求而不得中彻底迷失的灵魂有些残忍，但尼格玛无法抑制自己对于这种新鲜未知的好奇，他荒废的大脑需要乐趣，感官需要刺激，而暧昧不明的情感也需要线索引导向解答。

  
科波特在演出歌曲过半时才姗姗来迟，他的烦躁程度和步态的摇摆程度正向相关。尼格玛在计算之后稍稍向外移开酒杯和身体，为酒桌上可能的液体飞溅留出保持整洁的空间。"您想喝点什么，企鹅先生? " 年轻侍者上前放下一杯冰水，战战兢兢地发问，紧接着便被科波特的扭头瞪视惊得浑身一震。" 纯威士忌不加冰。"尼格玛在科波特发作之前抢先说道，侍者落荒而逃，而科波特喘着粗气将面前的冰水一饮而尽。

"看来你的名单里没有不安分的人。"尼格玛沉稳的声音总能提供令人安心的假象，但玻璃杯依然发出了几近碎裂的撞击声 " 有个小崽子问我在孵蛋吗?! 爱德，我!!孵蛋!! 哦，大蝙蝠出门郊游去了，鸟妈妈为了保护她的蛋却还是饿着肚子不敢离开巢穴!! " 他睁大的透明蓝眼睛里印出摇曳的红光。尼格玛笑着抿了一口酒 "我相信你给了那个年轻人应得的教训，奥斯瓦德。不过，企鹅确实是雄性孵蛋。" "什么?!" 科波特在爆发边缘定格了两秒，然后选择放过他刻薄的爱人，而将愤怒发泄在可以直接嚼碎的冰块上。"总之好消息是，蝙蝠确实在偷懒; 而坏消息是，可能有其他我们不了解的人更早地掌握了蝙蝠的动向，然后已经开始了他的计划。"尼格玛在总结之后放下酒杯，交叉起十指开始思考。不能继续抱怨的科波特稍稍松开领带重重靠向座席，用烈酒的烧灼感自行消化心中的烦闷。

  
舞台上响起熟悉的旋律，这是佩奥最早学会的歌曲，是那个野生动物为了获得被爱意保护的安稳生活的而选择向自我割下的第一刀，也是每场演出固定的终曲。以往，他总是用修饰出的天真配合唱词中懵懂的情愫; 但今天他却选择了便装登台，而没有穿那些倒映时光的礼服，自然的金粽色卷发有些随意地垂在额前，未加妆饰的容貌在聚光灯下是令人不忍卒睹的悲惨童话中才有的凄美人物。夜莺的歌声依然无瑕动听，只是失去了轻快的活力; 摇摇欲坠的慵懒气息，使原本在甜蜜中旁敲侧击的告白，成为了错失之后长久的隐痛，惟有那对于情爱的困惑依然贯穿其中。

  
"Hide your heart from sight, lock your dreams at night 在注视中藏好你的真心，别在夜晚放纵你的幻想  
It could happen to you 因你也不能幸免  
Don't count stars or you might stumble 你可能会在追逐星辰时摔跤  
Someone drops a sigh and down you tumble 或为某人的一声叹息而坠跌  
... ... ... ...  
All I did was wonder how your arms would be 我曾只是好奇你的臂膀将会如何  
And it happened to me 我便已不能幸免 "

  
佩奥在曲终之后没有等待掌声和鲜花，直接跳下台走来科波特的座席 "您今天顺利吗，企鹅先生?" 他停在一个得体的距离微笑着问好。"你还在因为我没有允许你和我同行而难过吗?" 科波特对他的萎靡感到厌烦，但他还是尽量使自己的声音保持柔和 " 你难道不明白我只是不希望你为这些无关的事烦恼吗? 我只是希望你能开心地生活你不明白吗? "

佩奥的神情有些诧异，他的视线在尼格玛和科波特两人之间徘徊了一下，然后垂下头捏着自己的小拇指似乎有些委屈地说道:"可是，企鹅先生，我不希望他们把我当作只会唱歌的小鸟。" "他们? 他们是谁? 过来，过来，佩奥，小东西，告诉我，是谁对你这样说的? " 科波特招手让佩奥在他身边坐下，他怎能容忍任何人损害这个他小心保护的笑脸。"难道不是所有人都这么想吗? 每个人见到我时，都只是夸赞我的歌声，从不对我说其它任何话，好像我只是一台留声机或是一张唱片那样。"他盯住自己捏紧双腿的手指，声音隐约带着颤抖的哭腔。

科波特为这单纯的烦恼开始发笑，他抚摸着那个如同绵羊一般的头顶:"哈哈哈，愚蠢的小东西，那是因为我不允许他们对你说些无用的话，得到夸赞难道不好吗? 而且你怎么会觉得自己仅仅是一台留声机或唱片呢? 你可是维克多最出色的帮手之一不是吗? 他从没有对你说过吗? 哈哈哈! " 佩奥还没有抬起头，但科波特已经心情愉快地开始招呼侍者去取自己兑现承诺的甜点。

  
"没想到我们漂亮的小少爷，居然还是个冷血杀手。"尼格玛端着酒杯发出一句感叹。 " 哦，你不知道，爱德。佩奥正是因为没有被维克多的枪口吓跑，才与我见面的。" 科波特向他得意地说道，并没注意到佩奥瞬间地不寒而栗。"我想萨斯先生只是不想对我太苛刻，其实跟他一同行动，我几乎不需要做任何事。"佩奥尽力不突兀地压低身体，以接近仰视的姿态小声向两人解释。科波特继续发出欣慰的笑声:"哈哈，当然了，我怎么可能让我的小东西真正面对危险呢? " 尼格玛亦随之爽朗地笑道:" 当然，奥斯瓦德，当然 " 见他们两人达成共识，佩奥也只得配合着侧过身露出有些羞涩的浅笑。

侍者在稍后送来了那盒用刚刚烤箱重新加热的奶油松饼，佩奥捧场地喜笑颜开，大口咀嚼着温热香甜的安全感。"五十六街有这样出名的甜点吗?我怎么不记得。" 尼格玛向科波特问道。" 是前两年新开业的，你也应该尝一块，爱德。"科波特将盒子推向桌子的另一边。尼格玛看着盒中点缀不同食材的松饼似乎有些犹豫不决 " 你刚才吃的是哪种，小少爷? " 佩奥看着他的笑容愣了片刻，然后移开视线答到:"蓝莓。" "蓝莓对你来说不会太甜了吗? 我想应该这个鲜红的蔓越莓才是你最喜欢的。" 他优雅地夹出一块点缀着红宝石般浆果的松饼开始品尝。科波特也随手去拿了一块蓝莓松饼，对佩奥笑道:"你不应该试图欺骗了不起的谜语人，小东西。" 佩奥看着他毫不生疑的幸福神情只觉得如鲠在喉，他艰难忍耐着想要冲进厕所吐出刚才咽下的黏腻淀粉质的冲动。

而尼格玛已经注意到了那个濒临崩溃的纯真，他用一种仿佛正在回味的态度说道:" 嗯，我想比起蓝莓，我也会更喜欢小少爷你选的蔓越莓。" "你至少应该尝过蓝莓再做选择，爱德。" 科波特拿起一块递过去，尼格玛直接摆手拒绝道:" 不必了，奥斯瓦德，其实蓝莓这种口味，已经有些过时了。你说呢，小少爷? " "哈? 你这个刚离开阿卡姆的家伙居然在谈论过时? 告诉他，小东西，蓝莓是永不过时的经典口味! " 与科波特的兴致勃勃相反， 佩奥感到全身发冷，尼格玛的话语如同一把不断压迫向心脏的利刃，如果不愿束手承受剜心之痛，惟有夺过尖刀扎向那个唯一不明真相的人才能求个痛快。他原以为自己已经满怀绝望和怨恨，不管尼格玛要怎样同时摧毁自己的妄想和科波特的美梦，他应当都能坦然接受; 可他设想了自己成为凶器的场景，却没有设想自己成为凶手的可能，他要如何看着那双曾在自己黯淡无光的生命中代表全部希望的眼睛，然后亲手将其中的珍视撕碎为失望和憎恶?

  
"企鹅先生，我有点头晕，您能允许我先回家休息吗?" 佩奥脸色惨白地向科波特乞求道。"你白天没有好好休息吗?"科波特皱了皱眉头，然后叹了口气 "唉，好吧，但我一定要取消你接下去两周的演出，你必须从明天开始听从医生的安排，好吗?" 佩奥顺从地点头，接着便起身准备离开。尼格玛在此时忽然开口提议道:" 我想你应该用自己的车送他，奥斯瓦德。既然街面上已经都知道蝙蝠最近不在家，恐怕只有你本人的车能够避免那些野猫野狗的骚扰。" 科波特稍加思索，便随之起身，将佩奥送到出口，嘱咐萨斯跟自己的座驾和司机一道同行，确保佩奥安全到家之后再返回俱乐部。

  
  
26/8/2020 by 凡之  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

轿车在夜色中驶过，街灯闪烁下的哥谭看起来并没有预想中的混乱。一些醉酒的人在喧闹，打手教训着缠人的嫖客，小偷小摸们搅扰了赌场和俱乐部门口聚集的人群，伴随巡逻警笛声忽近忽远，一切都不过是寻常的闹市景物。佩奥盯着车窗外不断变幻的霓虹发呆，这是少有能够感受这个世界鲜活当下的时刻，他不想错过任何细节。  
"你终于决定放弃唱歌了吗，小鸟?" 萨斯在回头打量了一阵之后忽然问道。" 嗯，那些过时的歌，企鹅先生应该也已经听厌了吧。" 佩奥没有转开视线，光影摇曳中他的神情如若梦中。" What a good news! " 萨斯心情轻松地笑道 " You are so much adorabler as a killer. Everyone loves our red feather birdie, eh, don't we?" 萨斯向驾驶席投去目光，司机连忙随声附和。" 只有当你在我身边的时候，维克多..." 佩奥掏出那把精致的小刀举在光线中把玩 " ...否则我什么都不是。" 情绪低落表明这并不是夸赞 ，萨斯不喜欢他缺失生命力的样子，他皱着眉头说道: " 就算没有我，小鸟，你也是个合格的猎手。"

"去你的吧!! 维克多·萨斯!! " 佩奥突然怒吼着一刀扎向萨斯的座椅，司机手中的方向盘因惊吓而打滑。"你的老板根本不允许你让我面对真正的危险不是吗? 安排适度活动消耗多余精力，被驯服的动物才不会想要逃走，对吧，驯兽师?" 佩奥抽出刀再次向萨斯挥去，毫无悬念地被轻松捏住了手腕。" 我从来没有试图欺骗你，佩奥。" 萨斯严肃地直视着那个咬牙切齿的鬣狗 "我所教给你的也没有任何虚假。" 他用另一只手取下那把晃眼的小刀，折叠好丢向后座。佩奥瞟了一眼被扔在一旁的小刀，开始发出冷笑 " 呵呵，瞧，你刚刚证明了自己的失败，I couldn't done noting without you." 他趁着萨斯愣神的片刻甩开控制，随之向后瘫坐，漠然扭头望着窗外 " How wonderful, everybody owns some lies now. "

萨斯解开安全带想要转身继续为自己申辩，一个转弯后的急刹猛地将他侧摔在手套箱上 "Shit! You do it on purpose?!" 萨斯在条件反射地揪住司机之后注意到了周围环境的异常，前方几百米的路灯被全部破坏，而道路中央突兀地横停着一辆餐车，色彩夸张的灯牌在黑暗中嘈杂刺眼地闪烁着。"这看起来可不好，倒车!倒车!"萨斯一边用枪托催促司机，一边略带兴奋地向四周警戒。车身在迅速退行中发出清晰的轮胎爆破声和橡胶摩擦声，接着在剧烈颠簸中停止。" Head down, birdie. It's the real play you want! " 萨斯愉悦的声音迅速被密集的枪声淹没，来自各个方向的子弹撞击在防弹玻璃上发出令人肌肉紧绷的闷响。

取出备用手枪的司机，和萨斯同样将身体保持在车窗以下，仔细聆听枪声判断着对手的方位和火力。两人通过手势分配了各自的目标，在枪声停止的瞬间同时打开车门和天窗探身向预判的方位射击，然后在枪声再次响起时退回车厢内等待下一个间隙。在后座蜷缩于椅背下的佩奥在萨斯第二次从天窗退回身时扯住了他的枪套，用尽全力向他喊道:" So What!? I should just hide in here!? " " hehe, Check under seats ! hehehe, Under! The! Seat ! " 萨斯的喊声因夹杂笑声而含糊不清，佩奥只能通过不断挥舞的枪口找到他的指向。  
仔细摸索座椅边缘之后，佩奥找到一个可以掰动的金属勾，座垫轻盈弹起，掀开上层的防震垫，其中赫然陈列着两把手提机枪和一把突击步枪，甚至角落的弹匣旁还有三枚手榴弹。佩奥在几秒的震惊之后立刻开始装弹，再次回身的萨斯在头顶发出惊喜的大叫:" Aha! Give me the bomb! " 佩奥只好腾出手取一个手榴弹向身后递去，然后他注意到，在防震海绵的差异对比下，左侧的靠背有一处怪异的突起。鉴于身后两人尚且拥有再支撑几个回合交火的弹药，佩奥决定将自己的好奇心放在首位; 他俯身过去，沿着缝隙打开了那个不易察觉的暗格，一个小巧的黑色牛皮封笔记本从中掉落。

翻开那本不过手掌大的笔记本，扉页钢印的雨伞图形表明了它的归属。接下来的内容看起来是些日记一般的琐碎记录，最早的日期始于六年前科波特最近一次从监狱中保释。佩奥心情忐忑地开始翻找那些他记忆犹新的日期，他终于可以明确知道自己在科波特心中占据怎样的位置: "佩奥是个令人印象深刻的小东西...多么需要有人去爱护他...母亲会为我骄傲...我可以向爱德华证明...他一定会喜欢这个聪明的小东西...我想我做了一些不可挽回的事...我所做的一切都是出于爱...哦，母亲，爱德会理解我吗？" 薄薄的纸张如同巨石一般压在指尖难以翻动。饥饿的鸟儿为了长久陪伴好心喂食的孩子甘愿被剪断翅膀，却仍然低估了孩子的残忍，他并不需要鸟儿的陪伴，他从来只是希望制成一具能够向伙伴炫耀的精美标本。

" Didn't I teach you loading? " 靠在椅背上更换弹匣的萨斯用小腿推了推那个僵直的后背，如同开关被瞬间触发，佩奥以一种异常剧烈的动作拉开完成装填后的枪栓，然后袭击一般地将那把手提机枪砸进萨斯怀中。萨斯在莫名其妙的疼痛中看着他气势汹汹地拉开车门冲进阴影中，接着猛然回神，打开车窗对他可能绕去的方向火力掩护。几个火力点依次在肉眼可见的液体喷溅之后哑火，萨斯和司机也借机离开车厢调整射击位置。由此局势迅速扭转，来自侧面的攻击逐渐消失，只剩下正面那辆餐车中还在断断续续地射出子弹。在道路两侧的萨斯和司机各自占据一个有利位置固定枪口，等待那个顽抗的俘虏认清形势; 而此时看起来黑呼呼的佩奥靠着路灯坐在人行道边缘车辆的阴影中，置身事外地用小刀从身边倒伏的人形团块上不断削下细条送进口中咀嚼。

餐车在两分钟后彻底静默，保持射击姿势的两人用眼神交换着犹豫; 彩色的光线毫无征兆地熄灭，佩奥也戒备地扭身从引擎盖上透出视线观察。轰然一声巨响，餐车的轮廓被火焰吞没; 三人尚聚精会神于消化眼前出乎意料的景象，身后忽然响起了缓慢的掌声，伴随着同样节奏诡异仿佛按下慢放键的笑声 " 哈，哈，哈，哈，多么精彩的演出。我的企鹅老伙计，你喜欢吗? " 路灯随着那个分不清是死气沉沉还是兴奋过度的声音骤然亮起。萨斯认出了那个紫色的人影，他用最快速度跑向佩奥并将他推扯进路旁车辆停放的间隙中。

" 嗯...小光头，你没有保护好你的老板吗? " 没有如愿搜寻到科波特的身影，那张白如铅粉的脸上，绿色眉毛和鲜红嘴唇下挂出一个夸张的"哭脸"，看起来如同剧场里的丑角面具。"很抱歉，杰罗麦，如果你想见老板的话，应该提前预约。"萨斯的语调听起来依然悠闲，枪口却毫不放松地对准着那个正在漫步着向自己逼近的"面具人"。 "奇怪， 你们没有收到我的通知吗? "他手中突然向前抛出一个拳头大小的物体，萨斯下意识地翻身到车后躲避，取代爆炸声的却是向司机所在方向的响起的枪响和一阵大笑。萨斯无暇去确认司机的状况，他探头观察那个滚落在佩奥藏身地不远的处的物体，那是一个瞄准镜，型号正与之前家中丢失的那批武器匹配。

"哦! 小可爱你走丢了吗? "杰罗麦发现了同样为观察那个瞄准镜而探出身的佩奥，佩奥便索性惊恐无辜般地睁大眼看向他。这个血肉包裹中的天真形象显然引起了杰罗麦的好奇，他饶有兴趣地伸手去捏那张看起来不像成年人的脸。绵羊露出了獠牙，佩奥一口叼住了杰罗麦的手腕，而冲出的刀尖恰好被枪口吞没; 小刀在火药味中脱手，子弹擦过耳畔，佩奥在耳鸣和手指的震痛中选择放弃挣扎，反正别处并不会有更好的结局等待他。他举起双手放松向后靠往车身，眼神放空地勾了勾被鲜血染红的嘴唇: " Just a little joke, Sir. " 杰罗麦眼中闪过一丝惊喜，但隐约传来的警笛声提示了他的原定计划，于是他一边倒退着走向一个无光的小巷，一边向重新瞄准自己的萨斯说道:"替我向企鹅问好，小光头，我会重新为他准备另一场演出! 哦! 等等，这是什么? " 他在巷口停下，满脸困惑地看着自己从口袋中掏出的小装置 "让我试试这个按钮。"科波特的轿车在他的自言自语之后爆炸。杰罗麦大笑着向倒伏在地上的两人行礼 " Oh!Hahahahahaha! Sorry, lost kid! Try follow the crumbs, would you? Hahahaha! "

" Why don't you just give me a ride!? " 佩奥向那个即将远去的人影声嘶力竭地大喊，比起回到那个煎熬身心的牢笼，最终不可避免地在科波特的厌弃中死去，他宁愿在这个陌生人手中成为看似无辜的牺牲品，至少这样或许还能换得科波特一两滴真心痛惜的泪水。眩晕中的佩奥无法透过烟尘看清那人的动作，也无法在爆炸留下的耳鸣中听清他的回答，只能感到一双手揪住了自己的背带，身体便随之被拖入黑暗。   
  
28/8/2020 by 凡之  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

身下的皮革座椅微微震动，尽管被蒙住了双眼，佩奥依然能通过周围闭塞的空间感得知，自己正坐在一辆行进中的车辆内。双手被反绑于身后，鲜血的气息和爆炸的震痛尚未消退，前座不时发出的偷笑和窃窃私语将一片漆黑渲染为恐怖奇观的浮想联翩; 一切推动着肾上腺素的激增，大脑和肌肉皆处于极端的亢奋和敏感中，那压抑下令人作呕的生命此时是多么鲜活可爱。那些在战战兢兢中蜷缩入睡; 在阴暗角落躲避驱赶; 在被殴打前尽力咽下一切可咀嚼物体的，被恐惧包围的记忆久违地变得生动，经年自我厌恶中不断加深的绝望几乎使他忘记了自己曾经是以那样激烈的方式贪生。原来比起名为保护的枷锁，那些他试图逃避的危险才是真正使血液流动的活力之源，对生命体验的渴望从未如此清晰，对未知危险的渴望从未如此强烈。

车辆在刺耳的刹车声中停止，佩奥被扯出车厢。"你为我准备了什么?" 他的声音因兴奋和畏惧而夹杂进尖细的变调。呼吸靠近耳边，冷笑声激起心跳:" 呵呵呵，实际上..." 气息骤然消失，身体因背后而来的踢踹滚倒在地 " Surprise. Noing for you. " "为什么?!"佩奥跪起身发出不满的质问。" It's irony, little ding-dang. " 机械一般的了无生气的语调依然带着若有似无的笑意 " You may leave now. " "How about just keep me? The Penguin will coming for me. " 佩奥向那个声音的方向前倾身体仰起笑脸。" 哦? 你们有什么关系? " 声音似乎提起了一些兴致。佩奥咯咯地发出奇异的笑声 " 嘿嘿，奇怪。 你难道不是很熟悉企鹅先生吗? 而且萨斯也认识你..." 欢快在意识到缘由之后逐渐凝固，然后瞬间崩塌为忧郁 "哦...我和企鹅先生没有关系。

杰罗麦快步上前猛地掰起那颗突然低垂的头颅，似乎是烦躁地不断用手指向上拉扯那个悲伤的嘴角"嗯? 嗯? 你为什么不笑了? 嗯?!嗯!? 为什么不笑!? " 佩奥在脸上不断加重的疼痛中重新佩戴上微笑 " Would this make you happy, Sir? " 柔顺的语调浸满绝望 " Hehe, would this make you happy? Hehehe? Hehaha! Hahahahaha! "那个优美地笑容不断绽开，悦耳地轻笑声渐渐变成糅杂哭嚎的令人窒息的大笑。

前仰后合中的肌肉抽动使蒙蔽双眼的黄色手帕滑落至颈间，伫立身旁的形象在刺眼的光线中逐渐清晰: 他的身姿挺拔却非紧绷; 肩颈微微倾斜，似乎在为那颗没有片刻安宁的心脏保持平衡; 化工色彩填充的外貌在晦暗背景中被顶光镀上不似人间的质感; 而阴影如同天工的刻痕，雕琢出那张仿佛在异教神殿中央才会出现的面容。双唇定格在一个似笑非笑的弧度，没有情绪的眼眶内点染着疯狂的幽绿; 不知是因悲悯还是轻蔑而微挑的双眉最终使他的神情如同一个在高天之上冷眼俯瞰人间痴丑的神明。在他居高临下的审视中，佩奥觉得自己渺小得如同一只在他脚边蠕动的丑陋小虫。可是，可是! 如此卑微肮脏，只要动动脚趾就能轻易碾碎的存在，居然能够这样长久地停留在那凌驾众生的视线中，这又是何等无上的偏爱和恩泽!

深渊中投下绿色的光芒，因迷失而坠落的灵魂得到了指引，只肖一个恩允的目光，即可满心欢喜地跃上祭坛，做祈得那神明降临片刻的牺牲。杰罗麦依然静静望着他，佩奥已经无法克制想要彻底奉献上全部的冲动，他挣扎起身，将自己抛向那个幻影般的身躯。他极力踮起脚伸长身体，用狂乱地亲吻乞求那神圣的双唇为他赐下揭示命运的真言; 然而杰罗麦石像一般无动于衷，甚至吝啬于眨动一下眼皮。无法得到回应的佩奥慢慢滑落，他不敢再去仰视那个不可触及的光芒，只是对自己的痴心妄想发出几下轻声嘲笑，然后无力地欠身道: " 晚安，先生。"

  
佩奥黯然地转身迈步，一条左臂在下个瞬间迅猛地绕到身前，有力的手掌掐住了细长的脖颈，身体失去重心，脚尖几乎离地，佩奥在被迫退行中听到那个如同兴奋剂一般将狂喜注入大脑的声音: " The Joker will allow nobody, leave with a sad face. " 眼前的景物再次被紧束剥夺，沉重的铁门开启又关闭，脚步声在锈蚀的空气中回响，缺氧的心脏撞击着胸腔，大量不可识别的感知涌入带来令人神魂颠倒的迷幻及充实。寂静被弹簧刀的出鞘声划破，绷紧后撕裂的背带在皮肤上留下回音，挑开纽扣的寒意不断向上逼近皮革手套压迫中的麻痹下颚。

" Oh, you really like this, isn't it? "嘲弄是否同样暗示喜爱? 刀尖替代指尖在身体各处挑唆着欲望; 窒息边缘的咽喉，伴随颤栗不住发出仿佛哧笑的气声。"Well, keep that smile. " 耳廓能够感到唇齿的切割; 双手和呼吸同时得到解脱，又因支撑前坠的身体的条件反射而撞击上一个坚硬的平面; 贪婪摄入空气而张大的口中被横入刀刃阻止嘴角下落，接着身体在来不及预料的时机被入侵撕裂; 一条带状纺织物随后结束了短暂的自由呼吸，喉头向后牵扯的同时亦带动了叼在齿间的刀刃，对锋利物的下意识躲避使颈椎和脸颊肌肉皆向后弯曲到极限。疼痛带来不可思议的愉悦，而被限制的发声器官将所有快感引起的吐露都挤压为怪异的笑声。

  
卷曲的棕色发丝在低瓦数白炽灯的照耀下泛起微妙的红色光泽，扭曲嘶哑的笑声变得有些似曾相识，杰罗麦不明意味地发笑，脑部重创后时隐时现的记忆无法给出可靠的佐证，但他不会拒绝来自潜意识中喜悦的引导。他牵扯着捆绑住脖颈和刀刃两端的细窄领带，将那具在剧烈颤抖之后松软的身体引向自己用来恢复体力的那个无色而沉闷的角落。

几乎是病态消瘦的肢体陷落在素色纺织品中央，起伏清晰的骨骼令人怀疑那苍白皮肤上泛起的红晕是否就是其包裹下的肌肉本色。在无法获得关爱的人生中煎熬的灵魂正讨要他的占有，意识深处的某个缺口传来拼合的声音，却又随之耸起一个郁结。他翻动着眼前的四肢寻找那个无法弥合的瑕疵，瘙痒引起欢笑，引导他看向那个被轻微割开的嘴角"We need more smile, Jeremiah. " 心中豁然开朗，他伸手用力抽出抵住面颊的小刀，蔓越莓汁般诱人的鲜血由嘴角滑向耳根; 大脑将痛感的叠加调和成无以复加的欣喜，弓起的胸腔中涌出支离破碎的快乐片段继续撕裂脸颊。杰罗麦的笑容开始难以抑制，他伏身去品尝这个新鲜水果流出的饱满汁液: 柔软的脸颊，平滑的锁骨，弹润的前胸，浮沉的两肋，结实的小腹，颤动的股间，利刃在那些原本光洁的肌肤上刻下鲜红的浅笑，然后每一个都因狂热的吮吸而变得滚烫。

  
痛觉盛宴中，佩奥再次感到杰罗麦身体的运动，因失血而变得有些无力的下肢仍被狂喜驱使而下意识地迎合。杰罗麦保持着一个不紧不慢的频率，时间仿佛陷入了循环，意识变得朦胧，刺激在过载之后消褪为迟钝的舒适，而救赎的手掌再次送上美妙的窒息"就这样在幸福中死去吧。" 佩奥在心中感激他赐予自己这样一个得以充分享受生命力激发和消散的终场。

" Would this make you happy? Little ding-dang. " 那个摄人心魄的声音伴随着氧气的快速涌入激醒大脑 " Tell me, would this make you happy? "下颚施加的压力在温柔和残酷之间暧昧不明。" Hehe..he..ye.s..he..he..yes..s.sir.. " 佩奥尽力用麻痹的面部肌肉吐出可以识别的词汇。杰罗麦发出不知是鄙夷还是满意的笑声: "Haha...ha! ...Haha! Then! Who put this beautiful smile on you face!? " 他的肌肉逐渐发力，语调也开始波动。"He..he..y..you? Sirehhh!? " 气管因突然受到挤压而拖出尖锐的尾音，杰罗麦骤然沉下的声音中溢出直白的愠怒:" Je..re..mi..ah! Who make you laugh!! Who! Can! Bring! Happiness! To! Your! Pathetic! Life! WHO!!! " "Je..e..r.re..mi.i.a.ah.. " 佩奥在伴随愤怒低吼不断加剧的撞击和窒息中艰难地挤出声音，旋即在上方传来的癫狂笑声中失去意识。  
  
29/8/2020 by凡之  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

科波特因座驾失联的焦虑散发出一触即炸的气场，俱乐部内的无关人员早被清出场地; 而荷枪实弹的"家庭成员"们，如同小学生一般排列在大厅边缘，忐忑地祈祷着某个街区能尽快打回告知虚惊一场的电话。紧绷的氛围下，酒杯变空的尼格玛却依然选择悠闲地走向吧台，调制他今晚的第四杯琴酒 。

" 我想你的小少爷不会有事，奥斯瓦德。"他在走回座位时为科波特也捎上了一瓶半满的波本威士忌 "既然他平日里能和萨斯搭档，通常的街头罪犯应当都不会构成威胁。" 尼格玛体贴地为科波特添上酒，接着在保持适当距离的前提下，微笑着将酒杯推到那个即将对自己发出詈骂的人面前。"那是因为在我的地盘上! 在我的监管下! 只有在我的伞下他才能安全!! " 酒桌因他愤怒的肢体动作而摇晃，玻璃和金属发出令人心烦意乱的撞击声。"那是当然，奥斯瓦德。但你也不必怀疑萨斯对专业的认真，你认为他会仅仅为了讨好你，而夸赞一个不具备相应能力的人吗? "尼格玛沉稳的逻辑压制了科波特盲目的情绪，尽管他不愿接受"佩奥不需要你保护"这个可能性的存在，但无话反驳下惟有气哼哼地开始大口灌酒。 

  
电话铃声迟迟没有响起，更使情况火上浇油的是，远处竟然传来了逐渐清晰的警笛声。" 噢...戈登! 戈登! 戈登! 你这个落井下石的魔鬼! "科波特骂骂咧咧地摔下酒杯，起身在暴躁的来回踱步中为接下来的强言欢笑做好准备。"Have some news for you, Penguin. " 戈登局长撞开门扇的声音同样来者不善。科波特咬紧后槽牙，勉强换上"礼貌"的表情回头迎接，随即便在见到萨斯的瞬间变为睚眦的震惊。"有人埋伏了你的专车，不过看样子你也有所准备。所以我们就省下那些客套吧，给我他的名字，或者我只能把这些枪击爆炸的破事都算在你头上。" 戈登平静而威严地将正在微笑招手的萨斯推向对面。

科波特在过多新消息的冲击下因不可理喻发出冷笑:"哼，哼哼，戈登局长! 我的车遭遇了埋伏! 我的人遭到了袭击! 我难道不是受害者吗?! 如果我早知道谁在背后搞鬼还会给条子机会来质问我吗?! " 戈登揣着手淡然的看着那个咄咄逼人的鹰勾鼻:" 但你显然没有出现在你该出现的地方。 如果不是预先得知这场闹剧，为什么派一辆空车上路? " "空车!? 空车??!!" 科波特怒吼的指向在戈登和萨斯两人之间交替往复。戈登正为这偏离主题的爆发而生出一丝不解，一个巡警急冲匆匆地跑进门 " 局长，您可能需要听听这个! " 戈登只好暂且跟随他焦急的示意，晾下科波特走出门去。

科波特在戈登背影消失的下一秒就用手中的伞尖抵住了萨斯的前胸:" 空车?! 维克多! 空车!!? " 萨斯摊开双手，面露难色地慢慢开口道:" 冷静，老板。情况有点复杂。" 没等科波特继续追问，戈登已经黑着脸再次快步推门闯入:"You'd better stop the show now, Cobblepot. Or you may getting in a serious trouble. " 科波特因出离愤怒而大笑: " 哈哈，怎么，吉姆? 你又要把我关进监狱吗? 我有权请律师吗? " 戈登垂眼望向他，语气如同坠入冰窟:" 杰罗麦从阿卡姆消失了。" 科波特被这句话的冲击定格在原地，戈登缓慢地拍了拍他的肩膀: "我得走了，奥斯瓦德。我希望你能尽快来告诉我，你刚才的表述不是事实。"他叹了口气，然后心情沉重地转身离去。

  
"Talk,Vic...Talk!" 和语气中的急切相反，科波特的身体一动不动地僵立在原地，视线停留于尚未停止摇摆的门扇。"嗯...总之...我见到的...应该...是他..." 萨斯在试图组织语言找到更缓和的表达方式，他不确定佩奥几乎是半自愿的被那个疯子绑架的诡异事实会给自己带来多大程度的责难。"也许你应该先坐下，奥斯瓦德。" 尼格玛走上前递上酒杯; 科波特知道坏消息不可避免，恐惧和悲痛已经开始向全身渗透; 他有些颤抖地接过酒杯咽了两口，尽可能保持威严地解散了聚集在大厅的下层人员; 然后听从本能跟随那个散发着安宁感的指引者走向座席，懊悔在脑中回放起那些可能阻止悲剧发生的节点。

"等等，爱德。"科波特在尼格玛即将绕开走向座席另一边时突然开口 " 是你让我换车...你早就知道了!?" 酒杯炸碎于地面，科波特杀气腾腾地扑向尼格玛，全力揪住他衣领大声质问 "为什么! 为什么这么对我! 你在恨我没有阻止你被关进阿卡姆吗?!" 他怒火烧红的眼眶几乎要滴出鲜血，声音失控地发抖" How can you be so cruel, Ed!? Even if you hate me no matter what, what did that littlething do to you!? I trust you with my life, Ed! Yet you make me send my littlething into a death trap?! How much sacrifice you want from me for just a little mercy?! Ed! How much! " 积压的情绪决堤而出，他在狂乱中伸手去抓自己暗藏刀锋的雨伞，他要亲手剖开这个总是用温柔哄骗他人的胸膛，看看里面究竟装着怎样一副对自己的痛苦无法满足的残忍心肠。

  
" If you trust me, Os, you may let Zsasz finish his talk, before you trying to cut open my chest. " 尼格玛平静地阻止衣物被扯乱，然后问出了那个科波特不敢亲口提出的问题 " 维克多，我们的佩奥小少爷死了吗?" 萨斯在科波特的瞪视中迟疑，于是尼格玛再次发问:" 或者你可以回答，为什么你没有告诉戈登局长策划袭击的是杰罗麦? " 萨斯在几秒停顿之后终于放弃挣扎 " 呃…因为...佩奥被杰罗麦带走了。" "嗯?! 嗯??! 他的目标不是我吗? 为什么带走佩奥? 他怎么可能知道我和佩奥的关系?? 难道你愚蠢到特意告知他吗，维克??!! " 科波特转身发出连珠炮似的逼问，萨斯的神情有些玩世不恭，但脚步诚实地后退:" 我当然不傻，老板。不过你可能不会相信...这个...可以说是小鸟的提议。" "Are you kidding me?! " 科波特在又一次迅速抬高声音之后，捂住了自己的心口，过多的情绪转折终于令他的心脏开始抽痛，他摇晃着跌坐在座席上，大口喘着粗气。  


科波特在喝下尼格玛端来的温水之后慢慢平静下来，他有些无力的看向尼格玛的眼睛: " Please, Ed, just tell me what's your purpose. How can I get Peo back? " 尼格玛哭笑不得，他无奈地握住科波特的手在他身边坐下: " Os, I'm not in this. " 他深邃双眸的注视是那样令人无法质疑的真挚 " 我得承认，奥斯瓦德，我确实是由于猜测那个得到武器却不出手的人可能会有针对你的动作，才提议让小少爷搭乘你的专车以减少你所面临的风险。但如果我想对你报复，你觉得我能用什么方式说服那个不可预测的小丑配合我的计划? 你或许太高看我了。 " 尼格玛的笑容和手心的温度抚平了科波特心中多疑的尖刺，于是他不得不直接面对那个更加令他无法接受的现实"那么，佩奥为什么愿意被带走? 难道是他在憎恨我吗? 我明明已经给了他所有需要的东西! 他还想从我这里获得什么!? "

"也许他需要的，没有你想给他的那么多...老板。" 萨斯在一旁嘟嘟喃喃的开口 "也许你给他的"爱"，有些是不应该由他接受的。" "你在暗示什么吗? 维克多? " 似乎被戳中痛处的科波特发出充满威胁的低沉声音。犹豫要不要揭穿老板纯情"受害者"伪装的萨斯瞪着眼抿了抿嘴唇，忽然注意到尼格玛正带着有些异样的笑容看向自己，他瞬间领会了其中的深意，然后仿佛是自嘲似的咧了咧嘴:" 呵，我是说，比如您从一开始就不应该回应他想参与我这些脏活的愿望。像那样脆弱的小东西，就应该只是读书唱歌才对。" 萨斯知道科波特听不出自己的讽刺，他也不打算在那些复杂的恩恩怨怨里花费太多心力，便在说完之后就自顾自地闷闷走去吧台专注解决始于枪战的口渴。

"你应该给小少爷和你自己多一些信心，奥斯瓦德。" 尼格玛的劝慰，解救了为萨斯的含混话语和自己的心虚而在一团乱麻的思绪中煎熬的罪人 " 既然你已经为他提供了最好的条件，难道你不认为他能成为一个出色的年轻人吗? 你应该相信他有足够的聪慧做出明智决定，也具备对抗各种危险的技能，不是吗? 否则一个只会在舞台上卖弄风情的歌手，未来如何有资格继承科波特这个姓氏? 我想你也不会希望，在我们老去之后，那个孩子就成为任由哥谭市的豺狼们分食的肥羊吧。" 科波特依旧不甘心认同这个"自己必将老去的"事实，但他当然也很不喜欢 " 只会在舞台上卖弄风情" 这个趋势。可他明明为那个孩子考虑好了生活的方方面面，明明那个单纯的灵魂一直都在他的保护下没有遭遇意外的伤害，为什么有一天，自己会突然开始无法理解他的行为? 科波特找不头绪，只得向尼格玛投去求助的目光:" 但接下来该做什么，爱德? 谁知道杰罗麦那个疯子会对佩奥做出什么可怕的事?"

"对于那个人，奥斯瓦德，我想只有等待是最稳妥的。你也知道他一定不会只为了杀你就这样大费周张，所以如果他带走小少爷是因为对你的任何企图，你一定不久就会知道; 而如果他对你没有企图，那么我想小少爷现在也是安全的，否则警察应该早在现场附近发现尸体了不是吗? "科波特在听到"尸体"这个词汇时，那双蓝眼睛内一闪而过的孩童般的无措，实在是罕有的纯真; 尼格玛只能通过酒杯隐藏难以自持的笑意，然后继续正色道:" 当然，加强警戒是必须的，不过除此之外，我想还是一切如常最好。"  
  
30/8/2020 by 凡之  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

狂欢游行迎来了盛大的终场，身着蝙蝠装的男人由鲜艳的缎带捆扎，被欢呼的人潮推向中央色彩缤纷的舞台; 宏大交响演奏庆典的旋律，枪炮和惨叫是其中令人振奋的和弦; 光线聚焦在舞台中央被假花和绒球装饰的漆黑主角，涂满油彩的巨象面带笑容，在狂暴的嘶鸣中高高抬起前肢......杰罗麦在充斥腥红色彩的尖锐笑声中睁眼，四周空寂的水泥平面给大脑带来了短暂的无声时刻。感官开始接收来自现实世界的信号"声音:工业排风扇 ，气味:铁和浑浊，味道:苦或咸或涩，触感: 棉...以及?" 右臂感受到规律起伏的温热，接着是骨骼，肌肉，皮肤，发丝，和轻柔的呼吸。

杰罗麦花费了几秒将这些讯息和相应的记忆拼合，然后他转头去看那个被排除威胁性的活物: 嶙峋线条描写出饥饿，蜷缩的拥抱对应深刻的彷徨; 伤口稍稍凝结成为点缀奶油上的酒浸樱桃; 勒痕装饰的脆弱脖颈，仿佛渴求一次轻柔的折断; 还有缝合后尚且略带红肿的漂亮微笑。他鬼使柛差地凑近去嗅了嗅那些金棕色绒毛散发出的火药味，心中居然漾起一点久远的温馨。"Not bad dear brother, not bad."眼睑内永远如同嘉年华市场一般拥挤的夸张字体和霓虹灯牌间，突兀地闪过一行手写笔记般简陋的文字; 莫名的反感紧随其后，杰罗麦伸手掐住那个仿佛轻轻一捏就会碎裂的下颚，猛地向外推开。

睫毛在微微颤动之后透出迷蒙的目光，随之在梦呓般的声音中喜悦地弯曲 " Am I in the Heaven? " "What, you expect to see me in the heaven?" 杰罗麦冰冷地反问，脉搏清晰的透进指尖。" I'll expect anywhere you send me to. " 面部肌肉在试图向后拉扯不受控制的嘴角，四肢则向前索要额外的体温。杰罗麦腾出手抓起一条试图纠缠自己的骨肉 " 只要在这里施加一点压力...咔叭!" 夹心饼干在脑海中发出清脆的断裂声，他仿佛能透过眼前的皮肤看到下面流淌的草莓果酱 " I could maybe use some sweet. " 大概是那条失灵的舌头在提议，而挤压后温度升高的空气开始隐约散发出牛奶麦片般久违的甜香，并奇妙地引向睡意。

  
由高处直射进眼中的日光唤醒了身体各处的疼痛，佩奥皱着眉头翻身，然后努力支撑起身体。适应光线之后，灰白色的环境证实了生命和那些迷幻记忆的真实性。"嗯...这好像和计划不太一样。"佩奥看着枕头上已经干涸的血迹发懵。"You can leave if you want. " 杰罗麦淡漠的话语和无序的敲击声从斜后方不远处传来，那个的声音如同电流一般触动全身，佩奥在颤栗之后不由自主地哧哧笑出声:"Hehe, Sure, Je.r..re.mmm..." 被缝合线牵扯的嘴唇难以准确发音，佩奥因自己的窘态而愈发对当下的状况感到有趣:" Hehe..Emmm..mi.miah....hehehe...Je..but..I won't be hee..hehe, if you..don't..want..me...hehehe"他在无法停止的类似漏气的笑声中慢慢向床沿挪动。

杰罗麦终于烦躁地摔下了手中的笔和直尺，走上前凶狠地捏住了那个仿佛熟透浆果一般漏出果汁的脸颊 " You laugh too much, ding-dang! " 而佩奥神情陶醉地望着向自己慷慨表现出情绪的高贵雕像，手指挤压下噘起的双唇继续执着地表白着心中的愉快 "I'd..laugh more...if..you put..a..kni..fe..into..me..Je.." " Well, maybe a bullet into this fruit could end noises sooner. " 他用手指戳了戳眼前的头骨，对汁液喷溅的美妙想象令杰罗麦心情畅快，他兴冲冲地转身去取制图桌上精巧的手枪，却在回身面对那个因满心期待绽开的笑颜时愣了神。

"这些丑玩意是什么?" 杰罗麦不满的枪口敲击着反射出闪烁光线的尖牙。佩奥眨着眼缩回前倾的身体 "Emmm...my sign?" "What? A bird on the fake canines? What a nonsense!? "他丢下手枪，在佩奥的挣扎中试图动手掰下那些碍眼的牙齿，却发现无论是摁住这个看起来瘦弱的身体还是撬动那些嵌套在牙床的金属都远比想象的困难; 他在尝试失败后愤愤地抱起手臂托腮 "所以我必须得给你找个牙医了?" "我喜欢牙。" 佩奥仰头瞪着杰罗麦，同样露出了愤愤不平的表情。两人在静默中对视了片刻，然后杰罗麦稍稍放松，改为双手叉腰的站立姿态 "好吧，或许你可以留下牙齿。But, the 'Bird'? How dose that even make any sense? " "嗯...可能..我唱歌...可能..我是..企鹅的..." 佩奥低头看着自己摇动的脚趾，他刚刚发现自己从来没有认真想过这个问题。

"等等...哼哼，所以你认为企鹅会仅仅因为一个歌手就敢于向我挑战吗? 哈哈哈! " 杰罗麦嘲讽的冷笑迅速转变为上气不接下气的大笑" Oh, that's a good one! hahaha! that's a good one, ding-dang, hahahaha!" 佩奥双眉和鼻梁间的褶皱在笑声中越来越明显，他四下搜寻可以用于攻击的物品，视线很快落在那把精巧的手枪上。弹匣开启和闭合的声音吸引了杰罗麦的注意力，他停下笑声重新看向那个带着阴鸷神情将枪口准确指向自己肝脏的小疯子 " oh...I see, 'Bird'..." 居高临下的注视表明了他对这个名符其实的鸟类的欣赏。

  
在那个能够轻易令人沉迷的俯视中，信徒很快遗失了自己愤怒的因由; 持枪的双手正在渐渐放松，铁门缝隙中流进的空气令他打了个冷战，佩奥这才低头注意到自己并没有任何穿着 "Something to wear, Je?" 杰罗麦上下打量了一下那个现在看起来颗粒感明显的身体，未加思索便转身拿起挂在椅背上的风衣向他扔过去。"Won't fit...Je."那张无法说出完整句子的嘴依然坚持不懈地抱怨，支着手臂靠在制图桌上的杰罗麦暗自后悔没有在他失去意识的时候多加上几针。

紫色大衣像浴袍一样包裹住身体，佩奥深吸一口气 "...But smell good..Je. "他露出仿佛得到了一个温柔拥抱的幸福表情。"...I gonna need it back later..."杰罗麦立即对他的满足表示抗议，随即惊觉自己好像没有做出"交出大衣"这个决定的合理记忆。" ...Anytime form my corpse..Je..." 占据主动地位的野猫炫耀般地眯着眼蹭到自己腿边，杰罗麦有些闷闷不乐，他需要拿回一些控制权 " My Gun. " " With kiss, Je." 佩奥掏出手枪碰了一下自己的嘴唇，接着毫不犹豫地交还到杰罗麦伸出的手中。

杰罗麦翻来覆去地看着那把自己无比熟悉又近乎陌生的手枪，在是否要把它丢进熔炼炉彻底销毁这件事上进行激烈的思想斗争。"有人在吗!" 铁门外突然传来扩音器刺耳的声音 "这里是韦恩集团的私有物业，没有授权任何人不能擅自使用! " 佩奥伸手接住了因杰罗麦惊诧动作而滑落的手枪，抬头要求表扬的视线却只得到粗暴推开自己匆匆走去的侧影。跌坐于办公椅的佩奥只好扶着椅背追寻着那个喜气洋洋或是杀气腾腾背影。

"里面的人! 请主动解除门锁，配合拆除非法加装的电气设施! 否则我们将要立即采取强制措施! " 扩音器发出嘈杂的重复警告。杰罗麦从房间对面角落的阴影中拖出一个板条箱，而佩奥在远远看清那个印有雨伞标志的箱盖之后发出惊喜的呼声" Oh! me too! Je! me too! " 正在装弹的杰罗麦目不旁睹 " Noting without a delight joke. " 铁门外传来撞击声，想不出笑话的佩奥看着即将跑上二层悬桥的杰罗麦，在心急如焚中不顾缝线崩裂的剧痛向他愤怒的大喊:"I'll kill you after this!! Jeremiah!!" 跑动中的身影突然定格，然后爆发出一阵大笑，一把自动步枪和几个弹匣在下一秒如同炸弹一般被甩到佩奥面前。铁门沉重的门闩开始松动，佩奥用大衣口袋中的手帕紧紧包裹捆束自己再度失去知觉面颊，以最快速度抓起枪支和弹匣冲上另一方的悬桥。

  
大门几乎是在佩奥完成射击姿势的同时被猛然开启，西装革履的文职人员和手持工具的建筑工人先后进入射程。一行人正在四下张望确认侵占者是否在场，上空忽然传来一个阴郁的声音"你们代表韦恩集团吗？" 为首的人举起扩音器回答:" 请你配合我们的工作，韦恩集团会尽可能为你提供帮助。" "好吧，那么我有一个小小的请求。" 那个声音透出令人不适的，装腔作势的谄媚。"请你下来我们面对面的谈一谈好吗?"得体的回应中有着克制的厌恶。上空传来诡异的冷笑声"Hehe...a little Wayne walks into a bar and says 'Give me a talk. ' ..."低哑在停顿之后忽然变得尖锐"..'Why...not...a...joke? '... the JOKER ASKS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " 连续击发的子弹随着歇斯底里的笑声从两个方向倾泻而下，前排几人还没有来得及发出声音就已倒在血泊中，而后排几人在惊恐中转向身后的入口，却只能绝望地看着一扇迅速坠落的铁栅门切断了生死之间的通路。

  
  
1/9/2020 by 凡之  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

"我饿了，Je。"刚刚回到藏身地的杰罗麦在感到顶上后腰的枪口的同时，听到了那个令他开始质疑其真实性的声音。鉴于每当这个令人腻味的声音响起时，脑内那昼夜不息的马戏表演就会按下暂停键，他完全有理由怀疑，这一切都是自作主张的大脑为了折磨他而制造出的新把戏"Well, that's quite a way to die. Give a try, alright?"和幻觉对抗毫无意义 ，杰罗麦希望顺应那个逻辑可以尽快结束这场无聊的演出。抖动的枪口发出笑声"嘿嘿，好吧。那么你饿吗, Je? " 似乎又开始了一个没完没了的话题， 回答是个失误，杰罗麦改变策略，他将手上的包袋随手放在门边，装作没有接收到私人空间被入侵的信号，漠然地一边用手帕抹掉脸上的肉色油彩，一边走向制图桌继续自己的工作。

不甘心被无视的佩奥开始制造噪音，他嘟喃着踢翻杰罗麦扔下的提包，然后用手中的枪管作为工具用力敲击和翻铲其中的内容物。在铺陈一地的各种具有不同杀伤力的锐器、钝器和表演道具中，即将因杰罗麦的无动于衷而爆发的佩奥有了惊喜的发现:" 哦! Je! 我来做三明治! "他抱起那些过于普通以致突兀的花生酱和面包，欢天喜地地跑向可以作为料理平面的楼梯。

  
心情愉快的鸟儿开始习惯性地哼起熟悉的曲调，这种完全不能在记忆中找到任何印证的歌声已经彻底超出了大脑虚构现实的能力，难以继续对此保持忽视的杰罗麦，在无法专心工作的自暴自弃中对罪魁祸首发出恶意嘲讽:"你就凭这个在矮子的俱乐部混饭吃吗?呵， 看来品味高低也受到身高影响。" 歌声随之被火星迸发的金属碰撞声打断，杰罗麦为可能即将带来一点惊喜的结局跃跃欲试; 然而气愤的脚步声没有响起，愉快的语调依然含糖量过高"我是哥谭最好的歌手之一，Je。所以别再说这种话，否则我会用他们的肠子抹你的面包。" 他踢了踢楼梯下的巨大原料桶表明自己的指向。杰罗麦对此发出松弛的笑声，虽然花生酱和消化残渣对自己只是随机提供反馈的味觉器官并没有什么不同，但这确实是个有趣的恶作剧。

歌声再度持续几分钟后，被餐巾纸整齐包裹的三层面包块挡住了杰罗麦的视线; 他伸手自然地接过那个碳水化合物的集合，打算尽快结束今天不得不完成的进食任务，但安全范围内滞留不去的幸福气团着实让人介意"...What now..." 杰罗麦无奈地转头看向那个垂涎欲滴的视线，他几乎确信，即便一枪崩碎这个小怪物的脑袋，他也会用那棉花糖一样又白又软的脖子支撑起破碎的笑脸然后继续散发着果酱味纠缠自己，就像某个阴魂不散的马戏团小丑一样。

"Je...或许在饿死之前，我可以尝一小口...亻..." 迎面砸来的三明治阻止了佩奥的最后一个音节，花生香味的幕布之后，是杰罗麦终于失去冷静的推搡 "在我把你扔进下水道之前给我滚去喂饱你自己! You damn little freak!" 如愿得到杰罗麦情绪反馈的佩奥心满意足地捂住了即将滑落的面包，然后在轻快地退身离开前将另一个整齐的块状物摆上制图台" Hehe.Anything you says, Mr.J. " 

  
余下的晚餐时间在和平中结束，杰罗麦抽出风衣口袋中的报纸，在桌上展开阅读。见到他没有继续工作的佩奥不安分地开口:" 我在你离开的时候读了桌上那些有趣的计划。" "哦，你认识字。" 杰罗麦在敷衍的同时，困惑他为什么这么快就适应了那个依然随时都有开裂风险的嘴角。"我不明白，既然你最终的目标是那个蝙蝠人，为什么还是一定要重新策划袭击企鹅先生? 我觉得他原本就会乐意配合你的计划。"认真的语气因伴随床垫摇晃声而显得格外荒诞。"呵，你根本不了解你的老板。"杰罗麦嗤笑着回答"只要他还妄想着自己是什么"哥谭犯罪之王"，他就会毫不犹豫地向那个蝙蝠出卖我。"恨意没有预兆地溢出"For they can always share the night of Gotham!"

佩奥讨厌听到这些，仅有的和他发生关联的人们之间，因那些他所不知道的往事而缔结下的无论好坏的深刻记忆都令他嫉妒。于是他试图将话题引回自己身上:" 好吧，Je，随你喜欢。不过我想也没有太多时间可以用于计划了，韦恩集团注意到人员失踪之后，企鹅先生应该也会得到消息，他们也许很快就能找到我了。" 杰罗麦在他得意洋洋地推理之后开始大笑:"哈哈哈哈! 你居然还没有放弃？冰山俱乐部一切正常! 还需要我告诉你多少次，木头脑袋?!哈哈哈!"

"我不仅仅是个普通歌手!还要我告诉你多少次!"佩奥猛地冲上前，用双手越过椅背掐住那个不断发出刺耳笑声的喉咙气愤地摇晃。"哈!哈哈!那么!你是!什么!特别的!歌手!吗!"杰罗麦在晃动中仰过头去看那个类似吉娃娃的怒容。不知是轻蔑的反问还是那个上下颠倒的俯视重新唤起了佩奥心中的无力感，他黯然松手，坍塌一般地将头埋进椅背蹲坐下去，发出如同闷在罐头中的声音:"不是，我只是个甚至不值得你杀的人。"

"我这么说过吗?"杰罗麦离开座椅，转身面向比那腻人的快乐更使人莫名其妙的忧郁，质问道:"而且，你究竟是吃错了什么药，才会相信那个阴险的瘸子能为了任何人冒任何风险? 就算他身边只剩下最亲密的父母或情人，企鹅也还是一样会用他们来阻挡射向自己的子弹，因为他完全就是自私本身!" 佩奥抬起头露出不可置信的神情，这使杰罗麦没来由地恼火，带着暴躁的自言自语，他反身快速翻动报纸，然后在惊喜的大叫后抽出一个版面举到佩奥眼前"哈!看看!"冰山俱乐部招募歌手"现在你相信了吗!" 对面抓住报纸的手指在几秒之后开始颤抖并关节发白，杰罗麦看不见报纸后的表情，但他能闻到那逐渐浓郁的令人享受的疯狂。

  
"你有冰山俱乐部的图纸吗？Je.. " 佩奥发出充满新鲜感的冰冷声音，因此心情振奋的杰罗麦回到座位，一把将报纸全部向外推落，然后在桌面和身侧悬挂堆叠的图纸资料中兴致勃勃地翻找"Here! A cute little one for you to play." 杰罗麦用图钉将一副小尺寸的简略俯视图固定在桌面边缘仅剩的空间，顺便递上一只硬芯铅笔。正在慢慢将手中的报纸揉挤成更小一团的佩奥见状，立即上前抓过铅笔，然后屈膝伏在制图桌的一角，专注地开始标注他所了解的设施和安保细节。杰罗麦确实没有料到，这个几天来都像难伺候的猫科动物一样，只在撒娇打滚和炸毛呲牙两种状态之间来回切换的小怪物，居然还能露出这样严肃的面目，这令人满意的惊喜感使他对这个偶然闯入的寄居者萌生了更大的兴趣。

专心于笔尖线条的佩奥，膝弯突然受到一个不轻不重的撞击，笔尖因重心倾斜而打滑，在图纸上拉出一个碍眼的痕迹。佩奥扭头搜索橡皮擦，顺便向身边那个唯一可能的嫌疑人投去一个抱怨的眼神; 但正在仔细使用圆规描绘线条杰罗麦看起来是令人信服的心无旁骛，这神明一样的男人怎么可能做出那种幼稚的恶作剧，于是佩奥在归罪于精神过度集中的错觉之后重新投入自己的规划。然而，来自后腰上的冲击在几分钟后又一次折断了佩奥初具雏形的构思和手中的笔尖，显而易见的凶手在审视中保持着和上一次相同的姿态，但野生动物本能的敏锐没有错过那个微微勾起的嘴角。

佩奥愤愤地去找来小刀削尖笔芯，然后重新俯身将视线投向图纸。铅笔在纸张上沙沙地快速划动，指尖敲击配合着热切地喃喃自语; 杰罗麦脑中那群热爱低级趣味的马戏团成员们，无法在久违地获得身体控制权后，对这些代表毫无防备的信号视而不见，于是左脚不可抗拒的被那条维持重心小腿吸引。

佩奥在小腿传来疼痛的瞬间用右手拖住了那条不懂见好就收的裤管，他在拉扯的同时翻身用双腿尽力压制这个企图逃窜的罪证; 杰罗麦因出其不意的拖力而从办公椅滑落，惊诧的条件反射下，持有圆规的右手顺势挥向那个正在逼近的威胁。袭来的金属寒光刺激了佩奥训练有素的反击神经，于是左手改变笔尖握向，翻腕向外挡向阴影; 杰罗麦的右臂传来穿刺后被拖拽的剧痛，左手随之在亢奋中向身旁的椅背去掏大衣内的手枪; 而佩奥见状迅速抓来小刀，在枪口对准太阳穴的同时用刀尖抵住了紫色衬衫包裹下的心脏。

均等的死亡概率或者双腿交叠下的体温交换阻止了手指的最后一寸运动。佩奥在僵持中注视着那个在刀尖下起伏着慢慢洇出鲜红的胸膛，和温暖的紫色大衣相同的气味让他意识到，他已经绝对无法承受，在看着这颗心脏静止之后，那重回绝望和孤寂的生命。左手放弃了对笔尖的控制，转而向刀锋周围施加压力,阻止失血的同时，手指也在努力将这个心跳刻进或许是最后的记忆" I just realize, Mr.J, you've never askd my name. " 抛弃杀意的右手，平稳且缓慢地退出刀刃。

杰罗麦的枪口微微倾斜，轻柔地拂过脸颊，然后陷入下颚柔软处" The name...is a boring thing." 深沉的声音如同使用所有最浓烈的色彩调和而成的漆黑，佩奥闭上眼沉醉其中，静静等待那颗带来安宁的子弹。"Since I kown exactly...what a unique thing I have here...why should I put a mediocre label on it, hum? " 金属持续传递出凉意，而呼吸最终被引导向重合。

  
  
3/9/2020 by 凡之


	21. Chapter 21

手中里响起恼人的冰块撞击声，科波特烦躁地放下空杯伸手抓过桌上的酒瓶; 棕红色的液体没有如愿流进杯中，突然响起的炸裂声使所有在场的人都不由得缩紧了肩膀。"Where is my drink!! What did I pay you for!!" 一个没有及时闪身的侍者成了科波特积郁怒火的出口，只能在吼叫和雨伞的挥砍中体似筛糠地求饶。"如果你觉得太累了，奥斯瓦德，我想暂停营业一天也没什么大不了。"靠在吧台边袖手旁观的尼格玛，用一种事不关己的平淡语调建议道。

"你在说什么鬼话，爱德!? 难道这些照常经营，招募歌手的狗屁不是你的主意吗!?所以呢?!那个该死的小丑在哪?!我的佩奥在哪?!!"科波特撇下已经难以动弹的侍者迈步上前，伞尖咄咄逼人地晃动。"别用那玩意指着我，奥斯瓦德。"尼格玛皱着眉头不快地盯着科波特的双眼，少了那个彬彬有礼的笑容，他的面部阴影如同刀刃一般锋利。科波特发出轻蔑的冷笑" 呵，所以我现在还得跟你道歉吗?因为我伤害了伟大的谜语人脆弱的自尊心?" 雨伞向胸口挑衅，具有身高优势的尼格玛在下一秒迅猛地揪住了科波特的衣领并将他拖到自己眼前，总是深情款款的喉咙里发出威胁的低吼:"我已经不止一次地告诉你了，奥斯瓦德!我不知道那个摔坏脑子的精神病在想什么!所以如果你那个愚蠢的鸟类大脑不能冷静下来停止这些幼稚的自暴自弃，那么你就一个人，在这尽情砸碎自己搭建的积木城堡吧! 别再来烦我!"他在将科波特狠狠向外推开之后，侧身抓起吧台上的酒杯一饮而尽，然后便头也不回的转身走出大厅。

勉强站稳身体的科波特冲着那个背影跺着脚咆哮，但他因怒气聚集的力量很快随着门扇的摇晃而减弱直至虚无。他望着静止的对开门动了动嘴唇，不知是缘于愤怒还是悲伤的发红眼眶内盛装的蓝色瞳仁，在短暂的瞬间显出玻璃般的脆弱。"需要我去让后台解散吗，老板?"一直沉默着坐在角落的萨斯开口打破了冻结的空气。"你是傻了吗!?维克多?你想让今晚的客人来看我的笑话吗?"科波特的语调在几秒后恢复了平常的暴躁狠厉"把那个不识相的家伙弄出去收拾干净，如果不想干了就好好给他善后!"他气势汹汹的摇晃着走回自己的座位; 心情放松的萨斯露出笑容，愉快地打着响指示意部下拖起那个遭受无妄之灾的倒霉蛋一同离开大厅。

  
舞台上的彩排依照计划准时开始进行，重新编排的曲目内再没有了那些数十年前的老歌。独自坐在观众席的科波特有些心不在焉的喝着没什么滋味的威士忌，这些歌舞在离开那个给心脏增加重量的"小东西"之后，对他而言和头顶悬挂的吊灯一样，实在缺乏装饰以外的价值。乐队的开场演奏之后，一位年轻歌手走上台开始演唱时兴的抒情歌。或许是不知实情的演出人员们有心讨好，歌手身上礼服和妆饰搭配与佩奥所采用的如出一辙，外加有些相似的朦胧的声线，科波特甚至无法立即确定这位模仿者的真实性别。纵然聚光灯下的形象和佩奥有着显而易见的不同，但这些细节依然令他莫名地感到不适，于是他招手示意侍者去向舞台前的工作人员要求暂停。

然而正当侍者快步穿过大厅时，舞台上却骤然响起一声枪响，歌声变为了痛苦呻吟; 侧幕走出一个持枪的人影，近处的人们见到来人后似乎在过度震惊中忘记了逃生。那人脚步轻快的由后方靠近那个依靠立式话筒延缓滑落的身体，白色软褶衬衫内伸出的纤细手指抓着头发将那个惊恐的头颅撞上枪口。飞溅距离内的人们发出无法自持的惊叫和干呕，而已经在聚光灯下现出容貌的佩奥淡然地将手中的发丝甩向一边，然后踏过那个瘫软的人体站到话筒前"很抱歉让各位听到了一些刺耳的声音。"那个几乎没有变化的纯真笑容发出的声音也依旧是熟悉的动听。

科波特急切地拄着雨伞向舞台边奔去"佩奥?! 小东西?! 你在做什么?!" "我来为你唱歌啊!我的企鹅先生!"佩奥欢快地回应在下一瞬间转变为悲戚的哀怨"但你已经不再喜欢你的小东西了吗，企鹅先生? 这个舞台难道不应该属于我吗？" "这个舞台当然属于你!佩奥!你是我唯一的小东西，我这些天一直在担心..."佩奥用怒吼打断了科波特的百感交集" 骗子!!你刚才难道不是正在看着这个令人作呕的冒牌货吗!?"他用反手补射强调指向，随之又在科波特难以置信的呆愣中开始发笑 " 哈! 哈哈! 不过，我也只是个令人作呕的冒牌货! 哈哈哈哈!" 那个失控的笑声在科波特心中引起带着恶寒的即视感，他迟疑着开口问道:" 那个疯狂的小丑..对你..做了什么..佩奥?" 佩奥忽然停下笑声，只是两眼放光地望向科波特的方向，带着缝合线的猩红微笑在灯光下刺激着所有人的眼球，那消失多年的，令整个哥谭陷入疯狂的恐怖顿时重新充满了整个大厅。

  
"说实话，老朋友。我什么都没做。" 科波特在听到杰罗麦声音的一刻几乎跌坐，紧接着他回头看清那个正独自靠在吧台边悠闲翻阅酒单的人，便怒不可遏地掏出手枪向前逼问:"你对我的小东西做了什么!?你这个阿卡姆人渣!!你以为你可以就这样随意走进我的地盘然后全身而退吗?!" "Wow, calm dowm, old friend." 杰罗麦笑着举起双手 "我只是想来久违地喝上一杯，顺便向你寻求合作。" "什么?! 你炸毁我的车，绑架我的孩子，然后现在却要和我谈什么合作?! 开什么玩笑!?维克多!!维克多!!该死的都去哪了?!" "Oh, He's your son? I can see why you getting upset, old friend. But I nicely send he back undamaged, right?... Well, mostly..hehe."杰罗麦对威胁的枪口视若无睹，怡然自得地保持闲聊的语调走进吧台开始自斟自饮。

来自部下的声音迟迟没有响起，科波特的愤怒开始逐渐被惶恐渗透。脚后的地板在枪声之后碎裂，舞台上传来佩奥被话筒放大后的不满声音" You suppose looking at me! Mr.Penguin!"科波特勉强保持镇静缓缓转头"I really expect to heard you sing just later, Peo. I'll let them clean up the stage for you, getting down first alright? " 他抱着最后一线希望试探。"Oh，I can do the cleaning!" 佩奥乖巧地点点头，随即便开始向着舞台周围连续射击。 演出人员和侍者在飞散的乐器和灯罩碎片中，随着由清脆嬉笑声点缀的枪响四下逃散殆尽。"好了，那么您想听我唱什么呢? 企鹅先生!"他在更换弹匣的同时欢快地向科波特询问。

科波特无法消化这超出想象的场面，只能再度扑向那个他现在唯一能够归罪的人"你到底对他做了什么!!! 你想从我这里得到什么!!!!" "我说过了，老朋友，合作。以及，我觉得你应该给那位歌手一点尊重。"杰罗麦站在吧台内科波特双手无法触及的位置，用酒杯向他的身后示意。"为什么你不能只是看着我呢?企鹅先生?" 佩奥空洞的声音不知何时已经来到近处，科波特看着那苍白面孔上他前所未见的冰冷神情无法出声。没有得到回应的佩奥猛地上前掐住了科波特的脖颈"我已经做了所有你希望的事!穿死人的衣服!唱造作的歌曲!永远对你笑!"两人间的距离在不断缩短，指间的杀意逐渐成为渴求的搂抱，悲愤的声音亦随之成为幽怨"我的好恶跟从你，我的悲喜跟从你，连同我的身体也全部用来迎合你的需要，但是为什么，为什么你最终还是要丢弃我?...企鹅先生?...我不能使你愉快吗?...我不能使你享受吗?..." 在耳垂附近磨蹭的柔软嘴唇仿佛还是来自原本那个对自己无限依赖的少年，科波特的思绪一片混沌，他下意识地想要伸手去抚摸那个头顶，然而手腕已经无法扯动。

  
"You've done enough to make your point." 杰罗麦带着意味不明的表情扯着后领将佩奥拖离科波特的身体。"Oh, Mr.J ! you are getting angry for me kissing someone else? That is soooo sweeeet! " 杰罗麦及时将想要凑近自己脸颊的佩奥丢向一边，然后看着那个欢笑着跌落地面的糖果人，向被绑住手臂的科波特无奈地摊开双手"你真应该早点处理掉的这个烦人的小怪物，对吧?"他转回头伸手由衣襟内掏出一个精巧的信封放进科波特的口袋"这是我想请你为我帮的一些小忙。希望你们亲子之间的小矛盾不要影响到我们友好的合作关系，好吗?" 他伸手整理了一下科波特的领带和衣襟，随后便满意地直起身准备离去。"就这样?! 你打算就这样走了?!"不可理喻的事态发展令科波特甚至忽略了自己的生命仍然处在威胁中"那这一切都是为了什么?!"

"当然是为了我啊!你这个自私的瘸鸟!"坐在地面上的佩奥跳起身用枪托狠狠砸向科波特前伸的下巴"难道在你眼里我就永远只是那个不相关的人吗?!"他退开身看着因疼痛而无法回话的科波特，这个曾经令他敬畏的形象现在看起来是如此狼狈和不堪一击，自己过往所有的忍耐和压抑似乎也在顷刻间成为了一场无足轻重的笑话。佩奥用力甩掉枪托上的血迹，同时对自己和眼前的人发出冷笑:"呵，呵呵。不过也多亏了是这样，这一切才会这么容易!"手指梳理着因大幅度动作凌乱的额发，双眼重新聚焦之后，佩奥脸上浮现出了科波特初次见他时，那鬣狗般的神情"好了，我的企鹅先生，让我带你去见你"亲爱的老伙计"吧! 我想你也一定会很享受，我为你们安排的共处时光!"  


尾声:

警察局长戈登在晚餐时间接到了警局通报冰山俱乐部火情的电话。早先得知俱乐部当晚暂停营业时的不祥预感得到了印证，他不敢怠慢，急匆匆地与妻女道别之后，便抓起车钥匙冲出门去。  
挂档，点火，加速，老爷车在油门轰鸣中冲出街道。行驶中车后传出类似叩门的敲击声，聚精会神的戈登最初并没有留心，只当作是来自路面异物的碰撞; 而同样的声音在间隔十几秒之后再度响起，并且清晰可辨地来自后备箱内。戈登立即靠边停车，他习惯性地掏出手枪警戒，然后谨慎地打开后备箱盖。"...又是你。"戈登无奈地收起枪看着面前被绑成肉票的哥谭市头号杀手"你这次看清对方的特征了..吗?" 蜷缩在后备箱内被胶带捆束嘴和手脚的萨斯，依然用他惯常的态度摊手耸肩，双眼戏谑地弯曲。不出所料，戈登原本也没指望他会坦诚，于是满心烦闷中，戈登决定无视这个帮不上忙的家伙，关下后备箱盖径自走回驾驶室。

行至俱乐部所在的街区，空气中依然弥漫着湿热的烟气，聚集的警车、消防车和救护车已然堵塞了正门前的道路。戈登只能在稍远处停下车辆，然后拖着可能正在发出惊呼的萨斯走向黄色的隔离带。萨斯被交由其他警探接管，戈登将双手揣进大衣口袋，神情严肃地听着现场情况的汇报。  
当戈登穿戴好防护装备，准备走进中心现场时，他的余光突然注意到了一个不寻常的景象。哥谭市的两大罪犯企鹅科波特和谜语人尼格玛，此时正在救护车尾部，手捧着热水，衣着单薄地裹着毛毯蜷缩依偎在一起。"那两个人什么情况?"戈登向身边的警探询问 "哦，他们被一起锁在远离起火点的冷藏柜里，有一定程度失血但没有生命危险，发现的时候由于失温精神恍惚地搂在一起，估计还得过一阵子才能缓过来。"警探翻阅着记录作答。 "这么拖泥带水的恶作剧可不太像杰罗麦的风格..."戈登在心中暗自嘀咕。

俱乐部的大厅内混杂着焦烟和浓重的血腥味，手电筒灯光下，一片乌黑的舞台废墟中央，有一个清晰可辨的倒伏人形。那里或许就是血腥味的来源，戈登走近观察那具尸体，隐约可见的假发色彩和服装式样看起来有些眼熟; 头部中弹是显然的死因，但这样造成的出血量又和当下嗅觉所能感知到的血量不符。于是他继续用手电向周围探查，一条用于控制幕布的绳索有些突兀的出现在视线中。拉动绳索，一块只有边缘少量缺损的蓝紫色幕布轰然展开，烟尘和一股更加强烈的血腥味也同时扑面而来。

在呛人的烟尘落下之后，戈登重新将手电光打向那块散发腥臭的幕布，上面用清秀的字体写着三行意义不明的文字

  
" If one's death can be felt,

one's life has been proofed.

Have you ever heard the red bird sing? "

.

.

.

  
"你们知道这是什么意思吗? " 戈登将记有幕布上所写文字的手册递到已经神智清醒，以正常距离并排而坐的科波特和尼格玛面前。科波特有些迟钝地摇了摇头，尼格玛则饶有兴致地念叨起来"或许是个谜语，让我想想..." 戈登对二人看起来一无所知的态度存疑，他收起手册，严肃的沉下脸"你们是不是也要告诉我，没有看清袭击你们的人。" "戈登局长，你说"也"是什么意思?" 尼格玛推了推眼睛微笑着提问。戈登不想玩他的文字游戏，他转向科波特，直奔主题:"今天为什么暂停营业，奥斯瓦德? 今天原本是你那个养子演出的日子吧，为什么他没有和你一起?而且你也没有向我询问他的下落?" 科波特欲言又止地看了看他，最终还是选择了沉默。戈登有些不耐烦:"那么，俱乐部发生枪击的时候你们在场吗?" "什么枪击? 你或许应该去问问萨斯，戈登局长，通常奥斯瓦德不在俱乐部时，都是他在负责管理。" 尼格玛喝着热水回答道。

戈登面色铁青地瞪了二人一会儿，最终只是沉重地叹出一口气:"总之回警局做了笔录再说吧。反正你们今晚已经够受罪了。"他叫来其他警员负责善后，接着愤愤离去。  
  
.

.

.

.

.

.

  
"Ed...I'm thinking...maybe it's all my fault...How can I made things go wrong everytime...Mayby I really don't know what love is..."

  
"Maybe you don't, Oz...and maybe...that's why I would be there with you everytime."

  
  
THE END

  
  
4/9/2020 by 凡之  
  
  


  
  
  



	22. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补了一段成为歌手之前和萨斯的日常

对面那个小个子的反击看起来实在有气无力得令人生厌，萨斯没有了继续单方面攻击的兴致。  
＂我本来有一个更好用的沙袋。＂他身体后倾，不满地垂眼看向对面。  
＂...啊！抱歉, 我会更认真的。＂重新集中精神的佩奥赶紧摆出积极进攻的架势。  
但萨斯已经决定转身走开，佩奥见状有些慌张地赶紧追了几步。＂请别告诉企鹅先生！＂  
停下脚步的萨斯回头盯着他。面对那双停止眨动，黑洞般的双眼，佩奥不自觉地想要向地下，或是任何可以阻挡视线的地方蜷缩。  
＂所以，应该告诉老板的理由是什么？＂发掘新的弱点总是有趣的，萨斯扬起嘴角＂难道你心不在焉，是因为偷偷尝了谁的"彩色小药丸"吗？"  
佩奥不明所以地眨了眨眼，然后开始低头不住捏动自己的左手小指。他不知所措时看起来像只可怜兮兮的小狗，但萨斯不想给他弥补疏漏的机会。  
"现在不是睡前故事时间，小骗子。"沙发弹簧因不够端正的落座而发出短促的挤压声 "如果你想做个完美的"乖宝宝"，我可以让老板安排其他人来陪你过家家。"萨斯直接了当地下了逐客令。  
佩奥抬起眼，咬了一下嘴唇 " 我两周前开始学唱歌..." "老板已经向所有人宣传你了，歌星。" 棕色眼睛内对嘲讽下意识的凶狠一闪而过，小心翼翼的轻柔语调随之放松了一些" 老师说，如果要保持最优美的嗓音，就不能吃任何调味重和油腻的东西，以及，最好戒掉红肉。"  
翘着二郎腿靠在沙发上的萨斯对着那个沮丧的小瘦子转了转眼珠 "所以你打算再也不吃牛排了?" "嗯" "也不吃火腿了?" "嗯" "那么香肠和培根呢? 炸薯条? 塔可饼? 甜甜圈? "  
"闭嘴!"站在房间中央手边空无一物的佩奥，在无法抑制的烦躁中奋力扯下自己的鞋子向那个满脸享受的人形菜单砸去。然后他像被突然抽去骨骼一样蹲坐下去"...好饿..." 压抑的轻声抱怨从手臂环抱的缝隙中逃出。  
萨斯侧身将手中的棕色小牛皮鞋在脚边摆下，脑中已经开始构思，如何利用这个可笑的秘密在未来增添闲暇时的娱乐。  
几下仿佛犬科动物的嗅闻声划过杀手敏锐的耳廓，那个缩成一团的身体在余光中可疑的动了动。然后萨斯在下一秒冲上前揪住那两条了险些成为食物的手臂，笑容满面地将它们高高提起。  
"放开我!" 鬣狗磨切着他的尖牙挣扎，双脚用力踢踹向萨斯的胫骨。不知是疼痛还是趣味令萨斯睁圆了双眼 "没问题，小疯狗! 但是先告诉我，被咬掉手臂的歌手会出现在什么童话故事里? 嗯?"  
佩奥在目不转睛的质问下恢复冷静，因羞惭而向斜下方沉默着转开视线。萨斯便也松开手，但向后退身的同时，更没有忘记继续调侃"趁早放弃唱歌吧，小东西，你身上那点肉可不够你自己吃几周。"  
"不行!" 佩奥不假思索地回答 " 这是我所做过的事里，企鹅先生最喜欢的。"  
＂这么说，你不喜欢。＂萨斯的找茬并没有得到佩奥在穿鞋途中的额外注意＂你是因为喜欢才给我做陪练吗？＂  
＂当陪练，不用吃素。＂气人的缓慢语调，终于使佩奥甩来发自内心的白眼，萨斯对此满意地展示出所有牙齿＂我说，今晚不要跟来了。我怕你会因为对面的晚餐叛变。"  
对那个光头的自娱自乐，佩奥已经习以为常，不过他所提及晚间安排引起了一些新的联想 " 我记得，今天好像不是什么收帐之类的事?"  
"新来的小团伙抢了十九街的当铺，唉，也没什么意思。" 萨斯满脸厌倦地再次垮在沙发上。  
" 不过至少会多点色彩对吗? " " 谁知道，如果是几个没见过世面的.......你在想什么，小鸟?" 身边那个小个子盯着鞋带默不作声，萨斯瞟到他正在偷偷舔舐着嘴唇。  
看来今晚确实能期待一点额外的色彩。  
\--- --- ---  
" 去消防梯，小鸟。"萨斯用枪口指着建筑物一侧的阴影，对正要跟上前的佩奥安排道。  
在场的其他几人，不约而同地对佩奥的嗔目而视报以慈爱的神情，他只能压下恼火，嘟囔着转身向阴影里走去" 就好像有人能从你们面前溜出去一样。"  
"保持警惕。"一些轻笑声伴随着萨斯懒散的提醒在身后响起，佩奥发泄般地用力拉开手中的枪栓。  
月光无法透进码头区浑浊的雾气，路灯在金属阶梯上只留下微弱的光晕。结束攀爬的佩奥坐在下层阶梯的黑暗中，仰头看着那个即将传出枪响的窗口，随之想象到子弹穿透肌肉的声音，血液散发着温热的咸腥味流淌，以及伤口翻出的和餐刀下的鲜嫩牛排同样的粉红。空虚的肠胃开始私相纠缠，他咽了咽口中的分泌物，打算起身再去靠近一些那个将他和想象中的盛宴隔绝的窗口。  
突然的人声嘈杂透过水泥墙体传来，佩奥急忙回到原位，举起手臂瞄准窗口。不同方向的枪声开始响起，听起来熟悉的那一方显然占据优势。"该死的烂土豆!"佩奥在心中骂道，尽管这种失望他早有预料。  
上层的光线忽而黯淡，一个不断回头向内查看的持枪身影，出现在佩奥因不甘而僵直的枪口下，开始奋力向室外的阴影拉扯自己。  
下方楼梯的阴影中火光一闪，手枪应声摔落，被击中右肩的人慌不择路地选择转身向上奔逃; 第二声枪响紧随而来，大腿上撕裂的疼痛将他拖倒在倾斜的台阶上。  
"别杀我! 我明天就离开哥谭!"他一边维持身体不向危险滑落，一边扭头大声求饶。脚步声停止在窗前明亮处的边缘，面目不清的杀手发出仿佛刚刚被拖出水面的溺水者才会发出的呼吸声。诡异声音带来的极端恐惧，促使命悬一线的人继续不顾一切地向上方挣扎。  
血腥味在佩奥的脉搏里冲撞，光线无法照亮的方向，鲜红色的痕迹却醒目得扎眼。新鲜滚烫的血肉发出无法辩明的惨叫，这几乎是标明过时不候的邀请函。搅动的内脏开始隐隐作痛，或许只要用指尖，沾一点点咸甜的铁锈味就足以抚慰了... ...  
室内结束枪战人们，循着凄厉的叫喊声来到了那扇角落房间的窗前。视线内只能看到佩奥半蹲的双腿，于是萨斯抓住窗框猛地向外探身"小鸟! 玩得开心吗? "  
将脸埋在双手中的背影肉眼可见的因惊吓而震颤，那个捂着肩膀躺在台阶上的人则立即向他在几分钟前试图拼命逃离的形象求救。  
"滚吧，别再回哥谭。"斜靠着窗台的萨斯心不在焉的摆了摆手，他正专注于用视线追逐那个总能正好将后脑勺对向自己的家伙。  
"拜托救我!"那人还在继续哀求。不耐烦的萨斯伸手将躲躲闪闪的佩奥一把拖向身后，然后转头向那个不知好歹的对象露出一个"抱歉"的表情" 别对帮助你的人要求太多，知道吗?"  
射向心脏的子弹打断了继续发言的企图。萨斯这才注意到那个即便在阴影中也显得血肉模糊的大腿，延伸到膝盖附近的伤口尽头，竖立着原本属于自己的雕花小刀，从剩余的刀柄长度来看，显然不只能够穿透肢体。  
小鬣狗没有令人失望，萨斯愉悦地攀出窗取回小刀，然后在其余几人诧异的包围中，将折叠好的小刀抛向那个正一边用残留本色的上半截衣袖擦拭脸颊，一边仍然趁机将鲜血抹在唇间的小个子" 多亏了你，小鸟。我们得加班了。"他故作严肃地皱起眉头。  
" 自找的。不是你放水，那家伙会溜过来吗? " 在暗红色的污渍中彻底丧失柔弱形象的佩奥冷着脸将小刀装进口袋 " 我去车上等。"  
\--- --- ---  
萨斯在不久之后回到了驾驶室，不等他坐稳，佩奥已经探身过来二话不说地撸起了他的左边衣袖。  
" 放心，我从来不抢功劳。 " 萨斯用右手别扭地拍打佩奥的前额。  
" 随便，我可没打算把自己画成账本。" 佩奥语带失望地坐正，扣上安全带 "反正这种吓唬人的传说也没法证明。"  
" 你不想要一个自己的传说吗? " 开始起步的萨斯望着前方说道 " 没问题，我可以让他们闭嘴。"  
" 什么? 他们说我什么了吗? " 细瘦的手臂从挽起的暗红色袖口中伸出，阻碍了排档杆的运动 " 别买关子，维克多土豆。"  
" 哦呵 " 萨斯发出饶有趣味的笑声 " 他们说，"吃人的小鸟染红了白羽毛。" 不过我觉得，应该是 " 红色的小鸟有一张臭嘴。" 才对。"  
" 你还不是个不会好好说话的光头! " " 满口烂牙的小疯狗。" " 剥壳的臭鸡蛋!! " " 假装吃素的吸血鬼。" " 不长毛的人皮账本!!! "   
  
25/9/20 by 凡之  
  
  



End file.
